The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End
by Shadow-38
Summary: "Historians claim a great calamity befell the city, but nay... 'twas a demon." When the Shadow Queen ascended to power, four Heroes rose to stop her reign of terror. The tale of their bravery was passed down from generation to generation, and soon became nothing more than a legend. This story tells the tale of four heroes who sealed the demon away behind The Thousand-Year Door.
1. Prologue: The Great Cataclysm

Hello, everyone!  
If you clicked on this, that must mean you're interested in this story!  
The following story tells the tale of the four brave heroes who, when darkness veiled the sky, found a way to put an end to it.

Based on the lore from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.  
There are plenty of original characters in this, but there are several that I do not own. Those characters, the world it takes place in, and the lore that inspired this story, are owned by Nintendo.

So!  
Please enjoy "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"

Shadow-38

* * *

Prologue: The Great Cataclysm

Many years ago, in a faraway Kingdom, a big, bustling town thrived. A place where citizens of all sorts, Toads, Koopas, Goombas, Boos, and other peaceful creatures lived very happy lives. The town was a central location for the surrounding lands. Tourists came and went, and travelers met from all over the world, allowing the town to flourish with the abundance of goods they brought. The Town was very prosperous, and its wealth spread to the neighboring lands.

But one day… tragedy befell this blessed place.

The ground split open, and darkness poured from within. The sun was blocked by a veil of darkness as the shadows spewed from the ground, and the land roared and shook. Screams of horror echoed through the city. What was happening to this beautiful town? No one knew.

Some gathered near the crack in the earth to try and make sense of what was happening, and before their eyes a being of great darkness arose. A terrifying woman with pale, purple skin and hollow, black eyes ascended from the ground and cast her gaze upon on the citizens below.

"Bow before me," were the demon's first words. "Bow before me, or you shall meet your end. I am your Shadow Queen and you _will_ obey me."

The Shadow Queen raced through the city at blinding speeds. Her might was nothing of this world. She stood before a large building, and extended her arms. Her eyes flashed red, and a nearby building was engulfed in flames. Families trembled in fear and held their loved ones close as the Shadow Queen destroyed everything they had once held dear. It was as if the very world had come to a violent end.

As the townsfolk watched their homes burn to the ground, many fearsome and terrible creatures began to crawl out from the crack in the earth. Three dragons flew out into the sky. Each of them so enormous that their bodies blocked out the sun. The first to emerge was a red dragon, with a yellow underside. The creature had three hook-like tails attached to it. The second was a dragon with purple scales, that almost matched the darkness around it. The final dragon was the most fearsome of all, it was made entirely of bone, it's eyes were black, unending voids of darkness. The dragons soared through the skies and spread terror and darkness across the land.

In a single night, the Shadow Queen had reduced the town into ashes, and had erected a palace, which earned the name The Palace of Shadows, for herself to reside in as self proclaimed ruler of all the land.

The darkness in the skies grew darker and darker as the Shadow Queen grew more powerful. The citizens of the land fell into despair and their hope had been snuffed out before it even began to burn. Was this truly the end of the world?

As time passed the Shadow Queen's kingdom expanded. Monsters invaded the surrounding areas. Her fearsome dragon, Hooktail, was a beast that terrorized many of the denizens of the land. It could swallow anyone in a single gulp.

The other dragon, Gloomtail, stayed by the Shadow Queen's side. Gloomtail was used as a means of torture and execution to anyone who repeatedly defied the Shadow Queen. Gloomtail was the fiercest of punishments the Shadow Queen had to offer. This dark-colored dragon was feared by all.

Some began to believe that Bonetail was nothing but a legend. The Shadow Queen created a dungeon. A seemingly bottomless pit. Those who think they are strong enough to defy the Shadow Queen were tossed into it. Anyone who is able to escape the pit is allowed to go free, but the Queen had placed her most powerful, and most fearsome dragon, Bonetail, at the very bottom. No one had ever reached the dragon, and so the fearsome dragon lay, waiting for a someone unlucky enough to face it.

As the Shadow Queen's kingdom expanded, she found it harder to exert her dark presence over the lands. She required assistance.

The Shadow Queen sunk back to deepest part of her palace. She descended the stairs and arrived in a room with candles circled around it.

"I call upon the darkness to bring forth new life," the Shadow Queen shouted to the skies. "Come to me, my loyal servant!"

A bright flash of light filled the room, the candles began to burn with a black flame. Shadows filled the room, covered the ground, and began to group together into the form of a small creature. The creature was pure shadow, and had a blue pointed hat placed upon its head. It had long gray hair that poked from beneath its hood.

"Rise," the Shadow Queen commanded. "Come to life, Beldam!" The dark shadows came to life and the creature bowed before the Shadow Queen.

"Your Highness," Beldam said as she bowed before the Queen.

"Your purpose is simple," stated the Shadow Queen. "You are to spread my darkness to the far reaches of the land. Take the lives of those who defy us. Let your presence bring nothing but fear and despair."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Beldam said. She sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

As she stood in the silence of the summoning room, the Shadow Queen smiled to herself. She could bring to life as many creatures as she desired, and two deadly creatures were certainly better than one.

The Shadow Queen repeated her summoning ritual, and once again light filled the room and shadows covered the floor. These took form of a much larger shadow figure in comparison to Beldam. The creature stood tall and bulky. It had a green, pointed hat upon its head, and short green hair could be seen from underneath.

"Rise," the Shadow Queen shouted. "Come to life, Skadus!"

Life seized the creature and he bowed before his creator.

"Your Majesty," Skadus said with force.

"You were created to balance Beldam. Her magic can help you, and your powerful strength can aid her," The Shadow Queen said. "Your presence will make all who see you tremble. You have the strength to rip your foes into pieces. Let all who defy us meet their end."

"Yes, Your Highness," Skadus said as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

And even still, the Shadow Queen's power spread across the land. Darkness continued to grow, and the Queen decided she desired more servants to do her bidding.

In the summoning room, she brought to life two more creatures of darkness.

"Come to me my loyal servants!"

Light flashed and black flames burned. Shadows covered the floor. First a large bulky, shadow creature emerged from the darkness. The creature was domineering, similar to Skadus. Upon its head sat a yellow pointed hat, and yellow bangs protruded from the front of the hat.

"Rise, Come to life, Marilyn!" The Shadow Queen commanded.

Another mob of shadows began to form next to Marilyn. The shadow creature was smaller in stature than Marilyn, the gut was skinnier and its face more circular whereas Marilyn was more oval. Upon this creature's head was a red pointed hat, and bright, fire like hair flowed from underneath.

"Rise, Come to life, Shade!"

Marilyn and Shade bowed before the Shadow Queen.

"Marilyn and Shade. You both were created to expand darkness beyond the horizons. Marilyn, with your strength you can crush any enemy that stands before you. Shade has a strong control over fire magic, he can assist you with his talents. Shade rely on Marilyn for assistance. Her great strength is invaluable."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Marilyn said firmly, before quickly disappearing into the shadows.

Shade stood before the Shadow Queen in silence.

"Do you understand, Shade?" The Shadow Queen asked.

"Yes," Shade responded quietly.

The Shadow Queen was taken aback by Shade's lack of acknowledgement to her title.

"You will know me as your Queen," The Shadow Queen commanded. "I expect you to address me as such." Shade kept his head lowered

"Yes, Your Majesty," Shade said with his voice shaking.

"Now go. Spread my darkness across the land," the Shadow Queen demanded. Without a word, Shade disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Shade reemerged from the shadows in the middle of a small village. The moment he made himself visible, a shriek rang out.

"It's one of them! Another shadow creature!" A villager yelled.

"The Queen's sent another shadow!" Another voice yelled.

Shade could hardly understand the jumble of panicked words. "Run!" "Hide!" "Destroy it!" "Protect your kids!"

As panic consumed the village, rocks were thrown at Shade, but he stood unaffected by the violence. Shade watched the fear and panic happening around him, he stayed still and soon the village streets were empty. Shade raised his hand and examined himself. What was so terrifying about him?

He began walking towards a small house where he had seen a family of turtle-like creatures through the window. As he approached, he heard voices from within. He was unable to understand, but he could sense the fear in their voices.

Shade pushed against the door, but it was locked. He submerged himself into the shadows and appeared on the other side.

When he made himself visible, he heard a surprised gasp, but to his surprise no screams of terror.

"Please don't hurt us," a weak voice said.

Shade turned around and his eyes fell onto two turtle-like creatures. A female and male Koopa held each other in their arms.

"I…" Shade couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say.

There was a silence. The Koopas exchanged glances and then the male Koopa approached Shade.

"You're not like the others," he asked calmly. "Are you?"

Shade stood in silence.

"Be careful," the female Koopa said softly.

"I'm not afraid," the male Koopa responded. "This guy won't hurt me? Will you?"

Shade remained motionless as the Koopa inched closer.

"And I won't hurt you," he said as he finally reached Shade. "I. Promise."

"I am supposed to destroy you," Shade said quietly.

"We know. We've seen what the others have done," the Koopa said. He turned back to his wife. She stood up and approached Shade. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Shade," he replied.

"I like that name," she said. "Reminds me of sitting under the apple tree on a hot summer day."

Shade felt his hands shaking. There was something wrong with him. His brother and sisters had brought so much terror to the land, but he was unable to harm these people. Shade stared into the eyes of the female Koopa, then turned to look at her husband. He lowered his head, and without a word, sunk into the shadows and left the house.

* * *

Many moons rose and set, and stories of the fearsome Beldam and her ice magic, which could freeze entire villages and destroy plants started to scatter the land. Tales of the powerful Skadus, who was seen to have beheaded a young man with his own hands had reached all parts of the globe. Rumors claimed that Marilyn not only was powerful, but had learned to master electric magic in just a few days.

Despite all the terror the other creatures had created, there were whispers of a young shadow creature named Shade, who refused to hurt or harm. This shadow creature had ignited a small ember of hope in the hearts of the citizens of the land.

These rumors had gotten back to the Shadow Queen. Fury burned within her.

"Shade!" The Shadow Queen shouted. "I summon you!"

Suddenly Shade was pulled from the village he was overlooking, and into the throne room of the Shadow Queen.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty?" Shade said with slight terror in his voice.

"Is it true you have spared these worthless mortals?" the Queen roared.

Shade lowered his head, but stayed silent.

"SPEAK TO ME!" The Queen shouted, causing the palace to shake.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Shade said quietly.

"Tell me why I should not rip the life from your body and condemn you back to Hell?"

Shade kept his head lowered, but suddenly he had an idea.

"Your Majesty… I didn't kill them because I had a better idea," Shade said his voice still trembling.

"Speak,"

"There… there is something you lack… You-your Majesty," Shade said hesitantly.

"I lack nothing! I am all powerful,"

"You—you lack the essence of… of the heavens," Shade continued.

The Shadow Queen fixed her eyes on Shade. "What do you mean?"

"The Heavens can collect the souls of those who have died. The only energy you can absorb is darkness and shadows. What do you gain from killing all these people? N-nothing… Y-yet…"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I was waiting to k-kill these creatures until you found a way to create something that could absorb the souls of those you destroy, then you can use that energy to make yourself even more powerful … Y-your Majesty."

The Shadow Queen was silent for a few moments. Shade stared at the Shadow Queen. Silence filled the throne room and Shade felt nervous ripples race through his dark form.

"That is a brilliant idea," The Shadow Queen said finally. Shade took a breath of relief. "In order to increase my strength, I'll create something that contains the essence of the heavens. Something that will allow me to grow ever stronger."

The Shadow Queen threw her arms out to her sides in a T-shaped post. Darkness and Shadows began to seep from the floor. The shadows gathered around the Queen, and soon she was completely consumed. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then the Shadow Queen erupted from her Palace of Shadows and rocketed towards the sky. She flew higher and higher. She ascended passed her own veil of darkness that covered the land. She soared passed the moon, and climbed above the sun. She rose ever higher until she was resting among the cosmos.

Silence echoed all around her. She collected the stardust from the skies, and generated her dark power. She used her immense darkness to infuse the stardust, and mold it into a weapon of her own creation. Soon seven star-shaped gems floated before her. The seven stars shone with a brilliant, white, light, and pulsated an immense power from within. She laughed, for she knew that with these gems she would become unstoppable.

The Shadow Queen had created the Seven Crystal Stars.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hero Who Arose

Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying this story.

Just as a disclaimer, certain locations such as Petalburg, and certain characters, such as Hooktail are all owned by Nintendo as is the lore this story is based off of.

So... With that out of the way enjoy Chapter one of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"

Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter One: The Hero Who Arose

-Before the Great Cataclysm occurred-

To the east of the mainland was a small, quiet town named Petalburg. Located near a small stream, and built on wide green pastures, the town was peaceful and quiet. The citizens of the town who resided there lived very happy lives. At least, most of them did.

A Toad mother and her Toad son walked the calm fields of grass. She was older in age, and struggled to maintain good health. Her son, Hase-T, was her rock. He travelled to the mainland and collected the medicine she needed. The two walked side by side, her eyes focused on the nature around them. His eyes were cast down to the ground.

"Look at that bird," the mother Toad said with a slight giggle. A small bird was standing out on an extended tree branch. It was happily hopping back and forth, and almost looked as though it were dancing.

Hase-T looked up to the bird and he forced a small smile before he lowered his gaze back to the ground. His mother picked up on this immediately.

"Hase, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, mother," Hase-T responded. He spoke with an odd lisp, and his voice was high pitched. He kept his voice quiet when he spoke.

His mother fixed her gaze on him and searched to find his eyes with her own. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with words of encouragement. "You mustn't let them tear you down so easily," she said with a smile. "You are the strongest, bravest Toad I know. And your heart is as pure as gold."

Hase-T nodded, but didn't say a word.

"I love you, Hase," his mother said softly.

"I love you too, mother," Hase-T said as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She pulled him into a hug and he smiled.

"The bird is silly," Hase-T said after he broke the hug. "It looks like it's dancing,"

"I thought the same thing," his mother said with a laugh.

Mother and son walked side by side, both of them admiring the nature and beauty around them.

"That cloud looks like a fire flower!" Hase-T said with excitement in his odd voice. He pointed up to the sky. His mother's eyes followed the direction he was pointing and looked up to a cloud that was shaped very similar to a fire flower. It had an oval shape on top and a stem pointing down below.

"What about that one?" His mother said pointing to a different cloud, "That one kind of looks like a Teddy bear!"

Hase-T nodded and his eyes searched the sky, but something caught his attention in the west over the horizon.

"Mother, look," Hase-T pointed to the sky. What seemed to be dark clouds were slowly approaching.

"Those don't look like storm clouds," his mother said quietly. "Hase, let's get back home."

Hase-T nodded and he and his mother began to head back home.

* * *

By the time the two of them had reached their house, the Hase-T and his mother were shaken. The sky was strange. These strange shadows were unlike storm clouds, the movement was odd, it seemed as if they were alive, reaching across the lands as far as it could. The veil of darkness shrouded the sky, and completely blocked out the sun.

"Mother what's going on?" Hase-T asked as he peered out the window. His eyes fixed upwards to the sky.

"Please come away from the window," his mother said quietly as she sat in their living room. "Whatever is happening, it cannot be good."

"I've never seen anything like this," Hase-T said as he came into the living room and seated himself on the couch.

"Me either," she responded softly. She started to cough. Her body heaved with each painful cough. She held a tissue to her mouth and coughed into it. Hase-T ran to her side and placed his hand on her back. He rubbed her back as she continued to cough. She removed the tissue from her mouth after her coughing fit was over.

"Blood," Hase-T said. He squeezed his mother's shoulder tight. "The doctor said this medicine would heal you!" He started to raise his voice.

Sensing his anger, his mother placed her hand on his. "Healing takes time, dear," her voice was strained, but soft.

"I'm going to the mainland tomorrow to get you more," Hase-T said with determination.

"You'll do no such thing," his mother said as her eyes met his. "With this darkness covering the sky, I will not have you leaving Petalburg."

"Mother without your medicine—"

She cut him off. "I'll be fine, I still have a few more doses left before we need to restock. It'll be fine. Let the darkness pass and then you can go travel back to the mainland."

Hase-T nodded and lowered his head.

"I'll be fine," she said once again with a smile. "I promise."

The days passed and the sky seemed to grow darker and darker every day. Rumors circulated that a powerful demon had destroyed the mainland, and that it had spread monsters across all corners of the land. Near Petalburg, monsters could be seen out in the meadows, destroying the beautiful peaceful landscape that the town was once so proud of. And so, Hase-T found himself confined to his own house. Unable to leave Petalburg to obtain the medicine his mother so desperately needed, she soon ran out, and her health steadily declined.

"I'm going to go get us some Turtley Leaves from the store," Hase-T said quietly. "You could use some Koopa tea."

His mother didn't speak much. When she did, she found it hard to stop coughing. If she stayed silent, she didn't cough as much.

Hase-T left his house and quickly walked to the local store. He kept his arms folded and his head downwards, trying to avoid any contact with his fellow villagers.

He arrived at the store, and quietly browsed the goods the store offered. He walked up to the clerk.

"Did'ja hear?" The Clerk asked as he gestured to a stack of newspapers that he had written himself. "A great demon is terrorizing the land, and she created four shadow creatures to do her bidding. Wanna read about it."

Hase-T said nothing, and quickly headed back to his home. Before he made it back home, however, he was stopped by a large Koopa with a red shell and black cuffs around his wrists. Behind him stood two smaller Koopas.

"Hey, shrimp," the large Koopa said throwing his hand into Hase-T's chest. Hase-T was immediately brought to an abrupt halt. "Where ya going so fast?" The other Koopas laughed.

Hase-T said nothing and tried to push his way passed the three Koopas.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," the large Koopa said as he yanked Hase-T back towards him. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?"

Hase-T kept his eyes down on the ground, he winced when the large Koopa took the bag of groceries from Hase-T's hands and rummaged through it. "What do we have here? Hmmm..." The large Koopa took what little supplies were in the bag and threw them on the ground. Hase-T remained motionless, his eyes fixed downwards. The large Koopa laughed and slapped Hase-T on the back with tremendous force, almost making the Toad lose his balance.

"Ah, come on, homo! Lighten up! I'm just playin'!" The Koopa laughed and his buddies joined in.

Hase-T lowered himself to the ground and picked up the groceries that had been discarded. He gathered them into the bag and quickly pushed his way passed the three Koopas.

"Yeah, hurry up and go cry to your poor old mom," the large Koopa said. "She gonna fight your battles for ya, huh? Hell! She's half dead and she could still probably fight better than you!"

Hase-T felt anger ignite within him. He stopped moving and clenched his fists.

"Ooo, Krool, I think you struck a nerve!" one of the smaller Koopas said with a high-pitched laugh.

"Oh? Don't like people talking about your mummy?" the large Koopa, Krool, mocked.

"Shut up," Hase-T said softly with his back still facing towards the three Koopas.

"Huh? What? I can't hear ya, speak up!" Krool continued to mock with his hand placed to his ear.

"Just leave me alone!" Hase-T shouted as he turned to the Koopas. His voice forced the three Koopas into fits of laughter.

"Holy shit, that's great," Krool said throwing his head back in laughter. "The louder he gets the gayer he sounds! Only dogs can hear you with that high-pitched voice!" They continued to laugh. "Say it again!"

Hase-T felt the tears swell in his eyes and he turned away from Krool and his friends and quickly ran back to his home. The laughter of the three Koopas faded in the distance, and soon he was back inside. He placed the groceries on the table and went to his mother's room. She lay almost motionless with her hands upon her stomach. They were slowly rising and falling with each strained breath. The room was mostly silent except for her wheezing breaths, which sounded like small whistles. When Hase-T entered her room, her eyes fell upon her son and she smiled. Hase-T noticed she almost looked relieved.

"I'm home, mother," Hase-T said, trying to hide the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to make us some tea. Did you want honey in yours?" His mother nodded. He turned to leave the room, but his mother made a small sound.

"Hase—" her words were interrupted by fits of heldold-blood stained cloth to her mouth and coughed into it.

"Mother please, save your energy," Hase-T said as he knelt next to her bed. He gently rubbed the red-dotted mushroom on her head. Soon the coughing subsided.

"Hase…" his mother said, as she struggled to catch her breath. "I want you to stay here with me. Please."

Hase-T nodded and he clasped her hands in his.

"I…" she choked back a cough, "I don't have much time left… and—"

"No, don't talk like that," Hase-T said quietly with tears still in his eyes. "I'm going to make us some tea. That'll make you feel better."

"Hase, my son," she said looking into his eyes with a smile. She gave his hand a firm squeeze which prevented him from leaving her side.

Hase-T felt tears swell up into eyes once again. They began to run down his cheeks, one large drop after the other.

"Mother, I don't know what I'll do without you…"

"You'll do wonderful, wonderful things. You're stronger, smarter, and braver than you realize," she said softly. "Don't let…" She began to take deep breaths. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise…" she went silent for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath. "One day… you'll see…"

Hase-T said nothing and let the tears continue to fall down his face. She raised her hand and wiped them away with a smile.

"I love you, my son," she said her smile never faltering.

"I love you too," Hase-T said quietly.

Her hand started to fall from his cheek. Hase-T gripped her hand tightly in his, and gave it a firm squeeze. He felt her hand go limp. His mother's body shook, and he heard her breath escape her body. The room fell silent.

Hase-T knew she was gone. He held her hand to his head and cried. His body heaved as he held her hand tightly in his. His sobs of despair filled the room and he collapsed to his hands and knees. His sorrow made it hard for him to catch his breath. He gasped for air, and continued to cry.

He stayed in his mother's room until morning.

* * *

The graveyard south of Petalburg was quiet. Despite the monsters roaming the land, Hase-T sought to give his mother a proper burial. After a few days of preparation, the funeral had been organized. A local Koopa had helped Hase-T lay his mother to rest. He was the only one by Hase-T's side when his mother was lowered into her grave.

"You've been very strong, Hase-T," the elder Koopa said as he patted Hase-T on the shoulder.

Hase-T said nothing and stared at his mother's tombstone.

"If you need anything, please let me know," the Koopa patted Hase-T's shoulder once more then left the Toad alone in the grave.

Hase-T couldn't seem to find anymore tears to cry. He stood silently at his mother's grave. He could hear sounds of monsters in the distance. Voices of local villagers from Petalburg. An eerie wind blew through the sky.

Hase-T knelt to the ground and placed his hand on the dirt on his mother's grave. He remained in that position for a few moments, then stood to his feet. He walked back home in silence. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground.

* * *

As time passed the skies grew darker. Monsters continued to consume the land, and a fearsome dragon, many referred to as Hooktail, flew across the lands terrorizing any that got in its way.

One day, the land shook, and split apart. In the distance an enormous structure rose from the ground. The structure was completely covered in shadows as it ascended from the depths, but as it settled into place the shadows faded and the details of the castle became visible. It was a large, stone castle that could be seen from anywhere in town. The denizens of Petalburg called it Hooktail castle, because the fearsome dragon made its nest there. The castle was feared by all. Only those who wanted to meet a certain, dreadful, end would attempt to infiltrate the castle.

Hase-T, rarely left his home. He spent most of his days quietly sitting in solitude. He took up sketching, and tried to recreate the beautiful landscapes he had seen on his walks with his mother before the darkness took over.

The only time he would leave his house, would be to buy food and supplies for his home.

"Welcome!" the store clerk said as Hase-T entered the shop. Hase-T met his eyes, but said nothing. He hardly spoke since his mother's death.

Hase-T quickly browsed the counter. Most things, had vanished from the shelves. Things that needed to be imported never arrived to stores after the demon had destroyed the mainlands. Turtley leaves and other organic materials that the store keeper could make on his own were the only goods that could be sold anymore.

Hase-T picked up some Turtley leaves and a few mushrooms. He approached the counter.

"Did'ja hear?" the clerk said pointing to his self-made newspapers. "They say Hooktail is guarding a super, secret treasure!" when Hase-T didn't respond he continued, "What do you suppose it is?"

Hase-T shrugged.

"They call it a _sacred_ treasure! Sounds mighty important if ya ask me! Wanna pick up a copy and read about it?"

"No," Hase-T said impatiently. He took is bag and turned to leave the store, but the clerk continued to talk.

"Welp, your loss! It's a mighty fine read!"

Hase-T quickly made his way back to his home, but before he could a voice rang out.

"Hey! There's the orphan!" this was the voice of Krool.

Hase-T continued walking, his eyes focused on the ground.

"Hey, slow down. Spend some time with you old buddy, Krool!" Krool forced his way in front of Hase-T and made the Toad stop his movement.

"Please just leave me alone," Hase-T said quickly. Krool and his group of Koopa friends laughed as they heard Hase-T speak.

"You sound like such a homo!" Krool said as he slapped Hase-T on the back. Hase-T kept his gaze focused on the ground, for a moment, then turned to face his tormentors.

"Why?" Hase-T asked as he fought back tears. "There is darkness all around us. Monsters are destroying the land, and you have nothing better to do than to continually knock me down… And just because of the way I talk?"

"'and just because of the way I talk?'" Krool mimicked. He raised his voice to a high-pitched squeak and flailed his arms around. The Koopas erupted in laughter.

"You're all pathetic," Hase-T said quietly. Their laughter stopped.

"We're pathetic?" Krool said. "We're not the ones who are damn orphans."

" _Gay_ orphans," one of the Koopas said.

"Yeah, we're not stupid gay orphans," Krool said. "You're the pathetic one." Krool began to laugh "No wonder your mother went and killed herself. Who would want a pathetic son like yo—"

Krool was interrupted from Hase-T. The Toad had swung his bag of groceries and stuck the Koopa across the face. A loud crack echoed through the town as the contents of the bag slammed against Krool's cheek. His head jerked to the side and he raised his hand to his face. He slowly turned his head to face Hase-T. His eyes burned with anger.

"You're dead," Krool said with a deep growl.

Hase-T turned from the Koopa's and began darting back to his house. His little legs carried him as fast as they could go. He heard the Koopas yelling behind him, he could tell they were quickly approaching.

Suddenly he felt a force slam against his back, and he fell to the ground. Another force struck him in the stomach and he closed his eyes and shouted in pain. He tried to curl himself into a ball.

"You worthless piece of garbage," Krool shouted.

Hase-T held his hands up to protect his head and his face. He felt feet slam into his stomach, and against his back. Kick after kick, and punch after punch landed on Hase-T's body. Krool growled in anger and swung his foot into the Toad. Hase-T lost his breath as the foot struck his stomach.

"Okay, stop," Krool demanded. Suddenly the violence ceased and Hase-T heard footsteps leaving him, but Krool stayed nearby. He knelt down until his mouth was right above Hase-T's ears. He whispered a warning.

"Don't _ever_ mess with me again, or next time it will be worse..." Krool hissed. Hase-T kept his eyes closed as he heard Krool's footsteps leaving him, getting quieter and quieter. Soon he was left alone on the ground. He held himself in a ball and cried. He struggled to catch his breath as pain pulsated through his body.

After a long silence, Hase-T opened his eyes. No one was around. He struggled to push himself up from the ground. His muscles ached, but it wasn't impossible for him to rise to his feet. He felt blood trickle down his face from a gash above his eyebrow. He wiped it away, took a deep breath, then ran back home.

Back in the safety of his own home he bandaged himself, and treated his wounds. The blood had stopped, but the occasional twinge of pain would prevent him from moving too quickly.

He sat in the silence of his house, and hung his head, his eyes looking out the window. He could see Hooktail's castle and the enormous chasm it had emerged from. He suddenly had a thought.

Hase-T stood up and left his house.

* * *

On the edge of a cliffside, Hase-T stood with his eyes closed. He felt the wind brush against his skin. Everything was quiet. He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes. The cliff was steep and descended deep into the earth. It was a very, very long way down.

His hands were shaking, he continued to fight back tears. He moved closer to edge. His eyes scanned the horizon. The once beautiful meadows were devoid of life. The sun had been hidden behind the veil of darkness for so long that he almost forgot what a ray of sunshine felt like on his skin. He was cold inside and out. He saw Petalburg in the distance, a place that no longer felt like home.

He moved even closer to the edge.

His eyes then fixed upon Hooktail Castle, which was positioned on the other side of the large crack in the earth that was before him. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the looming structure in the distance.

He suddenly had a different thought.

Hase-T moved closer to the edge, and then without hesitation he lowered himself over the edge. His left foot pushed down until he found a solid rock to hold his footing. He nodded with determination, then began lowering himself down into the chasm as quickly as he could.

He was going to infiltrate Hooktail Castle.

* * *

It was evening by the time he had arrived at the large, stone castle. A shiver crawled down his spine and he took a deep gulp. He crossed the large wooden bridge that lead to the door of the castle. An intimidating, purple door loomed above the meek Toad. He gulped again and pushed the door open.

He tried to push it open as little as possible, but even so, the door echoed a loud creak throughout the castle. Hase-T hesitated before completely entering the castle, but no one and nothing seemed to have reacted to his attempted entrance. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the castle.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the castle, he suddenly had to fight back the urge to turn around and flee the castle forever. Sprawled across the floor of the castle were bones of Hooktail's victims. Some were stripped entirely of their skin, others had been burnt to a crisp. Several burn marks littered the walls, and piles of ash rested on the floor. Hase-T turned his gaze away and back towards the door, and he kept his eyes pulled away, as he took several deep breaths.

 _Well… When you have left nothing to lose,_ Hase-T thought to himself. His mind then echoed another thought. _Sacred Treasure…_ If the that Store Clerk was telling the truth, then Hooktail guarded a sacred treasure here... and he was going to be the one to find it.

The castle was empty and very quiet. Even though the castle had only recently been erected, Hase-T could tell Hooktail was not the best at maintaining its living space. Many windows had been shattered, and the new bricks were covered in burn and scratch marks. The structure of the building seemed to hold up well, but at the rate this was going, there would be no doubt that the castle would be harder to traverse given time. The halls were eerily silent, no monsters or creatures could be seen. Hase-T tried to proceed as quietly as he could, trying not to alert any monsters if they happened to be listening.

 _If I were a sacred treasure, where would I be?_ Hase-T thought to himself. _As close as possible to Hooktail, of course. But where would Hooktail be?_

As he continued to explore the castle, his eyes peered out a nearby window and he gazed upon an incredibly large tower with a large room placed atop. His eyes focused on the large structure. He nodded to himself. Hooktail resided up there, no doubt about it.

Hase-T immediately began to look for stairs, ascending higher was the best course of action. Each staircase lead him higher and higher. The trek through the castle was long, but not difficult. Soon Hase-T had made it to the highest room possible and opened the door to the outside. He was on top of the castle and the large tower stood before him. As he drew closer and closer to the tower he heard a deep, rumbling growl.

He froze. Had he been spotted? Was this the end? He remained motionless, but nothing happened. He heard the sound again, and then again.

 _Is it … snoring?_ Hase-T thought to himself. He looked up to the large room and noticed a small glimmer of a bright, white light. His heart pumped excitedly as determination flooded his body. He ran quickly up the tower, and finally reached the entrance to large room where Hooktail was.

There was a large purple door, similar to the entrance of the castle. Hase-T pressed his hand against the door, but stopped himself from pushing. What if it made noise? What if it awakened the sleeping monster. The Toad lowered his hand and looked around. There were huge windows to the room that had no glass in them. Hase-T quickly made his way over to the window and lifted himself through the window and into the room.

In the middle of the room was an enormous dragon. It was curled up in a sleeping position, but even as it slept it sent shivers of terror down Hase-T's spine. The dragon was red with a yellow underside. Hase-T noticed his claws had dried blood in the creases. Hooktail's tail was its namesake. Three blue hooks extended from the dragon's end and curled up towards the ceiling. Hase-T gulped as he stared at the fearsome creature laying before him.

His eyes shifted and he focused on the source of the bright light he had seen earlier. Next to Hooktail's claw was a small star-shaped object. It looked as though it were made entirely out of diamonds. It shone brightly and gave Hase-T a sense of hope. He slowly and quietly approached the floating gem.

Hooktail continued to snore, the dragon's breath reeked as Hase-T caught a whiff of it when the creature exhaled. The Toad's eyes switched between the shining star and the sleeping dragon. He wanted to obtain the star faster, but he wasn't going to risk waking the creature. He inched closer and closer. The diamond star was almost in his grasps.

Hase-T felt the dragon inhale through its nose, then exhale. It inhaled again, this time much more deeply. Then there wasn't an exhale. The room became eerily silent. Hase-T continued to inch towards the shining treasure, and flicked his eyes to the dragon.

His body froze, and his heart practically leapt into his throat. The dragon's eyes were open.

An ear-shattering roar echoed across the lands, and Hase-T bolted to the treasure that was nearly within his reach. The dragon smacked down at the star and tossed it across the room.

"WHO DARES APPROACH ME?!" The dragon yelled. It swung its large claw at Hase-T, who quickly rolled out of the way. Hase-T darted across the room, and slid underneath the dragon's hook-like tail.

The dragon roared in anger as it trampled around the room, trying to situate itself to better attack the intruder. The dragon, still slightly disoriented from being woken so abruptly, struggled to find the Toad.

Hase-T smiled. The diamond star floated before him. He extended his hands and grasped it. It began shining even brighter. Hooktail noticed this and turned its gigantic body to face Hase-T. The dragon's gaze narrowed on the Toad.

"YOU SHALL NOT STEAL MY TREASURE!" Hooktail roared.

Hase-T felt no fear as the dragon stood before him. The power from the diamond star had healed his body. He no longer ached from the gashes and bruises he had sustained from his tormentors. His every wound was completely healed. He felt strength and power coursing through his veins. He felt unstoppable.

Hase-T and Hooktail locked eyes. The dragon roared in anger, and swung its claw at Hase-T, which the Toad narrowly dodged.

Hase-T held the star tighter in his hands, focusing on the power that continued to flow though his body.

Hooktail roared loudly, ready to strike again.

Hase-T channeled the power he felt from the diamond star and then pushed it towards Hooktail. There was a blinding flash of light and Hooktail roared in pain. Hase-T couldn't tell what happened as his eyes were momentarily blinded by the light that was being radiated.

"GET OUT!" Hooktail roared.

After Hase-T could see once again he began to dart towards the door. His mind was focused only on getting home. Suddenly there was another flash of light. He felt himself being lifted in the air. It felt as though he were walking on nothing, but only for a moment. Then his feet hit solid ground once again, and when the light faded, he noticed he was back in front of his house.

Hase-T looked down at the dazzling gem in his hands. Whatever this treasure was it held tremendous power. He looked in the distance towards Hooktail castle, and he heard the dragon's roars of despair. He smiled. He had done it. Somehow despite the odds, he was holding Hooktail's sacred treasure.

* * *

The following day Hase-T stood in the middle of Petalburg, with the sacred gem floating by his side. He told the story of what happened the previous evening in front of a cheering crowd. He couldn't help but notice the hope burning in their eyes.

"And, finally, with this star," Hase-T said proudly. "I am creating a protective barrier around our home!"

Hase-T held the diamond star tightly in his hands and he began to emit a shining, white light. The light shot into the sky and parted the veil of darkness that was covering the sky. Natural sunlight began to shine down on the small town. The town roared and cheered, as they felt the warmth of the sun's rays for the first time in a long time.

"No monsters or creatures of evil shall be able to penetrate the barrier this star has created," Hase-T declared. "Thanks to this star, we are safe once more."

The town roared and cheered. They sung praises of his strength and bravery. Hase-T smiled as he scanned the ecstatic crowd. His eyes fell upon three Koopas who were standing in silence. Hase-T met Krool's eyes, and the Koopa lowered his gaze to the ground.

The celebration of Hase-T's victory lasted late into the night, which concluded with a ceremony from the current mayor of Petalburg to announce Hase-T as the new mayor of Petalburg. The Toad accepted this title with honor.

As the evening ended, Hase-T returned home. Before he went inside he heard a voice.

"Hey… Ha-Hase…T, I mean… Mr… Mayor." the voice said. Hase-T turned around and his eyes locked on Krool. He was alone.

Hase-T stared at Krool, but said nothing.

"I… uh…" Krool stammered. "Dammit this is hard, I don't usually do this," he said with a small laugh.

Hase-T remained silent.

"I'm… sorry?" Krool said. "No, let me say that like I mean it… I'm sorry."

Hase-T nodded slowly.

"I don't know why I said the things I did," Krool admitted. "You don't … Nobody deserves to be treated the way we treated you. I know it may be hard for you, and I understand if you won't forgive us. But I truly am sorry, Hase-T. I underestimated you. We all did. I thought this darkness would never end… maybe that's why I did the things I did. I was angry, frustrated at all this darkness around us... But you brought sunshine back to Petalburg. I know it may not mean anything to you coming from me. But you're admirable…"

"Krool," Hase-T said quietly. For the first time in his life, his odd voice didn't cause Krool to erupt into laughter. "When I was little and I did something wrong, my mother would say 'the best apology is changed behavior.' So, Krool. I accept your apology. Just promise me to never treat anyone else the way you treated me in the past. And if you see someone hurting others, bring a stop to it."

Krool nodded.

"We're all in this together," Hase-T added. "When this darkness fell across the land, it astounded me that our peers would continue to turn against each other. We all need each other for support."

Krool nodded again, there was a long awkward silence.

"Your mother was right though," Krool said after a moment. "The best apology is changed behavior, and I promise you that will happen."

"Good," Hase-T said.

"Good night, Mr. Mayor," Krool said.

"Good night," Hase-T said as he entered his home.

Hase-T laid in his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. He smiled. His mother was right, bravery and strength had been burning inside of him from the very beginning. He had defended his people with strength and courage. He had stolen Hooktail's fabled treasure. He had earned respect. He had brought sunlight back to Petalburg. And he did all of this despite his odd voice, despite his mother's death, despite the endless torment.

Despite everything he was a hero.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wise Goomba

Welcome to Chapter 2!

I hope you've been enjoying the story so far.

As always, as a disclaimer, I own none of the characters such as the Shadow Queen of the Shadow Sires. The locations, and the lore this story was based off of belongs to Nintendo.

With that out of the way, please enjoy Chapter 2 of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"

Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter Two: The Wise Goomba

North of the mainlands grew, what used to be, a peaceful woods. The trees grew tall, and their white leaves drifted through the air, riding on the back of the gentle wind. That was until a fearsome demon rose to power. What once was a quiet, peaceful forest was now consumed in darkness. Monsters invaded the woods, and the serenity of Boggly Woods was devoured by the Shadow Queen and her minions.

Near the edge of the woods, lived an old Goomba. She happily spent her days in solitude, surrounded by her books. Boggly Woods was the perfect place to live out her quiet years of retirement. Goomphia, the Goomba, was wise beyond her years. Even as a young girl, she found joy in reading, learning, and teaching.

But now that her peace was disrupted, she took to her books to help her rid the woods of the terrifying threat. Goomphia sat in her wooden rocking chair next to the small fire place. In front of her she read a book describing magic and how to use it. She was not a magic wielder herself, but she hoped she could find some answers. Her eyes scanned the pages, unable to find any useful information.

Her concentration was broken by a quiet chorus of shrieks that echoed from outside. Goomphia tore her eyes away from her book and gazed over her glasses and towards the window.

"The Punies," Goomphia whispered to herself. Her book slammed to the floor as she darted out of her house and towards the the shrieking.

When she arrived she saw a small group of gray oval shaped creatures with small luminous bulbs atop their heads, the Punies. Theses small creatures were confronted by two large rock creatures, the Clefts. The Clefts had three large spikes protruding from their heads and they were charging towards the Punies. The Punies were desperately trying to avoid being impaled by the Clefts.

Goomphia quickly scanned her surroundings, and spotted a rock lying on the ground and kicked it with incredible accuracy at one of the Clefts. The rock bounced off the Cleft with a loud ping, it didn't harm the creature, but it seemed to have gotten their attention.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Goomphia said with confidence. "Pick on someone your own size!"

The Clefts growled at Goomphia and began chasing after her. The Clefts were slow, but hard hitting. Goomphia knew she could use this to her advantage. She took off through the woods, running as quickly as her feet could carry her, which at her age wasn't as quickly as she would have liked. The Clefts, however, were even slower. She continued to run, all the while tormenting the Clefts behind her, to ensure that they were still following.

The Clef's bodies were made entirely out of rock, so she knew she wouldn't be able to harm them physically. She had to use their own abilities against them.

Goomphia then ran upon a rather formidable tree at the edge of a clearing.

 _Perfect,_ Goomphia thought to herself. She stopped, turned towards the Clefts pursuing her, and rested her back against the tree. She focused her eyes on the two large Clefts that were steadily approaching. They were running in a straight line, heading directly for her. They were picking up speed. Any moment and they would strike her. They ducked their heads down with their large spikes extended. They darted closer and closer to Goomphia.

Just before the Clefts could make contact, Goomphia dove quickly to the side. There was a loud smack, followed by the sound of wood cracking.

Her joints cracked as she pulled herself up from the ground. She then adjusted her round glasses, and turned around towards the tree. Goomphia smiled. The Clefts were grunting in despair, and their feet were waving around wildly. Their spikes were lodged completely into the tree and they were left completely immobile.

Goomphia chuckled. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before abusing those poor little creatures,"

Goomphia turned to leave the clearing, but before she could, she was ambushed.

"Goomphia!" A loud roar of praise echoed as Goomphia suddenly found herself under a large pile of Punies. "You did it! You saved us! You're amazing!"

"Oh goodness!" Goomphia said with a laugh as she let the Punies pile on top of her. Their praises echoed through the woods. After the Punies had calmed down she walked with them back to her house. The Punies were defenseless in the wild, so Goomphia had dug out a small area under her house to allow them to live. Unfortunately, the area wasn't big enough to accommodate every single Puni, so many had lost their lives to the monsters roaming the woods.

The rest of the Punies had scurried in the small area under the house, except for one small Puni girl.

"Miss Goomphia?" the young Puni asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Goomphia said looking down to the young Puni.

"How did you know how to stop the bad guys?" She asked.

"I read about them," Goomphia explained with patience in her voice. "My books told me _all_ about those bad guys. It told me that they may be strong and scary, but they're not very bright."

"So you tricked them!" The Puni girl said with a giggle.

"I suppose I did," Goomphia said with a small smile.

"You're so smart, Goomphia, I wish I could be like you,"

"Oh dear, you're already like me," Goomphia said. She locked eyes with the young Puni girl. "You're just as brave, and just as smart as I am!"

"I don't know," the girl said. "I was really scared back then."

"So was I, dear," Goomphia said softly. "But being brave isn't about never being scared, it's about doing things even when you are."

"Like how when I went to help my father find mushrooms in the woods, even though it was scary?" the girl asked.

"Yes, exactly like that," Goomphia said with a smile. "See I knew you were brave!" Goomphia nudged against the Puni girl and they both giggled. "Would you like to come inside?" Goomphia asked as she held the door open for the young girl.

"Yes, please," the young Puni walked into Goomphia's home and immediately approached the fire place. "Wow! This is so warm!"

"What's your name, dear?" Goomphia asked as she sat down on the rocking chair near the fireplace.

"Punette!" Punette said happily. "But my daddy calls me Netty!"

"Would you like some tea, Punette?" Goomphia offered.

"No thank you,"

"It's really quite delicious," Goomphia insisted. "Or perhaps, hot chocolate?"

Punette's eyes lit up at Goomphia's second suggestion. Goomphia smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate.

A tranquil silence drifted through the house as Punette sat and waited for Goomphia to return with the hot chocolate. Despite the recent catastrophic events, Goomphia was still able to find moments of solitude in her everyday activities. Even though the woods were riddled with monsters, Goomphia would oftentimes go mushroom hunting, or search for new herbs to use in her cooking. Making hot chocolate for her and her guests brought a sense of comfort.

Before the darkness consumed the land, she used to spend her days birdwatching or going for long walks even after the sun went down. These leisurely activities were now a thing of the past. She had to work hard to survive and to protect not only herself, but the Punies who relied on her. They had no place to go, and were far too vulnerable to stand a chance against these monsters.

Goomphia returned with two cups of hot chocolate. She placed the mug in front of Punette who jumped up to the lap and lapped from the mug eagerly.

After a few moments, Punette broke the silence. "Um, Miss Goomphia?"

"Mmhmm?" she asked looked up from her mug.

"What's your favorite book?" Punette's eyes were now focused on the large bookcase on the left side of the fireplace. Goomphia's house was littered with books upon books. Each room in her house had at least one gigantic bookcase, and even still she didn't have enough room for all of her books. Many of them were scattered on the floor, on the tables, and stacked on top of chairs.

"Oh that's a good question…" Goomphia said her eyes focused upwards to indicate she was thinking. "That's a _hard_ question!"

Goomphia stood up from her chair and began scanning her bookcase. She didn't see anything that sparked her interest. She moved onto the next room. Then the next. Her eyes then fell upon a book that made her smile.

"Have you ever read the story of _Goomblestiltskin_?" Goomphia asked.

"No?" Punette said quietly.

"It's a story about a man who lies to the king and says his daughter can spin straw into gold. The daughter is not actually able to do it, but a _strange_ magical creature does it for her. As repayment the creature demands that she gives him her first born child!"

Punette gasped. Goomphia smiled, and continued telling the story.

"When the woman's daughter is born, the creature shows up to take it from her. She and the creature strike a deal for her to be able to keep her baby. If she can guess the creature's name in three days then she can keep the baby! So the young girl begins to investigate to try to figure out the creature's name. She leaves the safety of her home and eventually stumbles across the house of the creature and hears him talking to himself, and he says his name is Goomblestiltskin! So the girl hurries home and when he comes to ask if she knows his name she tells him. With his name now known he loses his powers and she can keep her baby!"

"Yay!" Punette said excitedly.

"I very much like this story because it tells us that even if it feels like you have lost, seeking out information can bring light to even of the most hopeless of situations. But information doesn't come easy. The girl had to leave the safety of her home to find what she needed."

"That's a really neat story," Punette said. There was a short moment of silence. "Do you think we can stop the monsters like the lady in the story did?"

"I certainly hope so," Goomphia said quietly. She thought for a moment about the story she had just told. She turned her gaze to Punette. "It's starting to get late, perhaps it's time for you to head back to the shelter underneath the house, we don't want your father to worry."

"Oh! Okay," Punette said with a smile. "Good night, Miss Goomphia!"

"Punette, can you please let your father know I would like to speak to him for a moment," Goomphia added before Punette left.

"Am I in trouble?" the young girl asked.

Goomphia let out a chuckle. "Of course not! There was something I would like to tell him."

"Okay!" Punette said happily again. "I'll go get him! Good night, Miss Goomphia!"

"Good night, dear," Goomphia watched the Puni girl quickly scurry from her house into the small shelter underneath. The Goomba then ran to her room, she found a small scarf which she wrapped around her head. She tucked her graying auburn hair underneath, and quickly packed a small bag of items and attached it to her body.

There was a small tap at her door. Goomphia opened the door and saw a male Puni, Punette's father, staring up at her.

"You would like to speak to me?" the Puni male asked.

"Yes," Goomphia said she walked out of her house and stood next to him. "I felt it best to let you know that I am leaving my home. Only for the evening… hopefully."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"If we want Boggly Woods to be safe again, I need more information about these creatures, and all this darkness" Goomphia responded looking out into the night.

"Miss Goomphia, you're going to leave the woods? It isn't safe!" he asked.

"I'm well aware... but there aren't any libraries here in the woods… and if I stay here, nothing will change," Goomphia responded. She turned to meet his gaze. "My house is always open to you, if anything happens please seek shelter there."

"What do you even hope to find out?" he asked.

"A way to banish these monsters once and for all," Goomphia said with determination. She looked out into the darkness of the woods and then back to Punette's father. They exchanged no more words. She could sense the fear in his eyes, and her heart felt like it were about to beat out of her chest, but she was determined.

She turned away from him and began walking into the forest. Her goal was to find the pipe that lead from Boggly Woods to the mainlands.

 _Mainlands..._ the word struck fear into her heart. Word across the land was that only fools who wish to meet a painful and unnecessary death travel to the mainlands, all because a fearsome demon ruled over the new kingdom it had created.

Goomphia knew she would be risking everything, but it would be the only way to gain the information she so desperately sought.

The sun had disappeared over the horizon, and the sky was completely dark. The veil of darkness shrouding the sky made the nights even darker. The eeriness of it all was heightened by the sounds of monsters roaming the woods. There were unidentifiable noises echoing through the air. Crunches and cracks. Goomphia had no idea if it was the sounds of branches breaking or bones. She decided not to dwell on it for too long.

Goomphia traveled silently through the woods, making sure to stay completely aware of her surroundings. She avoided breaking any twigs and sticks with her feet. She wanted to make sure she didn't alert any creature to her presence.

Her goal was finally in sight. A small tree-like pipe stuck out above the ground. This was the absolute quickest way back to the mainlands. Her eyes then noticed a slight bit of movement near the pipe. Two large piranha plants swayed back and forth in the chilling, evening breeze.

 _Pale Piranhas…_ Goomphia thought to herself.

Pale Piranhas had no eyes, so they stalked their prey by sensing their movement. Their teeth were incredibly sharp, so once they had you in their grasp it would be the end for sure. Luckily their lack of sight helped Goomphia immensely.

Goomphia kept her eyes locked on the Pale Piranhas. They hadn't seemed to have heard or sensed her movement. She inched closer and closer to the pipe. Her eyes would glance down to the ground before each step to make sure her path was still clear. Now was not the time to risk a stupid mistake and step on a branch.

Goomphia stepped quietly, stealthily, and ever so slowly towards the pipe. Once she finally reached it, she knew she was going to make just a slight bit of noise hopping onto the pipe.

 _I need a distraction_. Her eyes scanned the area and she found a large stick resting near her. She slowly inched towards the stick, knelt down and flicked her foot underneath it. She gathered all the strength she had in her aged body and kicked it as far as she could. The stick flew through the air and landed against a tree.

The loud smack completely shattered the tense silence. The stick broke as it slammed against the bark, and the pieces flew in opposite directions. The stick landed in the leaves and added additional sounds to the air.

The Pale Piranhas were immediately on alert and sunk down under the ground and traveled quickly to the source of the sound. Goomphia saw her chance and jumped onto the pipe. She was immediately whisked away from Boggly Woods and traveled southwards through the pipe towards the mainlands.

Her body flew through the pipe with incredible speed, and in just a few short moments, Goomphia was warped from the quiet forest of Boggly Woods and emerged in a place she wish she hadn't entered. Her feet fell against hard, gray stones. The smell of smoke and destruction danced viciously through the air, as the charred remains of the once prosperous town lay before her. Her ears were assaulted by screams of agony coming from the windows of a large, ominous tower. Darkness and despair had consumed the entire town. It was completely unfamiliar to her.

A large castle stood at the edge of the area and cast it terrible shadow on the villagers it controlled. Goomphia wasn't able to recognize any of the buildings. It was clear that the entire town had been wiped clean and a new terrifying kingdom stood in its place.

Goomphia quickly scanned her surroundings, and moved as quickly as her bones could allow behind a pile of boxes. She needed cover, because there was no doubt that she was not welcome here. The library was obviously no longer standing, so perhaps this was a wasted trip.

"What are you doing out so late?" A loud, threatening voice echoed through the air. Goomphia's heart leapt into her throat, but she quickly realized the voice was not directed to her.

A few feet in front of her she saw a male Toad. He had a small bag strapped to his back. He looked exhausted. Hardly enough strength to carry forward. He was cowering before a large domineering shadowy figure. The shadow creature towered several feet above the Toad. His body made entirely out of shadow, except for the top of his head, which he wore a green hat, and had green hair poking out from underneath.

"S-Skadus…" The male Toad said with terror filling his voice. "I... am just trying to…"

"Silence," the Shadow Creature, Skadus, shouted. "I have no need for pitiful excuses like yours."

"Please… Don't hurt me," the Toad said quietly lowering to his knees.

Skadus laughed and thrusted his hands towards the Toad. Shadows covered the ground, these shadows seemed to have a life of their own, almost as if they were a swarm of flies. The shadows moved from Skadus to the Toad. The Toad began to scream as his body was consumed slowly in the shadows. The shadows climbed up from the ground and latched onto his feet then slowly devoured the rest of his body. He continued to scream as the shadows lifted him into the air. Goomphia watched in horror as the shadows began to enclose on the Toad and started to crush him. She heard the sounds of bones snapping and breaking, and soon his screams ran wet from his own blood. The shadows went smaller and smaller until the screams ceased. Goomphia felt tears in her eyes as her mouth fell agape. She tried not to make a single sound

The Toad's remains were still consumed in shadows as they sunk into the ground and returned to Skadus. Skadus took a deep breath and absorbed the Toad within himself. The terrifying creature scanned his surroundings, then sunk into the earth and vanished.

Goomphia let the tears fall freely. There was no sign of the Toad. It were as if nothing had even happened. The area was now eerily quiet.

 _What am I even doing here?_ Goomphia asked herself. _This is stupid. I'm going to get myself killed._

She poked her head out from behind the boxes and surveyed the area. It seemed empty for the most part. Everyone was obviously too scared to leave the safety of their shelter. Her eyes then caught movement. A small covered wagon was moving towards the castle.

It first struck her as odd, seeing as nothing else could be seen throughout the town, but then she realized.

 _Supplies_

Goomphia decided to push herself away from the boxes and quickly, and stealthily ran towards the wagon. She heard her joints pop as she began to push her body past its limit. In her younger years, keeping up with a wagon wouldn't have been a problem. Her body now, however, realized this was no easy feat. She kept her eyes focused on the wagon even as she started to fall behind.

The wagon came to a halt in front of a large iron gate. The wagon stayed still long enough for her to catch up. She jogged up to the side of the wagon and rested her back against the back wheel.

Goomphia could hear an exchanging of words between the driver and the gatekeeper, but was unable to make out what they were saying.

She then jumped up onto the back of the wagon and then stepped inside. The wagon began moving once again and she and quickly tucked herself into a small crevice between two large piles of supplies. She pushed a smaller box in front of her and hid herself entirely from view. She realized it was hard to catch her breath. She took several deep breaths as her body screamed at her.

 _I am way in over my head,_ Goomphia thought to herself as she bumped up in down as the wagon traveled closer to large castle. The wagon then came to a stop, and Goomphia heard the driver get out and noticed that his footsteps sounded as if they were heading to the front of the wagon.

Goomphia sat and listened, and then heard a very loud creak. The driver must have opened the palace doors by himself. She heard footsteps again and soon the driver was back inside and the wagon was moving forward once again.

Goomphia peaked out from her hiding spot, but was unable to see anything. She decided not to risk being seen and sunk back down between the boxes.

The wagon traveled only a few feet forwards and then came to a halt. The driver got out once again. Goomphia heard footsteps moving to the large door. There was another loud creak and a soft boom as the doors fell shut.

Goomphia tried to hold her breath as she realized everything had become incredibly silent. She listened. She could hear no footsteps. She could hear no voices. No movement. She was very confident that she was alone.

Goomphia gently pushed herself out from her hiding spot. She approached the back of the wagon and slowly peaked her head out to address her surroundings. The place seemed completely empty. She hopped out from the back of the wagon and landed on carpet. Her eyes scanned the inside of the palace.

The interior of the castle was just as unwelcoming as the exterior. The walls were black, and a blood-red carpet stretched along the floors. Torches were mounted along the wall, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The place reeked of death, and Goomphia could almost feel the weight of darkness pressing down against her. She turned in a circle to take in everything.

She searched for her next path to take, and noticed the room only had two doors. An enormous red door which was behind the wagon. This gigantic door was no doubt the entrance to the palace. On the opposite side of the room was a much smaller door. This door was her only option if she wanted to go forward.

She stepped away from the wagon and began walking down the long eerie corridor. Her footsteps echoed through the silence. She caught herself holding her breath.

 _Breathe,_ she reminded herself. _Breathe._ She exhaled a breath so heavy that it formed a slight fog on the bottom of her glasses that quickly faded.

As she walked deeper into the castle, she soon discovered a large staircase. The only direction it lead was downwards, so she descended deeper.

As she got further and further away from the castle entrance, she felt her heart beating faster. Her breath was becoming shallow. It was harder and harder to catch her breath. Her bones were aching, her body exhausted. She had never felt this terrified.

She eventually reached what seemed to be an entirely empty corridor with the same blood-read carpet covering the floors. Goomphia continued walking forward when suddenly a large patch of spikes ripped up from beneath the carpet. One spike pierced her shoe and left a hole. She held back a scream and jumped backwards.

 _Of course there would be traps,_ Goomphia thought. _I almost thought this would be too easy._

Goomphia pushed up her glasses and her eyes darted around the room. There had to be a way to pass over these spikes. The chandelier was far too high off the ground for her to jump onto and swing across the room, not that her body would even allow such a feat. Not to mention that the burning candles on there would also be very dangerous.

Goomphia paced back and forth in the room. Each time she approached the spikes they would shoot up into the air, then disappear beneath the carpet again. It seemed the entire length of the corridor was riddled with spikes, until she reached the far end of the hallway. Where spikes had shot up in the middle and on the other side of the hallway, they didn't seem to shoot up on this side. Goomphia raised an eyebrow and proceeded with caution. The patch of spikes shot up in the middle of the room, but the patch of carpet she was treading on seemed to be void of any deadly weapons. She soon realized most of the hallway had spikes hidden beneath the floor, but each section of the corridor left a safe spot to proceed. If one moved with caution, the corridor was not as deadly as it originally seemed.

Once she reached the end of the corridor, and had proceeded to the next room, she threw her head back in frustration. The deeper she was moving into the castle, the harder the puzzles became. There was a thin hallway, and bars of fire were spinning through the room. She could feel the heat radiating through the room, already there was sweat forming on her forehead.

She moved as quickly as she could through the room. When the bars of fire swung near her she bent her knees which cracked at her, and she jumped in the air. Jumping over them almost as if she were playing a very deadly game of jump rope. She could feel the heat sting her feet as she narrowly avoided being burned. With each jump over the bars of the fire, Goomphia felt her confidence boost, but her body was quickly losing its energy. She soon reached the end of the corridor and entered the next room.

This room seemed to be a dining room of sorts. There was an enormous table in the middle of the room, covered by a black table cloth. Several chairs were positioned around the table. No food was on the table, and the room was devoid of any life. She sighed a breath of relief that she hadn't arrived during dinner time. She walked quietly to the other side of the room, but before she could even make it halfway through the room, the door she was heading towards opened with a creak. Her heart stopped for a moment and her brain kicked into overdrive.

She needed to hide _immediately_.

Goomphia ran to the closest pillar and hid behind it. Voices echoed through the room. Goomphia stuck her head out ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of who had arrived. The large shadow creature she had seen devour the Toad earlier, Skadus, had walked into the room. To his side was a smaller shadow creature. This creature wore a blue hat and had long gray hair flowing from beneath her hat.  
The female shadow creature was talking.

"Even so, Skadus, I do believe there is something wrong with him," she said. Her voice reminded Goomphia of a stereotypical witch. It was dry and crackly.

"I understand where you're coming from, Beldam," Skadus said. "I don't believe I trust him either."

"I'm almost afraid he'll use the Crystal Stars against her," Beldam said. She took a place at the table, so did Skadus.

 _Oh no_ , Goomphia thought to herself. _They aren't going to leave._

"Well, do you think Shade even would know how to use them?"

"I don't know, Skadus," Beldam said. "I can't tell if he's playing stupid or simply is an imbecile."

"It would be completely foolish to challenge Her Majesty," Skadus said. "She gave him life. He should be utterly grateful for that. I know I am. I recently destroyed a young Toad. His essence, his very being was absorbed and transferred to Her Majesty. The creation of the Crystals Stars have certainly helped make her even more powerful. I don't think Shade could stand a chance against her."

Goomphia found these Crystal Stars they were speaking interesting. She had never read of such a thing before. Despite all the books she had read, she had no idea what they were. These piqued her interest. It sounded like they harnessed incredible power.

"Perhaps you're right," Beldam said.

"You worry too much, dear Beldam," Skadus said with a laugh. "The land fears us. The Queen is unstoppable. With the Crystal Stars in our possession nothing can stop us."

The doors creaked open once again.

Goomphia pressed her lips together tightly to prevent any sounds from escaping, because what had entered the room sent shivers of terror through her body. She felt as though she was staring at pure evil. The woman had pale purple skin, skin that seemed to glimmer in the light of the burning chandeliers. Goomphia realized it wasn't skin at all, but scales. The woman's eyes were an endless void of darkness, and her hair matched the darkness of her eyes. Her pitch-black hair flowed down over her shoulder and hung by her sides. She was dressed in a black dress, and around her neck was a blood-red gem which clasped a large cloak around her neck. The cloak whipped through the air as the monstrous woman rushed into the room. Upon her head was a gleaming crown with spikes that pointed towards the ceiling. Everything about this woman was terrifying.

"My queen," Skadus and Beldam said obediently as the queen approached the two shadow creatures.

"You have done well today, Skadus," the woman said. Her voice sounded like nothing from his earth. It sounded as if her voice was coming from every corner of the room. It echoed, but also felt heavy. Every word she spoke struck terror into Goomphia. "The lives you have taken today have added to my strength. Quite admirable work."

"I'm not worthy, your highness" Skadus said with his head lowered.

"But there is a reason I have called the two of you here this night," the Shadow Queen said. "You may not know this, but a parasite from the town of Petalburg has broke through Hooktail's defenses and has stolen the Crystal Star I had placed there."

The table was silent. Goomphia listened intently.

"The wretched creature has used my own powers against me. I am issuing you both a warning. _Do not_ approach Petalburg. My forces have told me the worthless creature has created a protective barrier of light around the town. Anyone that dares to bring them harm is immediately destroyed when they reach the light. So, you must understand the situation is urgent. If others learn what power the Crystal Stars contain, they could easily be used against us. As powerful as we are, we are no match against the power of the heavens."

"My Queen, I wanted to mention a concern," Beldam said.

"Speak," The Shadow Queen demanded.

"It's about Shade,"

"And what about him?"

"I don't trust him," Beldam added. "He doesn't kill as often as he should. He has the power to burn down cities, but I have yet to see him-"

"Beldam, cease," the Shadow Queen said. "Shade may not be as wondrous as the two of you and Marilyn. But truth be told I don't need him to be. The three of you have spread so much death and destruction that just Shade's presence strikes terror into those who see him. Which I can feed off of through the Crystal Stars. Shade was the one who gave me the idea for the Crystal Stars, and he has allowed my power to continually grow."

"Yes, Your Majesty I understand," Beldam said. "But I fear he may try to use the Crystal Stars against you,"

"If he does, I will snuff out his life with nothing more than a blink of my eyes," the Shadow Queen said with confidence. "He would cease to exist before he could even attempt to use them. His life can be destroyed just as easily as it was created."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"My Queen," Skadus spoke up. "What measures should we take to keep the Crystal Stars protected?"

"There are still six Crystal Stars that are in our possession. I shall guard the most powerful one here. I want the four of you to each protect one of the fives stars that I have scattered across the land. I no longer trust Hooktail to keep them safe, so Gloomtail will keep watch upon the one that remains. The parasites of this land tremble at the mere thought of you. The fear you have created will render them useless. None shall dare challenge you."

"If they do, I shall rip them apart," Skadus said his voice charged with energy.

"And I shall freeze their souls," Beldam said with a cackle.

"Spread the word to Marilyn and to Shade," the Shadow Queen commanded. "I shall inform Gloomtail of our current situation."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Skadus and Beldam said in unison.

"And," the Shadow Queen said with her eyes suddenly burning a terrible red. "Do _not_ fail me."

Skadus and Beldam sunk into the shadows in the ground and disappeared from the room.

The Shadow Queen turned away from the table, her cloak whipped around her and thrashed through the air as she quickly left through the door she had entered from.

The room fell silent. Goomphia could hear her heart beating, she tried to keep her breath under control. She moved as quickly as she could out of the room, and back through the corridors and hallways. Her body ached for her to stop running, but she ran until she was once again faced with the enormous red palace door.

She took a deep breath and pushed against the door. It barely moved, it was incredibly heavy. She pushed harder until it opened just enough for her to push herself through.

The front of the castle was completely empty. Goomphia sent a silent prayer of thanks and ran as fast as she could away from the castle. She soon approached the gates. There was a gatekeeper positioned on the other side.

Before she even had time to think, she heard a voice ring out.

"Halt!" the voice shouted. Goomphia's body froze. She turned to the gatekeeper. He was an armored Koopa. He had dark spikes on his shell and his eyes were glowing red. "What business do you have here?"

Goomphia spoke immediately.

"I'm a messenger from…" she tried not to pause for too long. "Petalburg. I came to inform her highness of the mess the… parasite… from that town had caused. I am heading back now to survey the lands"

"Very well," the Gatekeeper said. He opened the gate. "Proceed."

 _Wow_ , Goomphia thought to herself. _Well, I do suppose leaving the castle is a lot easier than getting inside._

Goomphia pushed passed the Gatekeeper, and ran towards the pipe that would take her back home. She quickly arrived and was immediately warped back to Boggly Woods. After witnessing the monsters that had invaded the mainlands the Clefts and Pale Piranhas didn't seem to be as scary.

She walked slowly through the woods back to her home. As she came closer and closer to her home she felt the adrenaline leaving her body, and everything that was aching, began to hurt even more. Her feet, her legs, her head. It seemed with each heartbeat her body pulsed with pain.

She finally arrived home, and for the first time in a long time she found herself reaching for the mailbox. Perhaps it was instinct, but she hadn't had mail in quite some time. She shook her head at herself. After the darkness veiled the sky the mail had stopped arriving. Maybe one day, perhaps, she could sit and read a letter again.

She pushed her way inside and immediately jumped into her bed and pulled to covers close to her. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling.

 _I'm too old for this,_ she said with a smile.

Goomphia reflected on the information she had gathered this evening. She smiled. She had finally found the information she had been looking for. She now knew this darkness could come to an end. There was finally hope for the land and its people. These Crystal Stars could banish the darkness once and for all, and she swore that she was going to do just that.


	4. Chapter 3: The Stalwart Koopa

Hello, everyone.  
I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

Here are my usual disclaimers. Some characters, such as Gloomtail, and places such as Fahr Outpost and Twilight Town belong to Nintendo. As does the lore this story is base off of.

With that out of the way enjoy Chapter 3 of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"

Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter Three: The Stalwart Koopa

In an icy region, far away from the mainlands a lone Koopa wandered the lands. He had traveled from all parts of the land, and now he had found himself trudging through the snow. He was a wanted Koopa, but he was also a feared Koopa. Wherever Kroop, the young Koopa traveled, he tore down monsters wave after wave. His spirit was unbreakable, and the determination that burned within him kept him warm even in the coldest of regions.

Kroop held his arms close to his chest to help shield himself from the wind. It was clear he was a Koopa that had won many fights, and was unafraid of charging headfirst into battle. His practically impenetrable shell was laden with scratches, and on the left side of his face was a long scar that traveled from his head, down passed his eye, and to his lower jaw.  
Around his wrist was a bright pink cloth. Whenever he felt like turning back, the cloth would remind him what he was fighting for and he would carry on.

The landscape was unforgiving, the wind was cold and fierce. His feet crunched the snow as the white flakes continued to fall. He had his eyes set on the small town in the distance. The town, Fahr Outpost, was the only town in this unforgiving land, but Kroop knew that he would find monsters there. These ruthless creatures seemed to go wherever civilization was. Kroop had guessed that the horrific creature, that had brought these monsters to the land, fed off of hopelessness, fear, and despair. He was determined to banish these monsters and bring hope to the land once more.

Step after step he drew closer and closer to Fahr Outpost. His eyes flared with determination as he kept his attention focused on his destination. He was almost there. He could see movement. A large blue cloud monster, called an Ice Puff, was patrolling back and forth, Kroop correctly guessed that it was searching for intruders.

 _Monsters,_ Kroop thought to himself, feeling hatred and disgust rising up from his stomach. Kroop focused on his target, and he almost smiled to himself. This monster had no idea what was about to happen.

The Koopa crept up quietly to the monster, all the while remaining undetected.

He then tucked himself into his shell, and then with incredible speed he shot himself through the air. He struck the Ice Puff with deadly accuracy. Kroop and the monster fell to the ground with a thud that even the layers of snow couldn't muffle. Kroop withdrew himself from his shell and kneeled on top of the monster, his eyes flaring with anger.

The monster wriggled and screamed. Kroop held the monster in place.

"Make a single sound and I will destroy you," Kroop threatened. The monster stopped screaming, the monsters eyes sunk. The monster realized that it had already lost. "Good." Kroop removed himself from on top of the Ice Puff. "Now get out. I had better never see your face again." The Ice Puff made no noise and ran away into the wilderness, away from the town.

Kroop glared as he watched the monster disappear into the distance. He looked down at his right wrist, which had the pink cloth tied around it, and he patted the cloth with his other hand. He closed his eyes for a moment then continued on towards Fahr Outpost.

He had finally arrived into the town. The town was small, with only a few buildings. At the very end of the town stood a large stone tower. Kroop lifted an eyebrow at the structure. It seemed entirely out of place from the rest of the town.

There was a building off to the side that Kroop moved towards to take shelter. He rested his back against the building. He could hear footsteps crunching in the snow. Without looking he knew that these were monsters patrolling the city. He glanced around the building and saw a group of monsters congregating in the middle of the town. Frost Piranhas, Ice Puffs, Ice Clefts, and Boos could be seen. It seemed none of them had been alerted of his presence, that stupid patrolling monster had indeed kept his mouth shut.

Kroop pulled himself into his shell, preparing another attack. He aimed at the Frost Piranha, he was worried about them the most. Their vines and teeth were a deadly combination. He shot himself through the air, and then slid across the ground towards the Frost Piranha. The ice on the ground allowed him to travel quickly, but the distance between him and his target was too great and there were too many monsters observing. They were quickly alerted to his presence, and so before he could strike his target, the Frost Piranha sunk underneath the ground and Kroop slid right past. He then emerged from his shell and used his feet and his hand to slow his momentum. He kept his eyes focused on the monsters that were now closing in on him.

"It's the Koopa!" one of the monsters shouted. Kroop always loved hearing that. It reassured him that he was infamous with the monsters.

"Kill him!" One of the monsters shouted.

"If we capture him the Shadow Queen will love us!" Another screamed.

Kroop was surrounded, but this is how he liked it. He was always up for a challenge.

"GET HIM!" A monster screamed, and soon the town was filled with war cries.

Kroop sunk into his shell and shot himself out of the circle of monsters that was closing in on him. He jumped out of his shell and landed behind an Ice Cleft. He took hold of the Cleft before it even found time to react. The rock monster was heavy, but the countless trials Kroop had faced alone had helped build, not only his character, but his strength.

"Let me go!" The Cleft shouted as it wiggled its feet. Kroop heaved the monster over his head, and then threw it at an Ice Puff that was advancing on him. The Clefts spikes pierced the Ice Puff, and the Ice Puff scattered into the wind.

 _One Monster down,_ Kroop said to himself. Kroop ran to pick up the Cleft to use as a weapon again, but a Frost Piranha had extended a vine from the ground and wrapped it around Kroop's feet. Kroop slammed to the ground, and the wind was knocked out of him.

"DESTROY HIM!" A monster yelled.

The vines wrapped around his leg, squeezing tighter and tighter. Kroop desperately slammed his fists down on the vines, his attempts at freedom were unsuccessful. The first monster to him was the Cleft he had used to destroy the Ice Puff. Kroop slid his hand under the clefts feet and sent the Cleft down to the ground.

Soon the struggling Cleft was held firm in Kroop's arms. One arm had the Cleft locked in a headlock and the other hand was pulling against the spike on the Clefts head. Kroop tugged and tugged. The Cleft roared in pain and after a few powerful tugs, the spike was pulled from the Cleft's head.

Kroop then tossed the Cleft as far away as he could. The monster landed with a thud, and lay motionless in the snow.

He turned his attention back to the vines wrapped around his legs. He dug his newfound weapon into the vines and stabbed at them until they were tore away from his legs. In just a few moments his legs were free, but by then the monsters were practically on top of him. It was too late to escape.

Kroop immediately pulled his body into his shell. He held his body close to him and closed his eyes tight. The monsters pounded, scratched, and hammered down against the shell. Kroop felt himself being lifted in the air, and then thrown down onto the ground. He felt the shell being kicked across the ground and slammed up against the walls of the surrounding buildings. Despite all of this body remained entirely unharmed.

This was his ultimate defense, his shell had protected him from so many swarms of enemies, and this time was no different. Despite the monsters best efforts, they were unable to reach Kroop inside his walls of defense.

"BREAK IT OPEN!" A monster yelled. Kroop could tell they were frustrated. He felt himself flying through the air, against walls, and being pounded on by the monsters. As long as he remained tucked inside his shell he would stay safe.

A Frost Piranha took ahold of Kroop's shell and then flung it as far and as powerfully as it could. Kroop soared through the air and slammed against a nearby building. Kroop knew now was the time to turn back to offense. He waited a few moments then opened an eye and peered out of his shell. He saw the monsters approaching him. He took aim at one of the Boos floating towards him. He waited until his target was in range, and then with incredible speed and force, he launched himself at the unsuspecting Boo.

Kroop flew through the air like a missile. Before the shell made contact, Kroop emerged himself from inside his shell and extended a hand. He reached into the Boo's mouth and grabbed onto the Boo's tongue. Kroop flashed a small smile. He had another weapon.

The Boo shrieked in what sounded more like annoyance than pain. The Koopa began swinging the Boo around like a lasso, the range getting wider and wider as Kroop swung it around faster and faster. Kroop swung the Boo into a nearby Cleft which sent the monster flying into a wall. He quickly turned around and targeted a Frost Piranha. Before the monster could hide under ground, Kroop swung the Boo down like a hammer. The Boo struck the Piranha with incredible force. The Frost Piranha simply stopped moving and sunk to the floor.

Kroop continued to lash out at the monsters with the Boo's own body. The Boo was no longer making noise, it was clear that Kroop had caused it to lose consciousness. Kroop turned his attention to an unconscious Cleft. He let go of the Boo, which soared through the sky and landed on the ground with a quiet thud. Kroop ran to the unconscious Cleft that was slumped against a building.

It was so much easier to wield a motionless Cleft as a weapon than one that actively tried to resist. Kroop liked using the Clefts as weapons, because they could act as an offensive weapon as well as a rock-solid shield.

The waves of monsters were relentless… for a time, but soon the herds were thinning as many of them lay motionless on the ground. When a monster attempted to attack Kroop from behind, the Koopa would grip the Cleft-turned-weapon's shoes and it swing it head first into his unsuspecting attacker.

When he realized that the monsters were no longer advancing on him, he smiled, they were instead running away from Fahr Outpost. This wasn't the first time he had done it, but he always felt overwhelming pride when he rid a village of monsters.

Soon the only sound filling the night was the sound of the cold snowy wind whistling through the air.

The village was entirely empty. He didn't expect the residents to come running out of their homes to praise him. It was hard to trust anyone these days. He even considered knocking on a nearby door just to inform whoever lived there that the threat was now gone. There was something, however, that had his attention since he arrived to the small snowy village. The large stone tower. He began walking towards the looming structure.

The structure stretched towards the sky and overshadowed the rest of the tiny houses in Fahr Outpost. Kroop needed to find out why this structure was here, it didn't seem to belong at all. There didn't seem to be any windows, except at the very top. There were many small windows that circled around the building. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't for sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it almost seemed as though there was a faint blue glow coming from inside the windows. The tower almost looked like strange lighthouse.

The entrance to the tower was unguarded and unlocked, so he pushed it open without a moment of hesitation. The inside was entirely empty except for a spiral staircase that lead only upwards. Kroop quickly ascended the stairs. The tower was silent, he was confident that if there were any monsters inside that they had fled at the sight of him.

When he reached the top he realized the light he had noticed from below wasn't just a figment of his imagination. There was indeed a blue light emitting from the room. The source of the light caused Kroop to raise an eyebrow in intrigue. A beautiful sapphire star-shaped gem floated in the room. Kroop approached it quickly and reached out to grab the glowing blue treasure.

The moment he touched the star it began to glow much brighter. The light burst from the top of the tower, illuminating the entirety of Fahr Outpost.

"Ohhh…" Kroop said outloud. He felt warmth flow over his body, his weariness and aching seemed to melt away in an instant. He then suddenly felt his body surge with power, a power he had never felt before. Was this magic?

Kroop took the sapphire star and tucked it into his shell. He knew he could destroy any monsters with this new powerful gem. The fire of determination that burned within him burned even brighter now. He felt unstoppable.

With the sapphire gem now in his possession he quickly descended the stairs and left the tower. The village was now no longer empty, a few of Fahr Outpost's residents were emerging from their homes.

Kroop tried not to cause a commotion, he didn't need praise. He didn't really want it. He started to make his way from the town. Before he could, however, he was stopped by one of the residents. It was a blue bob-omb.

"You defeat monsters, da?" the bob-omb asked.

"Yes," Kroop said simply.

"You big hero, very big hero indeed," the bob-omb added.

Kroop changed the subject. He reached into his shell and removed the sapphire star. He presented it to the bob-omb. "What is this thing?"

"Just showed up one day," the bob-omb explained. "Tower rose from shadows, monsters placed star at top of tower, da."

"Do you have any helpful information?" Kroop asked. He was growing impatient. He wanted to be out of this cold region.

"Nye," the bob-omb said. "All I know, star mysterious, monsters bad, and Koopa hero."

"I'm no hero," Kroop said not just trying to be modest. His hand instinctively resting on the pink cloth tied around his wrist.

"Da, hero. Koopa save all of Fahr Outpost!" The bob-omb said.

"The monsters will bother you no longer," Kroop said. His eyes were focused on the horizon. His goal now to find more monsters to banish.

"Koopa hero has all our thanks," the bob-omb added.

Kroop made no acknowledgement to the bob-omb's words and began walking towards his next destination. His eyes remained focused on the horizon.

* * *

Even with the power of the sapphire star, Kroop found that traveling was still very taxing on him. He grew hungry, his body was aching, he was exhausted.

As he traveled further south from Fahr Outpost, the temperature started to grow warmer. But he noticed the sky, even though it was shrouded by a veil of darkness, it never seemed to change from twilight. The sun had just disappeared beyond the horizon, but it never seemed to go further than that. The orange glow of twilight shone across the sky, and never changed. It seemed as if the sun had gotten stuck on its descent beyond the horizon.

The landscape was littered with leafless trees. There was a very eerie vibe pulsating through the dark forest. Kroop thought for sure this would be a breeding ground for monsters, but he had seen none at all.

Everything ached, from his head down to his toes. His stomach growled in hunger, and he felt as if his body could collapse in exhaustion at any moment. But before he could give up completely his eyes fell upon a small village, and hope burned even brighter. This village looked entirely untouched by monsters. He noticed villagers were walking through the village, almost as if nothing were wrong.

When he arrived at the village, he realized it was unlike nothing he had ever seen. The villagers of the town wore almost emotionless expression. Their faces were cast in shadow and their eyes glowed. The sun was still in a state of twilight, and everything felt barren. And… perhaps Kroop was going crazy, but it sounded as if the black birds on the trees were talking amongst themselves.

Kroop stumbled into town. He surveyed his surroundings. No monsters indeed, just an eerie town filled with eerie people. The villagers didn't seem much for conversation, which Kroop found relief in. He trudged through the village in silence and walked towards the inn. All he was interested in was eating and getting some rest.

He slammed the door open louder and harder than he intended to. The innkeeper let out a surprised scream. The innkeeper was a Boo girl. She had long fierce fangs, and she emitted a dull purple glow. She glared at him for scaring her. Kroop sent her an apologetic look over the door, but said nothing.

"Come on in, I suppose," the innkeeper said. "Doors always open." Kroop nodded at her. She continued talking. "What brings you to Twilight Town?"

"What do you have to eat?" Kroop asked with roughness in his voice.

"Not much for conversation, I see," the Boo said. She floated over to a large cabinet and began to browse. "I can make a mushroom steak, or mushroom soup. I can make a golden leaf salad, and I always have Koopa tea."

"Whatever is quickest. I'd like to buy a meal and a room for one night."

"Coming right up," the Boo said. Kroop could sense a bit of annoyance in her voice. He didn't really care.

Kroop sat at a small table. He noticed the Boo kept trying to glance over at him. Her behavior was starting to strike him as odd.

"What's your name?" the innkeeper asked as she floated over to him. She held a bowl of mushroom soup in one hand and mug of koopa tea in the other.

"Whats yours?" Kroop asked.

"I asked you first," the innkeeper said as she placed the bowl and mug in front of Kroop.

Kroop ignored her and began slurping his soup. The innkeeper focused her attention on the Koopa.

"Where'd you get that scar?" she asked, her eyes tracing up and down the large scar on Kroop's face.

Kroop's eyes darted up from his soup and connected with the innkeeper. She could sense his anger. His intention was clear. _Stop asking questions._

Kroop lifted the mug to his mouth and sipped the Koopa tea.

"How are you feeling?" the innkeeper asked.

"Do you know how to be silent?" Kroop said, his voice booming through the inn.

"No… Really… How are you feeling?" the innkeeper asked again. He saw a malicious smile cross her face.

Kroop felt his head start to feel light.

"What did you..." Kroop's words trailed off. His body felt heavy, and the room starting spinning. He lost control of his body, and he fell backwards off his chair. His body came crashing down to the floor, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Kroop felt consciousness coming back to him. His head still felt light, and his body still was aching. Then the memories came flooding back to him. The strange town, the soup, the tea, the innkeeper who-

Kroop shot his eyes open. He could hardly see anything. Wherever he was, it was dark. He tried to move, but soon realized his body was restrained. There were metal shackles on his wrists and on his legs. He struggled.

"Finally," a voice said in the darkness. He recognized it as the innkeeper.

"Let me go," Kroop demanded. He realized this was a waste of breath as the innkeeper let out a laugh.

"You're going to stay here in the Steeple until Skadus arrives and decides what to do with you," an unfamiliar voice said in the darkness.

Kroop looked into the darkness towards the source of the voice. He glared, but knew his gesture was being ignored.

"Give us some light, I want to see if it's really him," this was another unfamiliar voice.

"Why didn't you check when she brought him in?" a voice bickered at the monster.

"Because… I… Shut up! It doesn't matter, just give me some light" the other voice said. Kroop rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly a bright light radiated through the room. When Kroop's eyes adjusted he saw that the Boo innkeeper was the one creating the light. Her magic illuminated the entire room.

Kroop saw he was chained up against the wall. He could see a forest out the window, it stretched far across the landscape. He realized he was up very high. Above him was a large golden bell. He had no idea where he was. In front of him were several monsters staring at him. There was the Boo innkeeper, a Hyper Cleft, a Hyper Goomba, and a Hyper Paragoomba.

"It has to be," the Hyper Cleft said as it approached Kroop. "He's got the scar on his face and all over the shell."

Kroop suddenly remembered the sapphire star he had tucked away. He pressed his back against the wall to see if he could still feel the star. His hopes fell when he realized it was no longer in his possession.

"Not so big and bad now, are ya?" one of the Hyper Goombas asked.

"You're all talk, shitwad," Kroop spat at the goomba. "One jump to the head and you're dead."

The monsters chuckled.

"And look he's got the stupid pink thing on his wrist," the Paragoomba pointed out.

The Cleft turned his attention to the pink cloth tied around Kroop's right wrist. He began to prod at it with the spikes on his head.

"LEAVE THAT ALONE!" Kroop shouted. He flailed his body back and forth trying to resist the Cleft. His protests made the Cleft laugh. "PLEASE!" Kroop continued to shout.

The Cleft placed his spike between the cloth and Kroop's wrist and then sliced the cloth apart. It gently floated to the ground. Kroop roared in anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Kroop screamed.

 _Not likely,_ This voice didn't belong to any of the monsters. It echoed through the top of the bell tower and it sent complete terror down Kroop's spine.

Suddenly shadows collected on the ground, and then a sinister figure materialized in front of Kroop. When he realized who had appeared in front of him, he felt disgust, hatred, anger, and fear boil up from deep inside his soul. He screamed and struggled against his restraints. His rage flared, but he remained chained to the wall.

"You're sure it's him?" Skadus asked. His eyes scanned Kroop up and down.

"Positive," one of the monsters responded. "He's got scars like the others said. And he even had that pink thing around his wrist."

"Perfect," Skadus said with a sinister smile. "I was considering throwing him into the pit, but I think that's too easy for a wretch who has consistently defied Her Majesty…"

"What are you going to do?" The Cleft asked eagerly.

"I shall bring Gloomtail here first thing in the morning," Skadus said. "We shall make an example of him. Let all of Twilight Town witness the dragon tearing this parasite limb… from… limb."

Kroop felt as though his heart sunk into his stomach. Gloomtail was the fiercest punishment anyone could receive. Worse than death by a shadow creature. Worse than being thrown into the pit. Gloomtail was a sure way to meet a slow and painful death.

Skadus let out a sinister laugh, then he sunk into the shadows and vanished from the room.

"Hear that you scum?" The Hyper Cleft said to Kroop. "You'll be nothing but a bloody mess inside Gloomtail's stomach come tomorrow morning." The Cleft looked out the window of the Bell Tower. "I hate this place. I can never tell what time it is." The Cleft turned to his fellow monsters. "What time is it?"

"It's only just now passed midnight," the female Boo responded.

"Not as close to morning as I would have hoped," The Cleft said. He turned back to Kroop. "Well, we'll just leave you here to mourn your mistakes." Kroop struggled against his restraints, but was unsuccessful. "Give it up, scum. You're not going anywhere."

The Cleft turned away from Kroop and lifted a small trap door on floor. Most of the monsters left the room. The Cleft connected eyes with the Boo.

"Keep an eye on him. If anything happens, I know your magic can stop him," The Cleft said.

"Got it," the female Boo said. Her eyes stayed glued to Kroop.

"If he gives you any trouble, give us the signal," the Cleft said as he disappeared down the trapdoor.

Kroop struggled again. His chains knocked against the stone walls. The Boo laughed.

"Geez, you idiot, give it up already," she said with exasperation in her voice. "I enchanted the chains. You're not breaking free."

Kroop glared at the boo that stared back. Kroop maintained intense eye contact, until he let his head fall. He realized that he had lost.

"It's going to be a long night," the Boo said with a laugh.

Hours had passed. Kroop hung silently from the wall. The Boo never took her eyes off of Kroop. The room was utterly silent.

Kroop was staring at the floor, his eyes fixated on the pink cloth that had been removed from his wrist. After all the adrenalin fled from his body, he realized just how much everything hurt. Inside and out. He fought as hard as he could to hold back his tears.

His eyes remained fixed on the pink cloth, his reminder of what he was fighting for.

 _What am I even fighting for,_ Kroop said. _Revenge? Why? What's the point?_

His father and mother had always held the belief that love and kindness could change anyone. But this only lead to their demise. Kroop had spent most of his childhood believing in their philosophy, but after he witnessed them being consumed in shadows, after he heard their screams of agony until their life was snuffed out, after he lost everything, he decided that their philosophy was weakness.

His once bright outlook on the world was now very bleak and dark. He showed no kindness to his enemies, and kept himself closed off even to those who praised him for his courage. What was the point of kindness when the world was so ruthless?

As he struggled with thoughts of his past, he realized he wasn't fighting for revenge.

 _Hope,_ Kroop thought to himself. After all the hope he had lost, he fought so that others could keep theirs alive.

Kroop felt a tear escape his eyes. He tried to sniff it back.

"Are you crying?" The Boo asked. "I-"

She was immediately interrupted.

"Shut up," Kroop said with a grumble in his throat. "I don't need your worthless comments."

The Boo stared at Kroop who kept his head hung. She saw tears fall to the floor, and his occasional sniffs echoed through the Bell Tower. The Boo said nothing.

Kroop thought on his past evil-banishing endeavors. He was sure that he was only hailed as a hero because of his own reckless behavior. Once he was travelling the lands alone he found he was charging head-first into danger, attacking relentlessly and carelessly, never hesitating, and relying only on his shell for defense. He didn't care what happened to him because he had nothing left to lose.

 _Nothing left to lose._ Kroop's thought echoed through his mind. Reflecting on his parent's philosophy and the hopelessness of his situation, an idea floated into his mind.

 _Nothing left to lose._ He dried up his tears. He raised his head and locked eyes with the Boo who was still staring at him.

There was a deafening silence before anything was said.

"I forgive you," Kroop said. His words came out with confidence. His eye contact never faltered from the Boo.

The room fell into silence once again. The Boo's mouth fell slightly agape.

"What?" the Boo asked. She was trying to sound intimidating. It wasn't working.

"My father…" Kroop went silent for a brief moment. "He told me that kindness would always lead to happiness. My mother believed love was the most powerful force in the world. They believed that love and kindness could change even the darkest of hearts."

The Boo listened intently.

"Do you honestly believe that?" she asked. The air was tense between them.

Kroop lowered his head, his eyes fell on the pink cloth on the floor once again. "I did for a time," Kroop admitted. "A while ago, one of the shadow creatures came into our home. While my siblings and I hid, my parents immediately showed it kindness. They spoke to it, and helped it understand that there was no pointing in harming us."

"But it did anyway," the Boo said as if she already knew the story.

"No," Kroop said looking back at her. "He left our home, and none of us were harmed."

"Must have been Shade," the Boo admitted. "He earned a reputation for not killing. But you know why he spared you. Right?"

Kroop stayed silent.

"He told the Shadow Queen to create the Crystal Stars. The stars can absorb the souls of anyone we kill. It makes Her Majesty stronger. He was waiting until their souls could be harnessed," the Boo wasn't sure she believed this statement herself.

He continued as if the Boo said nothing. "After the Shadow Creature left us unharmed, I was convinced their philosophy could change the world…" His words trailed off.

The Boo listened to the Koopa speak. He lowered his head to the floor again.

"But the world is cruel," Kroop said quietly. "It doesn't care if you're kind or how much love you have. It will destroy you anyway." Kroop kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "So I abandoned that childish idea. You have to take on the world with a cold heart. It was the only way to survive." Kroop looked up the Boo. He managed a smile. "But look where that's gotten me."

The Boo opened then closed her mouth as if she were trying to find the words she wanted to say, but nothing came out.

"So… I forgive you," Kroop repeated. "I don't know what has happened in your life that has brought you to this. I don't know if you even want it. But I give you my forgiveness."

The Boo felt something burning inside of her. A feeling she couldn't quite identify.

"Everyone can be a good person if they just _try_ ," Kroop said. "Maybe you don't feel it now. But I know somewhere down the road, you'll understand this. Long after I am gone, torn to shreds by Gloomtail, you'll remember this and you'll abandon these monsters. You'll seek the light. You'll bring hope to the poor people of this land."

"It is true what they've said about you..." the Boo said quietly. "We all feared you as the scar-riddled Koopa with an unbreakable spirit." For the first time she took her eyes off of the Koopa and stared down at the ground. "You have a truly unbreakable spirit. Faced with a certain and painful death, you still held on to hope, and offered your captor … forgiveness?"

"I do forgive you," Kroop said again. He wasn't for sure if he believed these words himself, but he was saying them with relative ease.

"It's admirable," the Boo admitted. She scanned her eyes around the room as if she were looking for something. Then she floated over to the Koopa. She extended her hands, and an intense glow emitted from her hand. It filled the room with light, and then …

 _Clank_

Kroop fell to the ground as the shackles around his wrists and ankles opened and set him free. He fell to his hands and knees. A swarm of emotions flooded his senses. He was ecstatic. Relieved. Surprised. Amazed. And a little bit confused. He rested on his hands and knees for a moment, then looked up to the Boo and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me regret this," she said quickly.

"What-"

"We need to get you out of here," she said suddenly. "You can't tell thanks to the never-ending twilight, but it is nearly morning."

"Why-" Kroop was interrupted once again.

"Can you stop asking questions for like five seconds," she said. "And stand up for god's sake."

Kroop obeyed. He pushed himself up to his feet. His eyes fell down on on the pink cloth, he knelt down and grabbed it in his hands. He smiled for a moment and then tied it around his wrist. He turned to the Boo.

"Where's the gem I had?" Kroop asked.

"That's not just a _gem,_ " the Boo said. "It's a Crystal Star. Created by the Shadow Queen herself. It holds immense power."

"Well where is it?" Kroop asked.

"It's in the foyer," the Boo said quietly. "The one we stole from you is with the ruby star that was placed here by the Queen."

"We need to get it back," Kroop said with urgency.

"Don't worry. That will be easy," the Boo said with a smile. She lifted the trapdoor on the floor and extended a hand for Kroop, encouraging him to go first. Kroop nodded and jumped through the trapdoor. She followed close behind. There was a large spiral staircase that lead downwards. Kroop descended quickly and soon reached a small door.

"Ah!" The Boo screamed, causing Kroop to stop. "Don't, you idiot, that's where the monsters are. Let me go first. Once I have the stars, you can come out." She started to open the door.

"Are you giving me a signal?" Kroop asked.

"Trust me, you'll know," she said with a mischievous smile. She opened the door and left Kroop alone in the silent tower.

* * *

The female Boo opened the door and entered the foyer. She had always admired the structure of this building. Simple, yet beautiful. She felt her heart pounding. Why was she so nervous? The other monsters had no reason to suspect her inevitable betrayal.

"What are you doing down here?" The Cleft said calling up to the Boo. She floated over the edge of the second floor she was on, and gently descended down to the Cleft. "You're supposed to be watching the prisoner."

"I am," the Boo said calmly. "However, he's stronger than I thought. Even my magic struggles to restrain him." Her eyes drifted over to the two Crystal Stars floating behind The Cleft. The ruby star and sapphire star filled the foyer with a brilliant purple light.

"You want us to come up there?" The Paragoomba asked.

"That won't be necessary," the Boo said simply. "Just give me a Crystal star, it can help enhance my magic."

"Which one? Does it matter?" the Cleft asked turning around to the Crystal Stars.

"The red one," she responded. "I'm more familiar with its powers."

The Cleft took the ruby star in his hands then handed it over to the Boo.

A mischievous smile crossed the Boo's face and her eyes flashed with satisfaction.

"What are you-" the Cleft was cut off.

The Boo held the ruby star in her hands and channeled her energy. The foyer was engulfed in a blinding white light. The Boo could hear what sounded like the ticking of clocks, then the ticking began to slow and then came to a stop, then the light faded. Once her eyes adjusted she could see her fellow monsters completely frozen in time, with looks of shock and betrayal stamped on their faces.

"Perfect," she said with a satisfied giggle.

She heard the door leading up to the Bell Tower creak open and Kroop was standing in the doorway. He was staring dumbfoundedly down at her.

"Grab your star, idiot, and let's get out of here," she shouted up at him. "I don't know how long this will last."

Kroop nodded and didn't bother to search for a staircase leading downstairs. He tucked himself into his shell and then flung himself off the second floor and down to the foyer. He quickly ran up to the sapphire star and clasped it in his hands. He felt power surge through his body. He turned back to the Boo and nodded at her.

The two quickly bolted out of the steeple and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

The Koopa ran until his body screamed for him to stop. The Boo floated quickly behind him. Kroop finally stopped moving, he was breathing heavy. He turned back to the Boo.

"Do you think they followed us?" Kroop asked.

"I never heard or saw them," the Boo responded.

The Koopa approached a large tree. "Let's set up a shelter here, I need some sleep."

The Boo floated ahead of Kroop. She thrust the ruby star out in front of her. It floated for a moment then erupted in a bright red light.

Kroop shielded his eyes. After lowering his arm his eyes widened in surprise. The large tree in front of them was hollowed out, and a door was carved out in the bark.

"What the-" Kroop was interrupted again.

"Like I said, these stars hold unfathomable power," she said. "I am proud of my magical prowess, but these stars enhance them beyond my wildest dreams."

"Do you think you can make, like... A… uhh" Kroop found himself speaking with hands. He was cupping his hands like he were holding a ball. "Like a barrier of some sort?"

"Perhaps…" she said quietly. Her eyes gazed up to the tree. "Let's combine the power of the ruby and sapphire stars."

Kroop reached into his shell and removed the sapphire star. He handed it over to her, before realizing that he hadn't thought that through. Perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea to hand over his most powerful possession.

The Boo snatched it out of his hands. She channeled her magic, closed her eyes, and focused on a protection spell. The ruby star floated to her left side, and the sapphire star was on her right. They began to circle around her and then there was a large burst of magic and Kroop noticed a large barrier extended up over the top of the tree. A large purple dome surrounded the two of them and the tree.

"This barrier is impassable," the Boo said as she handed the sapphire star back to Kroop. Kroop smiled slightly as the star was back in his possession. "It should also, _hopefully,_ make this area invisible."

"Impressive," Kroop admitted.

"Come on, let's head inside," the Boo said as she floated into the hollowed out tree. Kroop followed behind.

The inside of the tree was warm and comforting. This was the first time in a long time that Kroop felt safe. Something inside of him was telling not to let his guard down around the Boo, but he pushed it away. The Boo had already proved to him that she had changed. If she wanted to harm him, she would have done it when she was in possession of both of the Crystal Stars.

"I used the ruby star to create us some beds. It's only made out of wood and leaves, but it's better than nothing," the Boo admitted.

"I could sleep on a nest of wasps," Kroop admitted as he collapsed on the bed. He rested his hands behind his head and stared at the top of the tree.

The Boo hovered over to her bed and put the blanket of leaves over her pale, purple ghostly body.

"What made you set me free?" Kroop asked suddenly.

"I've never seen a spirit as unwavering as yours," the Boo admitted. "In the face of unending adversary, you still shone like a light in the darkness. It's really quite admirable."

"You betrayed the cause you had been fighting for," Kroop said. "That is also very admirable."

"The only thing I was fighting for was the spread of more fear and darkness across the land," the Boo said quietly. "I've seen so many families destroyed. So many people thrown into despair. So many people dead."

"Why?" Kroop asked. "Why did you join the monsters?"

"I was alone," she said. "Nowhere to go. The monsters came into Twilight town. I saw them killing so many people. Convinced them my magic would be an asset to them. We set up base in the Steeple, protecting the ruby star. I think I was just waiting…" the Boo's words trailed off. "Waiting for someone like you, someone who had something worth fighting for."

Kroop moved his hand to the pink cloth tied on his wrist. The Boo noticed this, but decided not to inquire about it.

"I don't think you ever told me your name," the Boo said after a moment.

"My name's Kroop," Kroop said in response. "Yours?"

"Vivian," she said with a small smile.

Kroop smiled in response, and the tree fell silent. Soon Kroop and Vivian drifted into a deep, comforting sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Strength in Numbers

Hello everyone,

I hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
As always here are some disclaimers before we get started. Locations such as Petalburg, and Boggly Woods belong to Nintendo. As well as the lore this story is based off of.

I'd also like to give ya a warning... This chapter may feel like a bit of a filler... but I couldn't quite figure out to connect the first three chapters with the next course of events in a super fun and exciting way.  
But, anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"  
Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter Four: Strength in Numbers

Kroop opened his eyes. He felt happily surprised. He wasn't chained to a wall. He wasn't sleeping on a pile of dirt. He wasn't curled up in a cave. This was the first time he had woken up from the comfort of a bed in a very long time. His body felt refreshed, and his strength renewed. Perhaps it was the Crystal Star tucked in his shell, but he was pretty confident that it was from a good night's rest.

He pushed himself up to seated position and looked around the hollowed-out tree. The sky outside was still dim, remaining in a perpetual state of twilight. The fact that the sun never rose was annoying, but he overlooked that. He basked in the comfort of the tree for a few moments.

His eyes fell on the other bed. Kroop lifted an eyebrow. Vivian and the ruby star were both missing.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He quickly ran out of the tree and into the woods, but he didn't get very far.

"Good morning…? er… afternoon? … Evening?" this was Vivian. Kroop turned to find the source of the voice. Vivian was floating next to a fire. On top of the fire was a large thin rock, and the sounds of eggs sizzling echoed through the empty woods. The smell of the food drifted into Kroop's nostrils and he breathed deeply. His appetite hit him with full force, and his stomach immediately growled.

"I'm making mushroom omelettes," Vivian said as she poked at the eggs with a stick. "Found some eggs, and mushrooms in the forest. I _love_ mushrooms." She added with a smile looking up at Kroop.

"I love _food_ ," Kroop said simply as he sat himself next to Vivian on a log.

"I was about to wake you," she said. "It's almost finished."

Kroop was silent as he stared into the fire.

"Did you sleep well?" Vivian asked. Kroop nodded, but said nothing.

"Me too… I haven't slept that well in a long time," she added.

"Me either," Kroop admitted.

"It's the first time I felt safe," Vivian said she looked at Kroop and smiled. He didn't meet her gaze, he was still staring at the fire. "The barrier was such a good idea."

Vivian floated away from the fire. Kroop could hear her knocking around twigs and rocks. She shortly returned with two small rocks. She gave one to Kroop.

"We can use these as plates," she said. She then lifted the omelettes off of the fire and slipped one on to Kroop's rock and the other onto hers.

Kroop scooped up the mushroom omelette with his hand. It was hot, but he didn't care. He was starving. He shoved the omelette into his mouth and he felt the last of his tension release from his body as he melted into the deliciousness of the food.

"Mmm…" Kroop said quietly. Vivian smiled.

The warmth of the omelette traveled down his throat and into his stomach. The food brought his strength back up even higher than it had been when he first awoke. He scarfed down his food as quickly as he could, then he got down off of his log and lay on his back, he tucked his hands behind his head and gazed up towards the sky. He let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"You're welcome," Vivian said as she finished up her omelette. She took the rocks and threw them back into the woods.

The two sat quietly for a few moments. Kroop had his eyes fixed on the sky up above. Vivian fixated on the crackling fire that gave the two of them warmth, light, and comfort.

"I've been travelling all over the land," Kroop said quietly, not breaking his gaze from the sky. Vivian turned to look at him. "I've been trying to rid the land of as many monsters as I can."

"I know. They're scared of you," Vivian said.

"I've cleared a lot of towns of monsters," Kroop said almost boastful.

"No… you haven't," Vivian said slowly. Kroop raised an eyebrow and then pushed himself up to a seated position. He looked at her, confused. "You never stay in one place… So when you stop the monsters in one town, they wait until you leave and just destroy it all over again."

Kroop was silent. He felt like a boulder had fallen on his stomach. The hours he had spent trekking across the lands, visiting villages, towns, and cities had been wasted. Perhaps the towns he thought he had saved were now reduced to ash, all the lives he thought he had saved could now be lost. Even Fahr Outpost could be riddled with monsters once again. Everything he worked for and fought so hard for… was all for nothing. He wasn't able to save _anyone._

"We need to stop them," Kroop said after he digested this new information. "We can't let the monsters control this land."

"The only way to stop these monsters is to stop the Shadow Queen," Vivian said waving away the thought as if it were impossible.

"Then we stop the Shadow Queen," Kroop said without hesitation. Vivian stared at him.

"You are an idiot," Vivian said with a laugh. "She's a demon, a monster with terrible power. Did you not _see_ what she did to the sky?!"

"If we take her out, the darkness that consumes our land will disappear!" Kroop said.

"Yeah, that's a big _if,_ " Vivian mocked. "IF we challenged her we'd be dead before we knew it."

"Not if we use these," Kroop said as he reached into his shell and pulled out the sapphire star. Vivian looked at it, then glanced over to the ruby star, and then back to the Kroop.

She was silent for a moment. "Maybe you're right…"

Kroop smiled. He saw hope ignite inside of her. "What can you tell me about the Shadow Queen?" he asked.

"I don't know much," Vivian admitted. "She is the one who caused all the darkness. She is the one who scattered monsters across the land. She is the one who created the Crystal Stars. She is a demon, and her command over magic is incredible… and _terrifying._ "

"Sounds like we have a challenge on our hands," Kroop said as he tucked the sapphire star back into his shell.

"The Queen is pure evil, she is like darkness brought to life," Vivian added slowly. She then locked eyes with Kroop, determination swelling inside of her. "But, we can't destroy this darkness alone."

"Well who else do you think is crazy enough to challenge a demon?" Kroop said.

"While working with the monsters…" Vivian recalled. "I heard a lot of them panicking, they spoke of a Toad from Petalburg who had stolen a Crystal Star from Hooktail."

"The dragon?" Kroop said his eyes lighting up. "Damn, I'd like to meet him."

"He used the Crystal Star to protect his town, he was even able to pierce the veil of darkness above Petalburg."

"We should find him," Kroop said. Vivian nodded.

"There's also been rumors of a Goomba who lives in Boggly Woods," Vivian said. "Even though her body is aged, she knows so much about the land and about the monsters. She's been able to avoid and outsmart them ever since they invaded the land."

"We don't want an old lady," Kroop said not bothering to censor himself. "She'd be a hazard."

"I disagree," Vivian said. "She's old and the monsters are scared of _her_. And she's never harmed them herself. She tricked them into using their own power against them. She also knows so much about this land."

"And?" Kroop asked, still not convinced.

"We know for a fact there are 3 Crystal Stars. The ruby one, the sapphire one and the one the Toad stole from Hooktail. There could be a lot more, and someone with incredible knowledge about the land could be an amazing asset. She'd be like a walking atlas."

Kroop was silent for a moment. "Let's go find the Toad first," he said. "Then we can at least talk to the Goomba after that."

"Deal," Vivian said. "Give me your star." Kroop reached into his shell and removed the sapphire star and handed it over to Vivian.

Vivian held the stars in her hands, she channeled her magic and soon Vivian, Kroop, and the Crystal Stars were consumed in a bright flash of light, and in an instant they vanished from the twilit forest.

* * *

Hase-T sat at his kitchen table. He was sipping a warm cup of Koopa tea. The window was open and a gentle breeze, warmed by the sun's rays, blew into the house. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxing breeze.

However, he found it hard to smile. Even though he had protected his town, he shortly realized he wasn't able to do this for every other place affected by the darkness. A few days after he cast the protective barrier around Petalburg he took the star and transported himself to another small village.

After doing so he realized the diamond star was only able to perform one powerful bout of magic at a time. Right before he vanished from Petalburg he noticed the clearing in the sky disappear as the veil of darkness covered the sky once again. His heart sank.

He arrived in this new village. The town was consumed by despair and darkness, just like Petalburg had been before he had retrieved the diamond star. His heart hurt. As mayor of Petalburg he had sworn to protect his people. He wasn't able to save this small village.

Hase-T used the star's power to transport him back to Petalburg. His home town was dark, he could tell the citizens were worried. He quickly explained the situation and once again used the diamond star to pierce the darkness in the sky and protect the town from the monsters. Everyone cheered and clapped for him, but he felt defeated. He felt selfish. He wanted to save everyone, but it simply wasn't possible.

With his eyes still closed. Hase-T sipped his Koopa tea. Everything felt so bittersweet. The villagers of Petalburg were so happy, but there were so many people out in the world still suffering.

Hase-T opened his eyes and looked out the window. To his surprise he saw the silhouettes of two beings walking into Petalburg. He could have sworn he hadn't seen anyone outside the town line moments ago. It felt like these two had appeared out of thin air and just walked passed the protective barrier. They had to have been friendly, because the barrier had the ability to destroy any creature that approached the town with an intent to harm.

He watched as the two figures walked further into town. Hase-T noticed a Boo with a gentle purple glow, and a scar-riddled Koopa with a navy-blue shell. They were scanning their surroundings and talking.

His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed a ruby star and sapphire star, very similar to the diamond star in his possession, floating next to the two strangers. Maybe that's why they were able to pass through the barrier.

Hase-T immediately jumped up from the table and ran outside. He ran towards the two unknown figures.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Hase-T said loudly. His odd voice ringing out through the quiet town.

Kroop and Vivian paused and then turned to face Hase-T. They exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Are you monsters?" Hase-T asked. "You shouldn't have been able to-"

"Do we look like mon-" Kroop's words were coming out much more harsh that they should have. Vivian immediately interrupted.

"No," Vivian said simply. "We mean you no harm. We're searching for a brave Toad who stole a Crystal Star from the dragon Hooktail. Do you know where we may find him?"

"Why?" Hase-T asked cautiously.

"Are you him?" Kroop asked raising an eyebrow.

"We need his help," Vivian said locking eyes with Hase-T. She then turned to Kroop and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Kroop, and my name is Vivian. We're travelling the land looking for help to destroy the Shadow Queen."

"... The Shadow Queen?" Hase-T asked.

"She is the cause of all this darkness," Vivian said. "The reason monsters plague the land, the reason so many have died."

"And you want to destroy her?" Hase-T asked.

"Yes," Vivian said growing impatient.

"Why do you need my help?" Hase-T asked.

"So! You _are_ the Toad who stole the Crystal Star from Hooktail!" Kroop said with a satisfied smile.

Hase-T mentally kicked himself. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

"Yes, my name is Hase-T," Hase-T admitted. "But you didn't answer my question, why do you need my help?"

"First of all, we believe that the Crystal Stars are the only way to destroy the Shadow Queen," Vivian explained.

"And we want someone with your bravery," Kroop added.

"Do you have the Crystal Star with you?" Vivian asked.

Hase-T was silent for a moment. He stared into Kroop's intense eyes, then glanced over to Vivian whose eyes were pleading with him. He then looked to the two crystal stars floating behind them. He swallowed, then spoke.

"Follow me," Hase-T said as he turned around and headed back to his house. Vivian flashed a smile to Kroop and the two followed Hase-T.

Hase-T lead them to his house and opened the door. He let the two of them in first and then followed quickly behind. Vivian and Kroop had already found the diamond star. Their eyes were fixated on it as it floated above the kitchen table.

"Did you know you were the first to collect a Crystal Star," Vivian said to Hase-T.

"How do you know this?" Hase-T asked.

"I used to work for the monsters … it's a long story," Vivian said brushing it off. Hase-T narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion but said nothing.

"So it's called a Crystal Star?" Hase-T asked walking closer to his diamond star.

"Yes, the Shadow Queen created these to strengthen her own power, and scattered them across the land," Vivian explained. "Once you stole this from Hooktail the monsters went into a panic."

"This one was in Fahr Outpost," Kroop said as he held the sapphire star.

"And mine was in the steeple in the Twilight Forest," Vivian added.

"How many are there?" Hase-T asked.

"That I'm not sure of, but I am positive that there are more," Vivian responded.

"We need to gather as many as we can," Kroop said. "It's our only chance at defeating the Shadow Queen."

"And we need your help to do so," Vivian added.

Hase-T was silent. He glanced at the diamond star, then to Vivian and Kroop, and then out the window to Petalburg.

"I can't leave," Hase-T said after a moment.

"What?" Vivian said.

"Why?" Kroop said with annoyance in his voice.

"I gave an oath to the people of Petalburg," Hase-T said keeping his gazed focus out the window. "I promised to keep them safe. I can't take the star away from here, it would make the protective barrier I created disappear."

"If you help us, we could bring this darkness to an end permanently," Vivian said. "We wouldn't have to worry about protective spells. Light could touch all parts of the land once again."

Kroop noticed Hase-T's eyes scanning the town of Petalburg. Hase-T then look out passed the town and towards the horizon. He eyes then darted up to veil of darkness.

"You could save so much more than just Petalburg," Kroop said raising an eyebrow. Hase-T looked up and stared at Kroop. They locked eyes for a brief, but intense moment. It looked to Vivian almost like they were communicating telepathically. Kroop could sense Hase-T's struggle. A struggle he was all too familiar with, a desire to save _everyone_.

Hase-T broke eye contact with Kroop and walked over to the floating diamond star. He held it tight in his hands. Then looked back towards Kroop and Vivian.

"Okay… I'll do it," Hase-T said trying to make his odd voice sound as fierce as possible.

"Fantastic," Vivian said with a small smile. Kroop said nothing, he simply nodded.

"What's the plan?" Hase-T asked.

"We had planned to find you and then-"

"Find some old lady in the woods," Kroop interrupted. Vivian shot him a serious glare.

"When I was travelling with the monsters," Vivian started to explain. "Rumors circulated about three incredible heroes. First, rumors of you, Hase-T, as the fearless Toad who had stolen the Crystal Star from Hooktail. Second of a koopa, unwavering in his determination to destroy all monsters. Kroop here cleared monsters from entire villages. And finally rumors of an incredibly wise Goomba," Vivian explained. "She may be old, but she had outsmarted so many monsters, and survived on her own ever since the darkness consumed Boggly Woods."

"That's admirable," Hase-T said with a smile.

"I thought so too," Vivian said. "I think her wisdom would be invaluable to us."

"Does she have a Crystal Star too?" Hase-T asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, no," Vivian responded.

"I see... Well, if she is as wise as you say, she may know the lands better than anyone else, if there are more stars to find, she may know where to look," Hase-T said pondering.

"I said the same thing!" Vivian said drifting over to Hase-T. She turned to look at Kroop. "See! He understands."

"Fine. Take us to Boggly Woods," Kroop demanded.

Vivian took the Crystal Stars close to her.

"Wait!" Hase-T shouted suddenly. "There's something I need to do first. I need to tell the old mayor what's happening, I can't just abandon my village without informing them of what's happening. They're about to lose their protection."

"Understandable," Vivian said. Hase-T looked to Vivian, and then to Kroop and then quickly hurried out of his house.

* * *

There was a brilliant flash of light deep in Boggly Woods. If Goomphia even saw it, she gave it no mind, for she was staring down intensely at two Clefts walking far below her. She was watching high above the ground in the security of the top of a large tree. She sometimes liked to pretend she had climbed this high by herself, but the reality of the situation was she had made herself a ladder and used it to rise to the highest points of the tallest trees.

Goomphia had been setting monster traps. The Clefts were the easiest to trap, they were slow and unobservant. She had built a large trap made of sticks and vines, and placed it high in the trees. When the trigger was set off from below the trap would soar downwards and trap the monsters.

Goomphia heard monsters approaching as leaves were crunched and twigs were snapped. She focused on the approaching monsters. She could hear them talking.

"Do you think they'll come here?" one of the Clefts said. Goomphia was particularly interested, because she could sense a hint of fear in its voice.

"Doubt it," the other said. "After the Queen found out that they had stolen three Crystal Stars from her, she took the ones that were remaining and took them to her Palace to protect them. They have no reason to come looking for one here."

Goomphia listened intently. This was the first time in a while she had heard the Crystal Stars mentioned. Maybe she could get more information.

"So the one that was placed above the Great Tree is no longer here?" The worried Cleft asked. Goomphia rolled her eyes at herself. There had been a Crystal Star hidden here the entire time, and she never thought to seek it. Now it was too late.

"Yeah," the other Cleft said. "The Queen has the other four with her, but the Koopa, Boo, and Toad each have one."

"Good at least the Queen has mo-" this Cleft was cut off, because he had triggered Goomphia's trap. She smiled in satisfaction as the trap fell from the tree and trapped the Clefts under a box of branches.

She began to descend the tree as she heard the monsters curse and attempt to escape.

She was headed towards another large tree, in an attempt to set another trap, when she was interrupted by the snapping of a branch in the distance. Perhaps there were more monsters, so she cautiously headed towards the source of the sound. She stealthily moved herself around the woods, avoiding stepping on any twigs and branches.

Her eyes went wide with surprise when she discovered who had created the sound. In the distance, heading towards her, she saw a Koopa with a navy-blue shell, riddled with scars. He was domineering, very intimidating, the scar across his face added to his intensity. There was a small Boo girl, who radiated a gentle purple hue. She had fierce fangs, but a calming smile. In the middle of the Koopa and the Boo stood a small Toad. His mushroom was spotted red and he tried to display courage and confidence, but try as he might, he seemed nervous. Goomphia smiled, there was something endearing about the Toad.

Even more impressive were three star shaped gems floating behind them. One was sapphire, one was ruby, and one was diamond. Goomphia knew immediately that these had to be the Crystal Stars.

She stepped out from behind a tree and greeted the three wanderers. "Welcome to Boggly Woods," Goomphia said softly as the three of the newcomers jumped back defensively. When they realized an aged Goomba had made the remark, their defenses fell. They all shared a glance before anyone spoke.

"Hello," Vivian was the first to speak.

"Are those the Crystal Stars?" Goomphia said, not bothering to keep secrets.

The was a moment of stunned silence.

"You know about the Crystal Stars?" Vivian asked.

Goomphia gave a shy smile. "Yeah, getting that information wasn't easy," she admitted. "I suggest we get to my house. We can speak more comfortably there."

Goomphia gestured to Kroop, Vivian, and Hase-T. She began walking through the woods, while the three of them followed.

"Be careful of the traps," Goomphia said looking upwards. Kroop, Hase-T, and Vivian glanced upwards and saw boxes of sticks and vines swinging above them. "I set these awhile ago, but no monsters have triggered them yet."

"You made these traps?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah," Goomphia said. "I needed to find something to keep me busy."

"You've done a wonderful job keeping the woods safe," Vivian admitted. She glanced over to Kroop, who said nothing.

"Not particularly," Goomphia said, her voice suddenly quieter. "I have tried so hard to protect the Punies that live in these woods… but no matter what I do the monsters pick them off one by one. The traps seem to be the best way to stop the monsters, but even so there are so many that I can't stop them all."

Soon the four of them arrived at Goomphia's small house.

"It's not much, but it's home," Goomphia said with a smile. She walked inside followed by Vivian, and Hase-T. Kroop had to duck to get inside. Since the house was built for a single Goomba it didn't allow for much room when four others crammed themselves inside.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Goomphia asked.

"Yes," Hase-T said in unison with Vivian and Kroop's "No."

"Actually, no, it's fine," Hase-T said slightly embarrassed. Goomphia smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. She called out to the other three who were standing in her living room.

"This may sound crazy," Goomphia said raising her voice so they could hear her. "But I snuck to the mainlands awhile ago. I found myself inside a strange castle I had never seen before."

" _You_ went to the Palace of Shadows?" Vivian said astounded.

"I suppose so," Goomphia said. "It was terrifying, but I overheard this woman speaking to these strange shadow ... beings. She was distressed because someone had stolen a Crystal Star."

Goomphia walked out of the kitchen. She had two cups of tea. She placed one in front of Hase-T, who smiled in gratitude.

"I assume it was one of you three," Goomphia said her eyes scanning her visitors. "Now, I don't really know what a Crystal Star is exactly, or what it does, but I could deduce that they were pretty powerful for it to be sending this woman into a mild panic."

"So you actually _saw_ the Shadow Queen," Vivian asked. "Even _I_ haven't seen her!"

"I assume that was her … Well she did have a crown, and she was truly terrifying. Her eyes looked like empty holes. She had skin that was dry like a reptile's, and hair as black as night. She looked like evil personified" Goomphia admitted.

"Wow…" Vivian said after a pause.

"We're trying to find out more information on the Crystal Stars," Hase-T said quietly. "What all did you learn?"

"Not much," Goomphia said. "All I could learn was that they _used to be_ scattered across the land to help increase the Queen's power. They are very powerful weapons, that's for sure."

"What do you mean used to be?" Kroop asked.

"Well I just overheard this from a few monsters," Goomphia said. "After the Queen realized that you three each had a Crystal Star she took the remaining stars that she had scattered across the land and brought them back to her palace for protection. Seems she can't risk losing anymore."

"Do you know how many Crystal Stars there are?" Vivian asked.

"Seven," Goomphia said simply.

Kroop, Vivian, and Hase-T were silent while they digested the new information.

"Oh! Look at me! I've been so rude. I didn't even introduce myself when I welcomed you here!" Goomphia said placing her tea down. "I'm Goomphia."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hase-T," he said nodding to Goomphia.

"I'm Vivian," she said with a smile.

"Kroop," he said. Goomphia could sense a bit of hostility from him. She wasn't quite sure why.

"Pleased to meet all of you," Goomphia said. "But what brought you to Boggly Woods? Were you looking for another Crystal Star?"

"Believe it or not, Goomphia," Vivian said with excitement. "Rumors have spread amongst the monsters about you."

Goomphia sent a quizzical look towards Vivian.

"They call you the Wise Goomba of Boggly Woods," Vivian explained, saying Goomphia's title as if it were a famous movie. "Some monsters are scared of you... Your brains, your wit, your knowledge are all a force to be reckoned with."

"Nonsense, I'm sure there are others capable of more than what I do," Goomphia said.

"Yes, but none know the land and the monsters as well as you," Hase-T chimed in.

"You know more about the monsters than myself, and I used to fight with them," Vivian admitted.

"The point is," Kroop said suddenly. "They came here to seek your help finding the Crystal Stars."

"And you didn't?" Goomphia accused, understanding his choice of words.

Kroop looked away from Goomphia, and ignored the icy glare Vivian was shooting towards him.

"We need your help," Vivian said turning back to plead with Goomphia. "We plan on destroying the Shadow Queen, and with a brain like yours, I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Oh … My dears, I'm sure you could do better than an old lady like me." Goomphia's eyes were locked on Kroop who was avoiding her gaze.

"No," Hase-T said firmly, but not without kindness. "You knew more about the Crystal Stars than we did. You even infiltrated the Palace of Shadows. Did anyone even find out you were there?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Goomphia admitted. "Well there _was_ this guard I saw at the gates as I was leaving, but I just pretended that I was a messenger and he let me leave." Goomphia giggled slightly.

"Wow, that's amazing," Hase-T said.

"You even came closer to the Shadow Queen than any of us have," Vivian added.

"... You've managed to protect your home from the monsters," Kroop said. His voice was soft and his eyes were staring at the floor. His words seemed heavy and it forced the room into silence.

Finally Vivian spoke again. "Goomphia… will you help us destroy the Shadow Queen?"

"And bright light back to the land?" Hase-T added.

Goomphia smiled at the three of them. Hase-T and Vivian stared intently. Kroop finally looked up from the floor and to Goomphia.

"Absolutely," Goomphia said with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 5: The Palace of Shadows

Hello everyone!

Hope you're enjoying the story!  
As always, here are some disclaimers. Characters such as Beldam, Marilyn, and the Shadow Queen belong to Nintendo, as well as locations such as The Palace of Shadows. The lore this story is based off of is also owned by Nintendo.

With that out of the way enjoy Chapter 5 of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"  
Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter Five: The Palace of Shadows

The heroes had spent the rest of the day inside Goomphia's house. The four of them gathered around the kitchen table and discussed their plans, ideas, and hopes. They tried different spells with the three Crystal Stars. These stars were powerful. They were able to teleport, heal, add strength, and aid in protection. They did seem to have their limits, however, they weren't able to make anyone do anything against their will or bring life to inanimate objects.

"Do you have enough room in your shell for all three stars?" Hase-T asked Kroop. The Koopa shook his head.

"No, I almost don't have enough room for the sapphire one," Kroop admitted.

"It would've been a good way hide them from anyone who tried to take them from us," Vivian said acknowledging Hase-T's idea.

"What if we create something similar to a decoy?" Goomphia asked. "Do you think the stars can do something along those lines?"

"It's worth a shot!" Vivian said excitedly. "Kroop, you can hide one in your shell, and keep the other one in plain sight. If anything happens we can use the hidden one to help us!"

Kroop nodded.

Vivian gathered the diamond, ruby, and sapphire stars. She reached over to the counter and grabbed the first thing she could find, a spoon, and placed it in the middle of the table. Vivian focused her energy and used the three stars to increase her power. Hase-T, Goomphia, and Kroop watched as the three stars began to circle around the table. They spun around slowly at first, but quickly gained speed. They were soon spinning around the table so quickly that they became nothing more than a blur.

There was a colorful burst of light, which faded immediately. When their eyes adjusted they saw a sapphire star, that looked identical to the one floating near Kroop's head, laying in the middle of the table where the spoon had been.

"Wow," Kroop said.

"It looks just like it!" Hase-T said, his odd voice filled with excitement.

"Well done, Vivian," Goomphia said with a smile.

Kroop took the real sapphire star and tucked it inside his shell. He held the fake star in his hands.

"It doesn't float," Kroop said.

"Does that matter?" Vivian asked.

"Frankly, yes," Kroop responded with roughness. "If they take this star they could immediately realize it is a fake,"

"Well there's not much else I can do," Vivian said, her agitation become more apparent. "What do you suggest?"

Kroop said nothing, and a short, tense silence fell upon the small house.

Goomphia spoke after a moment, "Well... I believe we've prepared as much as we can."

"Agreed," Kroop said with a nod. "We can sit here all day hashing out plans, but none of it will matter if we don't actually do something."

Hase-T nodded and Vivian muttered words in agreement.

"I can teleport us to the Palace," Vivian said as she closed her eyes.

She began to focus her energy, the Crystal Stars began to glow, but suddenly they were halted by Goomphia.

"Stop!" Goomphia shouted. "That's a terrible idea. The Queen is already on alert, and arriving in a brilliant display of light could ruin our chance of a sneak attack."

There was a silence.

"Dammit, she's right," Vivian said. "As convenient as teleporting is, it is awfully flashy."

"Don't worry," Goomphia said. "There is a pipe that leads from Boggly Woods straight to the mainlands. Follow me, I'll lead us there."

Hase-T, Vivian, and Kroop nodded and followed Goomphia out of her house and into the woods. Soon they found themselves sliding through the pipe, quickly being warped to the mainlands.

* * *

They city was dark and depressing, no longer the bustling town it had once been. The streets were empty, and screams of despair echoed from a tall tower. The group scanned their surroundings as they emerged from the pipe.

"The Castle is not too far from here," Goomphia in a whisper.

"How did you get in last time?" Vivian asked.

"I hid inside a wagon delivering supplies," Goomphia responded. "There is a guard at a gate that we need to get past."

"I… have an idea," Vivian said smiling at the rest of them.

In an instant Kroop, Hase-T, and Goomphia found themselves shackled in chains.

Kroop raised an eyebrow at Vivian, she could sense the apprehension in the others.

"Don't worry," Vivian said with a smile. "They're fake chains, it's just an illusion."

Hase-T, Kroop, and Goomphia then realized they were able to move freely, the chains stretched in weird angles to move with them.

"Just hold still and they'll look real," Vivian said. "And follow me!"

The diamond and ruby star floated next to Vivian and she held the fake sapphire star in her hands. Kroop, Hase-T, and Goomphia followed behind her. Their heads lowered, playing the part of prisoners.

The group approached the castle. The guard, a dark armored Koopa with glowing red eyes stopped them.

"Halt!" The guard said. "What business do you have?"

"I've come to deliver the prisoners," Vivian lied. "They have stolen the Crystal Stars from Her Majesty, and I intend to deliver them to face her wrath."

"Very well," the guard said as he glared at Vivian's 'prisoners.' His eyes fell upon Goomphia who kept her head lowered, avoiding letting the guard see her face. She wanted to avoid an unnecessary reunion. There was a tense silence before he spoke again. "Proceed."

The gate opened and Vivian floated inside followed by the rest of the group.

They walked farther and farther from the gate until they reached the castle. Vivian used her magic to eliminate the illusion of chains around her friends.

"He's quite a terrible guard," Goomphia said softly. Hase-T chuckled in response.

"Lucky for us," Kroop said.

The group paused and stared up at the looming castle before them. The castle was dark, and radiated a terrifying presence. There was an enormous red door that marked the entrance to the castle. Seeing the massive red door sent a wave of terror through them. Arriving at the menacing Palace of Shadows solidified the fact that they were _actually_ going through with this... Terror swelled up inside of Hase-T. Goomphia felt a cold sweat form on her forehead. Kroop felt determination burn inside of him. Vivian gulped as she approached the door, and she pushed against it. The door was so heavy it barely budged. Kroop jumped up next to her and added his strength to hers. The door then swung open with a loud creak.

The four of them walked into the castle, and the door slowly shut behind them. They scanned their surroundings. The floor was covered in blood-red carpet, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the air felt thick with darkness, and dank smell drifted through the air.

"This is creepy," Vivian said softly.

Hase-T nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

Kroop began walking forward. No one seemed to be following. He stopped and turned back to them.

"If we want to find the rest of the Crystal Stars we _have_ to get moving," Kroop said as he began moving forward again. Vivian followed him. Goomphia and Hase-T then ran quickly to catch up.

"I would expect them to be hidden in the deepest parts of the palace," Goomphia whispered. "If I were a Shadow Queen that's where I would hide them."

"Perhaps she has them with her at all times," Hase-T suggested in a hushed voice.

"Where do you think she would be?" Vivian asked.

"The throne room, no doubt," Goomphia said. "We should try-"

Kroop turned around and snapped at the three of them.

"Will you three shut up?!" He said in a harsh whisper. "Do you want us to get caught?!"

Hase-T looked to the floor, Goomphia narrowed her eyes at Kroop.

"We will get _nowhere_ if we don't communicate," Vivian said in defense.

"And we'll get _nowhere_ if someone catches us," Kroop spat back.

"Now is not the time to be arguing!" Goomphia said stepping in between the Boo and the Koopa. "Kroop is right, we should have been more cautious. Vivian is right too. Communication is key, but perhaps now is not the time."

Kroop and Vivian locked eyes for a tense moment, before Kroop turned back around and continued leading the group.

The Heroes wandered through corridor after corridor, their footsteps echoing through the darkness. The halls were empty and unnerving. They felt that at any moment the shadows could come to life and devour them whole.

They soon reached an empty room that Goomphia recognized.

"Stop!" Goomphia shouted a bit too loudly. Kroop froze immediately, then glared back at her. She pushed back the urge to apologize. "This room has hidden spikes... Here… follow me."

Kroop stood still and let Goomphia take the lead. They followed her as spikes shot up on either side of them, but the path they walked upon stayed clear of spikes.

"The next room has fire," Goomphia said before opening the door. She then pushed the door open and the four heroes were assaulted with a wave of hot air created from the swirling bars of fire.

Vivian walked ahead of Goomphia and held the ruby star in her hands, there was a bright flash of red light and soon the air was freezing. The Heroes saw their breath before they realized what Vivian had done. With the power of the Crystal Stars she had turned the rotating bars of fire into cubes of ice.

"I don't know how long this spell will last," Vivian said calling back to the rest of them. "So let's hurry!"

Vivian ran through the room first, followed by Goomphia, who was quickly passed by Kroop. Hase-T caught up with Goomphia and walked by her side. They shared a smile as they traversed the room together.

"Vivian, may I make a suggestion?" Goomphia said quietly as she finally reached the end of the corridor. "The Crystal Stars may make traversing the castle easier, but using their powers could arouse suspicion."

"What if the Queen can sense their power?" Hase-T said agreeing with Goomphia.

"... I didn't think about that," Vivian admitted.

"We need to keep out wits about us, guys," Kroop said. "We can't afford stupid mistakes."

The heroes pushed open the next door and found themselves in a large open room. The room had a large table with several chairs placed around it.

"This is where I saw the Shadow Queen," Goomphia said in a whisper. "I think this may be some sort of conference room or something."

"Should we keep going?" Hase-T asked.

"Well there is nowhere else to go." Kroop snapped.

Hase-T remained silent as the Koopa walked past the large table and to the door. He pushed it open. So far the Palace seemed to be empty. No one had been alerted of their presence.

The heroes continued their trek through the palace, down long hallways and giant walls made of stone. As they descended deeper and deeper, it felt as if the Palace were swallowing them. They only seemed to going lower and lower, and the darkness felt heavier and heavier.

Soon they reached a large room. The room was circular and entirely empty. Something about the room sent shivers down each of the heroes' spines.

"There are so many empty rooms," Goomphia observed.

"I don't like this room," Kroop admitted. "It gives me the creeps."

"Let's keep moving," Vivian said.

Their movement was halted when they noticed a small swarm of shadows collect on the ground in front of them. Vivian, Kroop, and Goomphia immediately knew what was about to emerge from the shadows. Fear overflowed into the three of them, and they started to back away. Hase-T, unaware of what the mass of shadows was, stood still and observed.

A creature made entirely out of shadow rose from the ground. The creature had a red hat and hair that looked like fire. It suddenly noticed the heroes and froze.

"It's a Shadow Creature!" Vivian yelled.

"Destroy it!" Kroop yelled with anger in his voice.

Kroop tucked himself into his shell and launched himself at the creature. The creature sunk into the ground and reappeared in a different part of the room. Hase-T ran towards the creature with the diamond star clutched in his hands. He felt the stars energy flowing within him. He jumped in the air and threw a punch down towards the creature. His fist connected only with the blood-red carpet of the palace floor as the creature had sunk into the shadows once again and reappeared elsewhere.

Vivian was charging a burst of powerful energy with her own magic. As the Shadow Creature reemerged from the shadows she sent the blast flying towards the creature. It took the creature by surprise and left the creature stunned just long enough for Hase-T and Kroop to charge at it.

Goomphia watched the creature. It was completely different than the green-hatted one she saw who had no objection to devouring an innocent creature in the shadows. This creature seemed to be on the defensive, it didn't seem to be interested in attacking. Kroop, Hase-T, and Vivian were unleashing their strength on a creature that seemed to have no intent on harming them.

Goomphia felt her voice echo through the room.

"STOP!" Goomphia shouted. Surprised by her words, Kroop, Vivian, and Hase-T stopped advancing on the creature and turned to stare at her. The Shadow Creature remained motionless too, it turned its attention to Goomphia.

"Do you _know_ what this _thing_ is?" Kroop shouted at Goomphia who was walking towards them

"Yes," Goomphia said simply. Her eyes were locked on the Shadow Creature. "I saw a creature similar to this one devour a young toad, it had no remorse for life, it loved fear and destruction."

Goomphia walked past the others and towards the Shadow Creature. It remained motionless as Goomphia approached it. Vivian, Hase-T, and Kroop stared in disbelief.

"This creature has no such desire," Goomphia said staring at it.

"How do you know?" Kroop asked apprehensively.

"Just… look at it," Goomphia said turning back to Kroop. "If it wanted to harm us it would have done so already," Goomphia turned back to the Shadow Creature. She smiled at it, and it smiled in return.

"She's right," Hase-T said looking to Vivian and then over to Kroop.

"Thank… you…" this was the voice of the shadow creature. Its voice was soft. The heroes were surprised to hear such a gentle tone from a shadow creature.

"What are you doing here?" Goomphia asked.

"The Queen…" the creature said. "She knows you're here. She sensed magic from the Crystals just a moment ago,"

Hase-T, Kroop, and Goomphia looked to Vivian, but nobody said anything.

"She told me to scan the castle for intruders," the creature added.

"What did you plan on doing if you found us?" Goomphia asked.

"I was hoping... I could help?" the creature said. "But I don't really know how."

"We're looking for the rest of the Crystal Stars," Kroop said.

"Do you know where they are?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, in the summoning chamber behind the throne room," the creature said. "If you push the throne out of the way, there will be a small opening that will lead you there."

"Thank you." Kroop said

"You're welcome," the creature said looking to Kroop with a small smile.

"What's your name?" Goomphia asked.

"Shade," Shade responded with a small smile.

"Thank you, Shade," Goomphia said warmly. "You have been incredibly helpful."

"Just be careful of my brother and sisters," Shade added. "Beldam uses ice magic, and Skadus and Marilyn have a lot of physical strength."

"We appreciate the warning," Goomphia said with a smile.

"Also, the next room is very strange!" Shade added excitedly. "It seems like an endless maze... but it's not really! I'll lead the way for you, if you'd like. I can use my magic to light the torches. If you follow those you'll be through in no time!"

"That would be wonderful," Goomphia said.

"And I'll tell the Queen that I couldn't find anything… So… Um… Good luck…" Shade quickly added before he disappeared into the shadows.

"That was… odd…" Kroop said. Vivian nodded. "Never thought a Shadow Creature would help us."

"Well … sometimes things aren't what they seem," Goomphia said with a confident smile. "Shall we keep going?" Everyone nodded in a agreement.

They pushed the next door open and saw a large room with stairs that lead to a second floor. They saw a door at the end of the hallway, the torch was lit. They followed torch after torch. Each room looked identical, just like Shade had mentioned, but the placement of the lit torch was different each time. They made their way through the strange rooms until they arrived in a different room.

This room could almost not even be described as a room. It looked almost like an underground city. The stone was a lighter gray, instead of the dark gray that had made up the walls. There were bridges that crossed over stagnant water. This room was truly perplexing.

"I think this may be the middle of the palace," Goomphia explained. "We left one wing of the palace, and over there is the other." She pointed across the odd room. There was a door on the other side.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Kroop asked pointing to his left. His eyes were fixated on a very large tower. It seemed entirely out of place. A building inside of a building.

"It is very strange," Goomphia agreed.

"Do we want to check it out?" Vivian asked.

"Yes," Kroop said in unison with Hase-T's "No." Kroop glared at Hase-T, who lowered his head in response.

"Perhaps we could find more information," Goomphia trying to convince the concerned Toad.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The heroes advanced upon the tower and crept their way inside. When the were inside they noticed a large spiral staircase that lead upstairs. There were voices coming from the top floor.

An unsettling feeling sunk into the heroes stomach when they realized they were not alone.

"Shade said that he would find-" this was a females voice. It was deep and powerful, but still feminine.

"I have already said this, I do not trust him," this was another female voice. It was dry and crackly.

The four heroes exchanged glances, communicating without speaking a word. Kroop began to slowly and quietly sneak up the spiral staircase.

"Kroop," these words were barely whispered by Hase-T. Loud enough for only the heroes to hear. Kroop stopped and turned to Hase-T. "We need to be careful, we can't just charge in there without thinking."

"I'll be fine," Kroop said as he continued his ascent.

"We don't know the layout of the room," Hase-T urged. "We don't know how many there are. We don't just… don't know."

"Hase," Kroop said. "Stop... I can handle this."

Hase-T said nothing, but decided to follow the Koopa up the stairs. The heroes ascended and went from the ground floor to the first floor, then they stopped before they reached the top floor where the voices were coming from.

Kroop and Hase-T poked their heads up just barely allowing the both of them to observe the situation. The top of the tower was odd. There was a large structure, that almost looked like a mobile created by a student to explain the solar system. It was placed in the middle of the room and was moving around. On the other side of the room three shadow creatures were conversing amongst themselves. Two of them were large, while the other was much smaller.

Hase-T heard Kroop take in a sharp intake of breath. Hase-T looked at the Koopa. Kroop had his eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched. His hands had formed into fists. The Koopa was burning with anger, and his eyes were focused on the largest of the Shadow Creatures, the Shadow Creature with the green hat and green hair. Hase-T could sense the fury and hatred burning from within Kroop.

"Kroop," Hase-T whispered feeling dread sink into his stomach. He reached out to touch Kroop's shell, this gesture was an attempt to calm the Koopa.

Kroop glared at Hase-T, who quickly pulled his hand back. Kroop then tucked himself into his shell. He started to launch himself through the air.

"KROOP! NO!" Hase-T yelled as he reached out towards the Koopa who was already soaring through the air. The Shadow Creatures were immediately on alert. They turned towards the source of the voice and saw Hase-T standing in the stairway and a navy-blue Koopa shell soaring through the air towards them.

The Shadow Creatures immediately disappeared into the shadows.

" _Mwehehehe, my lovelies, looks like we've got fresh meat to play with,_ " This was the voice of the cackling shadow creature. When she was hidden in the shadows her voice echoed throughout the entire room. It felt as if she were in multiple places at once.

Kroop had landed on the floor, missing his target completely. He pulled himself from out of his shell and shot a glare at Hase-T.

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT, I WOULDN'T HAVE MISSED!" Kroop screamed in rage.

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR THIS? THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!" Hase-T shouted back, his face turning red.

"GUYS!" This was Vivian. She had floated to the top floor. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Her voice was dire.

Suddenly the largest, green-hatted shadow creature emerged from the shadows and appeared behind Hase-T. He lunged a powerful punch at the Toad, who just barely managed to dodge the strike. Hase-T clutched the diamond star in his hands and tried to channel his energy.

The second largest Shadow Creature with the yellow hat appeared in front of Kroop. It threw its hands outward and a magical bolt of lightning struck the Koopa in the chest. Kroop roared in pain and flew across the room, he landed on his stomach. He quickly oriented himself, then tucked himself into his shell and launched himself towards the yellow-hatted creature.

"Marilyn, watch out!" the green-hatted creature yelled. He sent the shadows of his body out towards Kroop who was speeding towards Marilyn. They moved like a large gelatinous arm. The shadows immediately consumed Kroop.

"NO!" Vivian shouted. She began to channel the energy of the ruby star, but before she could react a bright flash of light slashed at the shadows that were consuming Kroop. Hase-T had used the diamond star to sever the shadows from the large shadow creature.

The shadows melted off of Kroop, and he pulled himself out from his shell. He nodded to Hase-T in gratitude.

"Marilyn, get the stars," the large one said.

"Skadus, behind you!" Marilyn shouted.

Without even looking at what was behind him, Skadus sunk into the floor and reemerged in a different part of the room. Vivian growled in anger as the beam of magic she had shot towards Skadus missed him completely.

The Heroes were about to launch another attack when a blood-curdling scream rang out through the tower. Everyone froze. Marilyn and Skadus shared a smile.

Suddenly the smallest shadow creature with a blue hat emerged in the middle of the room. Immediately after she materialized Goomphia erupted from the floor, her body almost completely consumed in shadows. The shadows were climbing up her body inch by inch.

"Well, well, well," the blue-hatted Shadow Creature said. "What do we have here?"

"Let her go," Vivian demanded. The three heroes had huddled together on one side of the room, while the shadow creatures stood opposite, with the blue-hatted one commanding the attention.

"Hand over the Crystal Stars, and I will," the creature said.

"Nice going, Beldam," Marilyn said happily.

"Hold your tongue, Marilyn," Beldam spat to her sister. "I'm busy… Now give me the Crystal Stars, you fools!"

"Not a chance," Vivian said to Beldam.

"No?" Beldam said. The shadows began to crawl quicker over Goomphia's body. The Goomba continued to wiggle and scream helplessly. "If you don't do as I say, she dies."

"I _told_ you she was a liability," Kroop shouted angrily towards Vivian.

"Kroop, _Stop_ ," Hase-T warned.

"No!" Kroop shouted turning towards the Toad. Hase-T backed up. "If you wouldn't have hesitated, we could have had the upper hand! If you didn't hesitate… you … we…" Kroop had his hands balled in a fist.

"Shut up," Beldam commanded. The Shadows had completely consumed Goomphia, her screams, while still audible were muffled.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Hase-T shouted.

"Then. Hand. Over. The. Crystal. Stars." Beldam demanded.

Hase-T immediately approached Beldam and extended the diamond star towards her.

"Hase! No!" Kroop roared in anger. "She'll just kill us anyway!"

"Quite the contrary," Beldam said with a cackle. "I plan on locking you all away and giving Her Majesty the pleasure of snuffing out your life!"

Goomphia continued to scream from inside the shadows.

"Kroop, Vivian… We have to save her…" Hase-T begged.

Kroop growled in anger, but said nothing. Vivian quickly approached Beldam and surrendered the ruby star. Kroop obeyed shortly after and offered the fake sapphire star to Beldam. He flashed a smile to Vivian who gave a simple acknowledgement.

"Brilliant," Beldam said. She threw the sapphire star behind her and then the three Crystal Stars were immediately consumed by shadows, not even giving the fake sapphire star a chance to show that it could not float, then they vanished from the room.

"Now…" Beldam flashed the Heroes a sinister smile and a wave of shadows crashed over them. They screamed, then went silent, everything went black. It was dark. So. Very. Dark.


	7. Chapter 6: Something Worth Fighting For

Hello everyone!

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. We're almost at the end now!

Here's a few disclaimers. Characters such as Beldam, and Marilyn belong to Nintendo. As well as the lore this story is based off of.

With that out of the way please enjoy Chapter Six of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"  
Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter Six: Something Worth Fighting For

The darkness faded, and the Heroes found themselves in a completely different room. It didn't take them long to realize they were completely restrained. Kroop and Hase-T were chained up against a dark stone wall. Shackles were attached to their wrists and their legs. Goomphia was chained on the other side of the damp dungeon by her feet, completely preventing her from moving. Vivian, however, wasn't chained by anything. He was encased by a large crystal-like object. She was banging against the crystal, her voice muffled.

" _Mwehehehe_ ," the heroes looked around the dungeon, they couldn't seen anything, but they knew this was the voice of Beldam. "You liked to have put up a fair fight," she said as she appeared in front of Kroop. "But looks like you lost."

Kroop felt fury flare within him. He glared at Beldam and struggled to break free.

"Struggle all you want," Beldam said. "These are no ordinary chains," She chuckled madly before she continued speaking. "The Queen will be informed immediately of your treachery, and she'll see to it, personally, that the four of you are severely punished." Beldam continued to laugh as she disappeared into the shadows. Her voice echoed through the dungeon until she completely disappeared.

The four heroes were left in complete silence.

"Kroop," Vivian said from inside the crystal. Kroop lifted his head to look towards her. "Do you still have the real Crystal Star?"

"Yes," Kroop said.

"Use it to break free," she urged.

"Wait," Goomphia said quietly. "Wouldn't that alert the Queen that we have a real star?"

"Honestly," Hase-T said. "I'm sure she's already discovered that one was a fake."

"If it helps us escape, what harm could it do?" Vivian added. Hase-T nodded.

Goomphia remained silent and turned her attention towards Kroop.

The Koopa closed his eyes, and began to focus his energy on the Crystal Star inside his shell. It was resting upon his back, so he pushed back against it to channel the energy. He focused the power and sent it to the shackles restraining him. There was a quick flash of light. The heroes turned to shield their eyes, but when the light faded, and their eyes adjusted, they saw that Kroop was still chained against the wall.

"What?" Hase-T asked. "Why didn't it work?"

"I… don't know…" Goomphia admitted.

"Try again," Vivian commanded.

Kroop did as he was told and used the Crystal Star's power to try to free himself. Once again he was unsuccessful. He tried again, and again, and again. He roared in frustration, his screams of desperation and anger echoed through the dungeon.

"Kroop…" Hase-T said quickly trying to calm the struggling Koopa. Kroop continued to pull against the chains. "KROOP!" He shouted. Kroop stopped moving and turned his head to Hase-T. "Kroop… please, stop… It's… it's no use."

Kroop locked eyes with Hase-T, he was breathing heavily and there was anger burning in his eyes.

"NO!" Kroop screamed. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I DON'T JUST GIVE UP!"

Hase-T felt his face burn with anger at Kroop's words. "I don't _just give up!_ " Hase-T spat at Kroop, he was on the verge of yelling.

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT," Kroop shouted.

"YOU DON'T THINK THINGS THROUGH," Hase-T shouted in response. Each response seemed to grow louder between the two of them.

"YOU'RE A COWARD, WHO CAN'T STAND UP FOR HIMSELF!" Kroop jabbed, raising his voice to be even louder than Hase-T's.

"WE'RE HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" both of them yelled at each other simultaneously.

"YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYONE ELSE!" Hase-T continued screaming, not missing a beat. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

" **AND** **, I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE!** " Kroop's voice was straining. His anger had reached its peak. It almost felt as though he could rip the shackles off the walls, but he remained held to the wall. His face was entirely red and he was breathing heavy, tears were forming in his eyes.

The dungeon fell silent. Everyone could sense the weight of Kroop's emotions. Hase-T said nothing, and soon their anger began to fall. As the anger left, sadness began to take control. Hase-T's eyes flooded with tears, as did Kroop's. Kroop looked at the pink cloth tied around his wrist, and Hase-T lowered his head to floor.

"I lost my mother," Hase-T said through his tears after several moments of silence. "She was all I had in the world."

"I bet she was lovely," Goomphia said with a smile.

"She was," Hase-T said looking up towards Goomphia. "We would go for walks around the meadows of Petalburg, she helped me see the beauty in a lot of things. She was the only comfort I had in Petalburg." Hase-T smiled for a moment.

"There were a group of …" Hase-T looked at Kroop and paused for a moment before he said his next word "...Koopas who bullied me… just because of … my voice… They abused me because they thought I was… because I _am_ … gay." Hase-T let the weight of the last few words float through the dungeon before he continued. "Mother helped me forget about them… She was sick, but after the darkness came she grew sicker. I couldn't get her help. I couldn't do _anything_ … and I lost her."

"I'm so sorry," Goomphia said.

"The days after her death were so dark and hopeless," Hase-T admitted. "One day the group of Koopa's beat me, and they left me on the side of the road with cuts and bruises. I had no mother to turn to. I had no hope. I had nothing."

Hase-T took a deep breath. He was finding it hard to say his next words. "I had decided to kill myself." He forced the words out, and he shortly realized this was the first time he had admitted that to anyone.

The dungeon was completely silent for several moments while everyone digested what was said.

"I walked to the edge of a cliff, ready to throw myself over the edge. But… Then I saw Hooktail's castle... I figured I had nothing left to lose, so I decided to storm the castle. My mother always said that I was braver than I gave myself credit for, I just hate that it took me losing everything before I realized that."

Then Kroop spoke. His voice dry and weak.

"I lost everything too," Kroop said. His eyes were closed. He took a deep breath, and for the first time since it happened he spoke of the great tragedy that had lost him… everything.

* * *

~X~

* * *

In a village to the North East of the mainlands, lived a young Koopa with his family. He lived happily with his mother and his father, and his two younger siblings. His brother, Kooplio, was only two years younger, but his sister, Koopi, was about five years of age. The house was full of life, full of laughter, and full of love.

Kroop, even though he was old enough to be living on his own, stayed in his parents home, mainly to help supply them for what they needed, and after the odd darkness veiled the sky, he stayed around to protect them.

Kroop arrived home from the market one afternoon. He held in his hands a large basket of gifts.

"Oh-ho-ho!" This was Kroop's father. He was a large Koopa with a navy-blue shell that matched Kroop's. He had large bushy eyebrows and warm smile. "What do you have for us today, Kroop?"

"Just a few surprises," Kroop said with a smile as he pushed himself into the house.

"How sweet," Kroop's mother said. She had long blonde hair, and a green shell. She gave the warmest hugs known to Koopa-kind.

"Father," Kroop said rummaging through the basket. "I found this book, that I think you might like." He handed the book to his father who took it eagerly.

"Thank you, my son!" his father said happily.

"And, Mother, I got you this," Kroop said as he pulled out a small bird house. "I know how much you love hearing them sing. It even has a place where you can put bird food!"

"That would look lovely by the front door!" she said.

"Kooplio," Kroop said as he pulled out his brother's present it was a small statue of dolphin's swimming amongst a coral reef. "I got you this."

His brother was only a few inches shorter that Kroop. He had a red shell, and a strong heart. Kooplio smiled and took the statue in his hands, he admired it a bit before setting it on the table.

"What'd you get me?! What'd you get me?!" This was Kroop's sister, Koopi. She was much smaller than him. Her blonde hair was short and curly. Her dimples poked through her cheeks whenever she smiled. Her shell was pink, and any gift that matched her shell would be sure make her dimples shine through.

Kroop's face lit up when he saw his sister. He lifted her up into his arms, and showed the basket to her. She let out a great gasp of air, and then smiled. She excitedly reached into the basket and pulled out a fleece blanket that was pinker than pink. It was soft, and had pink frills along the edge. She held it up against her face, then giggled. She looked up to her big brother and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you!" she said with a brilliant smile. "I love it!"

"I'm glad!" Kroop said with a laugh.

"Thank you for all the gifts, Kroop," his mother said. "They're all-"

Suddenly a scream rang out from the village. Kroop and his father instinctively placed a hand in front of their family, as if there were protecting them from an immediate danger.

Kroop, lowered his sister, then took a step towards the window.

"Kroop, back away from the window, and take your brother and sister into the other room," his father said sternly. Kroop nodded and picked his sister up and followed Kooplio into the back room.

Kroop thought back to the last time something like this had happened. The village was suddenly consumed with panic and fear, because a single Shadow Creature had appeared in the middle of the village. Kroop had watched from the back room as the creature entered their home. His mother and father were alone with the creature, but he watched his parents follow their philosophy. Kindness could change anyone.

Kroop observed as the Shadow Creature had shown up in their home. His father had immediately extended a welcoming invitation. He told the creature that he trusted it.

"I'm not afraid," his father said. "This guy won't hurt me? Will you?"

The creature had remained completely motionless. Kroop watched in anticipation as his father walked closer and closer to it.

"And I won't hurt you," his father said with a smile as he finally reached the creature. "I. Promise."

Kroop had watched his parents converse with the creature, and he felt relieved when the creature left the house, and everyone was unharmed. That was when he began to truly believe in his father's philosophy.

But this time… This time was different. The shrieks of terror from outside sent shivers down his spine. He could hear pain and destruction from outside his home. Then his heart sank, because he heard his front door burst open. The wooden door was no doubt ripped from its hinges. His mother screamed.

Kroop peered out through the crack in the door. And saw that three Shadow Creatures had invaded their home. The one that had blasted the door from its hinges was tall and intimidating. Upon its head was a yellow-hat, the Shadow Creature, Marilyn, rushed in on Kroop's mother. A much smaller Shadow Creature with a blue hat, Beldam, followed Marilyn. Behind her was a Shadow Creature with a red hat and red hair, Shade.

"Now, my pretty," Beldam said turning to face Shade. "We'll make sure you you finish the job you should have done a long time ago!" Beldam pushed Shade forward. Shade stared for a few moments at Kroop's father and Kroop's mother.

Before anything could happen, his father began to speak.

"We know you were created for destruction," his father said. His attention was focused on Beldam this time. "We know what you were told to do."

"But you don't have to," his mother added softly.

"You can do better than this," his father said. Kroop couldn't see, but he was confident his father was smiling.

"Destroy them, Shade!" Beldam commanded. "Bring despair to Her Majesty's kingdom, help her grow stronger!"

Shade did nothing, Kroop could see the creatures gaze was cast down to the floor. His hands were shaking, but they balled into fists and ignited with fire.

"Yes, brilliant," Beldam said with a sinister laugh. "Burn them with flames so fierce that not even their bones remain."

"You can do better," Kroop's father repeated.

"Silence!" Beldam shouted. "Shade… Do as I say!"

The flames burning from Shade's fists built higher and higher, but the Shadow Creature did nothing.

"No?" Beldam said. "Then I have a better idea." Beldam turned to Marilyn and nodded. Marilyn nodded back in response. "You could have made their death quick and painless, but now…"

The shadows from underneath Marilyn slithered out, and they shot towards Kroop's mother and latched onto her legs. They began slowly creeping up her body.

Beldam said nothing, but let out a sinister laugh of triumph.

Suddenly Kroop heard his mother scream out in pain. He watched in horror as the shadows crushed her legs. He could hear the bones cracking, and his mother crying out in pain.

"Now their deaths shall be slow and oh so painful!" Beldam said with a laugh.

"No! Please don't hurt her!" Kroop's father said. He rushed towards Marilyn, but was pulled back by the shadows controlled by Beldam. The shadows held him in place and forced him to watch as his wife was being consumed by Marilyn.

"Breath in their suffering, my lovelies," Beldam said with a deep breath.

Shadows then consumed the rest of Kroop's mother's body. He heard her bones crushing, her screams of terror went wet with her own blood. Then her body vanished as it was absorbed into Marilyn's own shadows.

Beldam turned her attention to Kroop's father. She threw her hands up in the air, and an icy stream of wind was produced from Beldam's body. The house went completely cold, as the winds of ice assaulted Kroop's father.

"I… forgive … you…" were his father's last words. His voice was shaking as his body temperature dropped quickly, and small crystals of ice pierced his skin. Kroop's father had turned entirely blue as his body slowly turned to ice. Beldam took that shadows that held him in place and rose them up to his head. They shrunk around his head, and a sickening mixture of ice shattering and bones crushing filled the house. Kroop's father fell backwards and landed against the floor, completely motionless.

Marilyn approached Kroop's father's frozen body, and slammed her fists down like a hammer. His body completely shattered.

Kroop felt the tears swell in his eyes and he turned away from the door. His brother and sister were staring back up at him. Their eyes wet with tears.

Koopi began to cry loudly. Kroop placed a finger to his lips to urge her to remain quiet. She continued to cry.

Suddenly there was a large explosion from the living room, and Kroop saw flames glowing from underneath the door.

"Beautifully done, Shade!" Kroop could hear Beldam shouting praise from the living room. "I knew you had it in you!"

"We have to get out of here. Immediately," Kroop shouted. "Quick! Out the window."

Kooplio nodded and pushed the shutters open. He jumped out through the window. Kroop turned to his sister, and scooped her up in his arms. He jumped out the window and began running away from the house.

"What about mommy and daddy?" his sister asked with tears in her eyes.

Kroop said nothing and had his eyes fixed ahead of him. His brother was running just a few feet ahead of them.

Suddenly Kroop felt his ankles lock in place and he was sent flying down to the ground. His sister flew out from his arms, and they both let out a scream of terror. Kroop slammed to the ground, and the wind was knocked from him. He turned around and saw that shadows had latched onto his ankles. An entirely different Shadow Creature had restrained him. This creature was even taller than the intimidating yellow-hated creature. This creature had green hair, and a green hat upon his head. Skadus, the Shadow Creature, stared down at Kroop, and let his shadows slowly crawl up his legs.

His sister sat on the ground, cowering and crying in fear.

"Kooplio!" Kroop shouted out towards his brother. He turned back to where his brother had been, and noticed his brother couldn't be seen. His sister ran to Kroop and began pulling on his hand, her tears still streaming down her face.

"You have to run away," Kroop said quietly to his sister. "Hurry!"

His sister shook her head and pulled Kroop's hand as hard as she could.

"Koopi! Please! Run!" Kroop pleaded.

Suddenly the massive Shadow Creature emerged from the Shadows in front of Kroop and directly behind his sister. He reached down and pulled Koopi up into the air by her neck.

"NO!" Kroop screamed as he reached out towards the creature and his sister. The shadows around his legs prevented him from moving forward at all. "PLEASE! NO!"

His sister's screams turned into desperate gasps for air as Skadus held tightly to her neck.

Skadus looked at the struggling child in his hands. Shadows moved from his body and up through his hand, and soon Koopi's tiny body was consumed in shadows. Kroop heard her shell crack, and her bones crushed completely. She had no time to scream as her life was immediately snuffed out.

"NO!" Kroop wailed with tears flooding his eyes. He felt his heart breaking and his body collapsed from despair and exhaustion. He cried loudly into the dirt.

The Shadow Creature took a deep breath.

"Yes... Feed me your despair," the terrifying creature said hungrily.

Kroop continued to cry. He pounded his fists into the ground and wailed in despair. The shadows began to creep up his body, inch by inch. Skadus stood still before him, breathing in the hopelessness and despair from Kroop.

Suddenly there was a loud whack from behind him. He raised his head to look. His brother had returned, and in his hand he held a flaming piece of wood from their burning house. He had slammed the board onto the shadows that were climbing up Kroop's legs. The shadows fell off of him and sizzled as if they were water on a skillet.

The shadows slunk off of Kroop's legs and his brother pulled him up to his feet. Before Skadus had time to react, Kooplio had swung the flaming piece of wood into the Shadow Creature's face. The shadows on Skadus' body sizzled and the creature howled in pain and shielded his face. Kooplio held tight onto Kroop's wrist and began pulling him away from the terrifying creature.

Then they ran. They ran as fast as they could, and as far as they could. They ran through the village which was slowly burning to the ground. Screams of pain and terror filled the skies and smoke hid the sun from view.

They ran until their bodies prevented them from running any further. The two of them collapsed in a forest, miles away from their old home. The two brother's cried as they watched the smoke billow up towards the sky, they cried as the flames on the horizon cast it's terrible glow. They cried as the screams of the dying faded away into silence.

* * *

Neither brother could sleep that night, and they stayed hidden in a nearby forest until the sun broke over the horizon. They slowly headed back towards their village.

"Do you think anyone survived?" Kooplio asked.

"We can only hope," Kroop responded quietly.

The two Koopa brothers arrived back to their village. The entire place was in ruins. Ashes and rubble covered the ground. No bodies were left behind. They were undoubtedly absorbed inside the monstrous Shadow Creatures that had destroyed the entire village.

Kroop and Kooplio made it back to the remains of their home, which was completely unrecognizable. Their house was now nothing but charred remains. Blackened pieces of the house's foundation stretched towards the sky, and ashes blew in the wind.

Kroop and Kooplio wandered the debris of their home searching or something… _anything_ to salvage. Kroop spotted something bright and pink stuck against a piece of wood, it was flapping in the wind. His eyes swelled with tears when he saw it. He dropped to his knees and held the pink cloth in his hands. Most of his sister's blanket had been burned away, but a small sliver of it had survived the blaze.

Kroop grasped it in his hands and held it to his chest as he cried. Kooplio approached his brother, then held him in a hug and cried with him. The two brothers held each other for several tear-filled moments, as the wind whipped through the air, carrying the ashes out across the horizon.

Kroop then stood up, took a deep breath, and tied the pink cloth around his wrist. His other hand rested upon the cloth. His tears dried as he looked to the horizon.

"We're going to make them pay," Kroop said with determination. "We'll make them wish they never came to his land."

* * *

The days passed. The Koopa brothers had turned their sorrow into determination, they traveled the lands, and banished many monsters from the towns they were invading. Kooplio was the brains of the operation and Kroop was the brawn. They worked brilliantly together, and helped bring hope to the people of the land.

One fateful day, however, that all came to an end.

Kooplio and Kroop had just ushered another wave of monsters from a small village. The people cheered and sang the praises of the two Koopa brothers.

"I think next we should takes the trails to the village south of Petalburg," Kooplio said to his brother. "I'm sure they could use our help,"

Kroop nodded. "But tonight, we need rest."

His brother agreed and after the celebrations had died down they made their way to a small inn. The inn was warm and welcoming, a few candles burned on the counters, and filled the room with a comforting scent. A young toad woman greeted them from behind the counter.

"Welcome, young heroes!" She said. "Thank you for all you've done for us,"

The Koopa brothers smiled at her.

"We'd like a room for a single night," Kroop said with a smile.

"Of course, and there will be no charge! It's on the house for you both," the innkeeper said.

"Thank you," Kooplio said. The Koopa brothers headed up the nearby staircase and quickly found their way to their room.

The room was just as comforting as the inn's lobby. The room was simple, with two bed and two night stands. Upon each night stand was a small candle, which filled the room with a delightful smell. Kroop and Kooplio sprawled out on the comfortable beds. The brothers relaxed in silence for a few moments until Kooplio spoke.

"I miss them," Kooplio said suddenly. Kroop looked up because he could hear tears in his voice.

"I know… I do too," Kroop said. "But, Kooplio, the pain will never go away. It may get easier to deal with, but it will never go away."

"I guess when you love someone so much, they always stay with you," Kooplio said quietly.

Kroop nodded and placed his hand on the pink cloth tied around his wrist, he felt tears fall down his cheeks as he thought of his family.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from downstairs followed by a loud scream from the innkeeper. The Koopa brothers shoot up in their beds and turned to look at each other, and then ran downstairs. Before they reached the bottom they heard a voice, Kroop recognized it as the voice of the terrifying Shadow Creature that had killed his sister. The brothers peered around the wall and saw that the green-hatted Shadow Creature had the innkeeper consumed by shadows up to her neck. She had her head tilted up almost as if she were drowning and trying to get as much air as she could.

"I won't ask you again," Skadus said with a threatening voice. "Where are they?"

"They… left… town," the innkeeper's voice was strained as if she were being choked.

"I have no time for your lies!" Skadus shouted. The innkeeper was suddenly completely consumed in shadows. She didn't even have time to scream before Skadus crushed her into a ball. Instead of absorbing her he threw her mangled corpse onto the floor. It hit the ground with a sickening wet thud.

Kooplio gagged as he tried to hold back his vomit.

Skadus was alerted by the noise and turned to look back towards the stairs. His eyes met Kooplio's.

"Found you," Skadus said with a sinister smile. He sunk into the ground, and immediately appeared in front of Kooplio. The Koopa jumped back in fear, and knocked over a small candle on the desk behind him. It fell against a nearby curtain, and the curtain was immediately engulfed in flames.

The burst of flame forced Skadus to move back and he shielded his eyes. Kroop saw this as their chance to escape.

"Kooplio, run!" Kroop yelled as he grabbed his brother's wrist. The two darted past the flames that were now climbing up the wall, and then out the door.

"Wait," Kooplio said stopping his brother.

"What?" Kroop asked turning to look at him.

"I think we can stop him," Kooplio said turning back to the burning inn. "When I saved you from him back at our house… I hit him with a burning plank of wood. He kind of … sizzled. I think he's vulnerable to fire."

"You're sure?" Kroop asked.

"Positive!" his brother responded. "Come on... Let's end this!"

Kroop and his brother locked eyes and they nodded. They ran back towards the burning inn. Skadus had appeared in the doorway, he scanned his surroundings, desperately hunting the Koopas that had escaped him. His eyes locked on the two Koopas running towards him. He smiled, he hadn't lost his targets just yet.

"Foolish mortals," Skadus said. "I will steal your souls!"

Kooplio ran to the burning inn and ripped a piece of burning wood from the building and held it like a torch. He found another plank and threw it to Kroop.

Kooplio ran towards Skadus and swung the piece of wood with all his might. Skadus dodged by sinking into the ground, and quickly reemerged behind Kooplio. Before Skadus was able to make an attack, however, he was struck in the back by Kroop who had swung a flaming piece of wood into him. The shadows sizzled and evaporated from Skadus' body. The creature howled in pain then turned his attention to Kroop.

Skadus roared in anger and shot shadows out towards Kroop. The Koopa jumped out of the way and rolled to the side.

Kooplio saw his chance to attack and made a solid blow to Skadus' right side. The shadows sizzled once again as more shadow disappeared from his body. Skadus was thrown to the side by blow. Without losing his focus on Kroop, Skadus sent a burst of shadows behind him towards where he thought Kooplio might be standing. The attack took Kooplio by surprise and the Koopa flew several feet through the air. He landed on his back, his body ached, but he had to keep pushing forward. He struggled to pull himself to his feet.

Skadus kept his focus locked on Kroop, anger swelling up from inside him. He slunk into the shadows and slithered along the ground towards Kroop. Before the Koopa knew it, the Shadow Creature was upon him.

Kroop swung his flaming plank into Skadus' shadowy body. The creature howled in pain, but Kroop suddenly found that he couldn't pull the flaming piece of wood away from Skadus. Skadus stared down at his opponent and continued to scream in pain. The piece of wood was forcefully removed from Kroop's hands and the entire thing was soon absorbed into Skadus' body. The shadows sizzled and evaporated, but Skadus pushed through the pain.

Kroop's eyes widened in horror as he watched the wooden plank materialize in Skadus' hand. The flames had been doused, but the creature now had a weapon.

"I won't let you destroy everything I've worked for," the Shadow Creature roared. "You bring hope to the land, and you must be stopped."

With extreme force the creature slashed the piece of wood downwards onto Kroop's face. The Koopa screamed in pain as he felt wood pierce his skin near the top of his face, the weapon dug into him and he felt his skin splitting apart as the wood was forced down Kroop's face. It narrowly missed his eye and finally stopped when it reached his jaw. Kroop could feel blood pouring across his face, and pain pulsed through his body. The pain forced him to his knees, and he held his hands to his face to try to stop the bleeding.

Skadus ripped his weapon out of Kroop's face and let the Koopa fall to the ground in pain. Kroop rested one hand on the ground, the other on his face. His head was lowered, and blood dripped from his face down into the dirt. Skadus then discarded the wooden plank and began to consume Kroop in the shadows. Kroop could hardly see as blood fell into his eyes. The pain almost made him lose consciousness, but he fought through it. He could feel the shadows consuming him, but he was unable to fight back.

"NO!" Kooplio screamed. He lunged towards Skadus, but his scream had alerted the creature to his presence. Skadus turned around and used the shadows to protect himself from the swing of Kooplio's flaming weapon. Skadus didn't have enough shadows to materialize a shield, so the shadows consuming Kroop had to be used instead. This allowed the Koopa to break free, and Kroop jumped up to his feet. He wiped the blood from his eyes and glared at Skadus.

"Thanks to you parasites, I don't have enough power to consume you both at the same time," Skadus said with a growl. His attention focused on Kooplio. "You've burned too much of my shadows away."

"Kroop, run!" Kooplio said. "I can handle this,"

"No," Kroop said. His face was doused in blood, he squinted through the blood and through the pain. He could hardly stand, let alone fight.

"Kroop, _run_!" Kooplio shouted again, his eyes not leaving Skadus.

"I am not leaving you," Kroop said with determination.

"This ends tonight," Skadus shouted as he lunged towards Kooplio. The young Koopa barely dodged the attack. He then turned back and swung his weapon into Skadus. The Shadow Creature howled in pain, but he repeated the tactic he had just used on Kroop. Kooplio's eyes widened in horror as the shadow creature absorbed his weapon. The shadows on Skadus' body burned away as the weapon was absorbed inside of him. He continued to scream in pain until the flames were completely doused. The piece of wood then appeared in Skadus' hand.

Kooplio was left defenseless.

Kroop knelt on the ground, completely frozen in pain and in fear. His mind was screaming at him to run to his brother, to push him out of the way of Skadus' inevitable attack, but… his body couldn't allow it. Was it fear? Was it pain? He couldn't bring himself to move.

Skadus swung the wooden plank down like a hammer and struck Kooplio in the back of his head. Kroop watched as his brother's body went limp as he immediately lost consciousness. Kooplio's body fell helplessly in front of Skadus. The creature discarded his weapon, and then began to consume Kooplio's body into the shadows.

"No!" Kroop managed to croak. "Please…"

"Don't worry, _I'm_ not going to kill him," Skadus said as his shadows completely covered Kooplio's body.

Kroop looked up towards the creature as he wiped the blood from his eyes.

"I am sentencing you both to the Pit," Skadus said with a laugh. Kroop squinted his eyes in anger and confusion. "Never heard of it? It's reserved for only the worst offenders to the Queen. It's one hundred floors deep, and riddled with monsters and despair. If you're able to make it all the way to the end, then you are free to go."

Skadus looked down at Kooplio. "But your worthless brother here sure as hell won't," Skadus said with a scoff. "Especially since he's already unconscious …" Skadus flashed a sinister smile at Kroop then continued speaking "...and has broken legs." Suddenly a loud crunch echoed through the village as the shadows around Kooplio's legs crushed the bones. Kroop winched when he heard the sounds of his brother's bones breaking. Kooplio, still unconscious, said nothing as his body jolted with the shadows merciless movements.

"Please," Kroop said as he dropped to his knees. "Please…"

Skadus took a deep breath as he breathed in Kroop's despair. He turned his gaze down to the pleading Koopa. "I'll deliver him, then come back for you," Suddenly Skadus and his brother sunk into the floor, vanishing from sight.

"No!" Kroop yelled running towards where they had been only moments before. "NO!"

Kroop dug at the dirt on the ground where his brother's body had been. He clawed and scratched, trying to find what he knew was no longer there.

Kroop's heart filled with dread. Skadus would be back any moment. He needed to escape, he needed to run. His entire body ached, and the blood pouring from the gash in his face made it so hard to see. He then knew his only option was to hide.

Kroop scanned his surroundings. There were boxes, crates, rocks. Nothing good enough to help him hide from the creature. His eyes then fell on the burning inn.

It was a risk… but…

"What else do I have to lose," Kroop said to himself as he ran into the burning building. He tucked himself into his shell and launched himself into the middle of the building. He could feel the intense heat from the flames, but he remained relatively unharmed. He stayed there for several moments. The flames crackled and burst around him. It almost prevented him from hearing Skadus returning.

"Hear me, you worthless parasite," Skadus shouted as he stood in the middle of the village. His voice booming with anger, he had lost his target, but he issued a warning. "The hope you bring to this land will come to an end... I promise you that!"

Kroop held himself in a ball as he hid inside his shell in the middle of the roaring flames, even long after Skadus had disappeared from the village. He stayed hidden and motionless until the building started to collapse around him. He shot his shell across the floor and out of the burning building.

He coughed as he reemerged from his shell. His lungs felt tight. His face was pulsating with pain. His heart felt empty. He dropped to his knees and cried in despair.

The Shadow Creatures had taken everything from him. Everything.

* * *

~X~

* * *

The cold dank dungeon was silent as Kroop concluded his story. Goomphia sniffled from across the room, Hase-T held his head in sadness. Vivian had her eyes locked on Kroop.

"I vowed I would destroy those creatures," Kroop added. "They took _everything_ from me, and I was going to fight tooth and nail to do the same to them."

"I'm … sorry, Kroop," Hase-T said quietly. "I understand now why you were so upset at me... I tried to stop you from fighting them..."

"No, Hase," Kroop said looking over to the Toad. "I'm sorry… we've… we've all be through rough patches in our lives. It's selfish to think that my problems outweigh yours. Every single one of us have something worth fighting for."

"I didn't have anything worth fighting for," Vivian said quietly from inside her crystal prison. "... That was until I met you guys." Vivian smiled at each of her friends and Goomphia smiled back. The tension that had filled the dungeon before seemed to have melted away. Anger and sadness were gone, and respect and determination had taken their place.

The dungeon was silent for several moments before Hase-T spoke. "Guys, we need to work together if we want to get through this."

"Do you have any ideas?" Kroop said not aggressively. "The Crystal Star won't work,"

"Can you use any magic?" Hase-T asked turning to Vivian who floated in the crystal.

"This crystal reflects any magic I would try to cast," Vivian said with a shake of her head. "That's why they put me here."

"Then what do we do?" Goomphia asked wracking her brain.

Suddenly a small shadow appeared on the ground, and the Shadow Creature, Shade, appeared in the dungeon. He flashed the heroes a shy smile.


	8. Chapter 7: The Duel with the Demon

Hello everyone!

I hope you're enjoying the story so far. We've only got one chapter left after this!

As always, here are some disclaimers. Characters such as Beldam, and the Shadow Queen belong to Nintendo. As well as locations, such as the Palace of Shadows. As well as the lore this story is based off of.

With that out of the way enjoy Chapter Seven of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"  
Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Duel with the Demon

"Shade!" Vivian shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh!" Shade said holding a finger up to his lips. "Don't let anyone know I'm here!"

"Can you help us?" Hase-T asked.

"Yes," Shade said quickly. "These locks are enchanted with shadow magic, and so... only shadow magic can break them." Shade held his hand up in the air and then pointed a finger up towards the ceiling. There was a sudden burst of flames which surrounded the shackles that chained Goomphia, Hase-T, and Kroop to the wall. The heroes fell to the ground, finally free.

"Th-thank you," Kroop said looking up to Shade.

"Hurry, the Shadow Queen is coming," Shade said.

"What about me?!" Vivian shouted from inside the crystal. She pounded against the crystal walls.

"This will take more effort on my part," Shade admitted. "This is very powerful magic... but don't worry! I'll get you out!"

"Can we help?" Hase-T asked running towards the crystal that held Vivian. He placed his hand on the crystal.

"No, only shadow magic can free her," Shade admitted. "Please leave this place before the Queen arrives. I promise I will bring your friend back soon!"

"Guys, go!" Vivian shouted. "I'll be okay. I'll catch up!"

The three heroes exchanged glances then hurried out through the dungeon entrance.

"I'm sorry I couldn't free you right away," Shade said. He placed his hands on the crystal and began to focus his fire magic into Vivian's prison.

"No need to apologize," Vivian said. "You've done a lot to help us."

Shade smiled at her, and Vivian returned the gesture.

"I've… I've always felt…. Different from my brother and sisters," Shade admitted as he continued to focus his magic into the crystal.

"That's a good thing," Vivian said. "They are terrible creatures."

"No," Shade said. "Not terrible. They're just… misguided." Shade thought for a moment. "Maybe I'm the misguided one. Every single one of us were created with the same purpose. To cause destruction and and spread fear."

"But you're different..." Vivian said.

"I feel like this isn't who I am meant to be, almost like I'm in the wrong body ... does that make sense?" Shade looked to Vivian with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Yes," Vivian reassured. "I found myself going down a dark path before I met Kroop, his unbreakable spirit made me realize I wanted to fight for hope and peace for this land."

"I'm sorry for what my brother and sisters have done to you," Shade said slowly.

"Don't you dare apologize for what they've done," Vivian said. "You are better than them."

"They're so powerful, and… confident," Shade said his voice growing quiet. "And… I don't even feel comfortable in my own body... This..." Shade lifted his hand and did a circle gesture around his own body. "This isn't who I am."

"Then… make a change?" Vivian suggested simply.

Shade pondered for a moment. "A change…" Shade then consumed the top of his head in shadows. When the shadows faded Vivian smiled. His fire-red hat had been changed to a much lighter tone, almost a pink color. His blazing red hair had changed hues to match his hat, and grew much longer. It fell softly against his back.

"I think pink suits you very well," Vivian said with a giggle.

"Thank you, I like it very much!"

"So do I," Vivian added.

Shade smiled in response, and continued to focus his magic, suddenly there was a small crack.

"It's working!" Vivian shouted with a gasp.

"Yes, I am almost done!" Shade said excitedly. There was another moment of silence until Shade spoke again. "Um… can I ask you? … how would you describe yourself?"

"Well," Vivian said thinking. She realized she had never been asked this question before. "Well I'm a girl, I am loyal, understanding, I'm a boo, and I never give up!"

"I want to be just like you," Shade said confidently. "A loyal, understanding girl Boo who never gives up."

"Well," Vivian said with a laugh. "I'm not sure you can become a Boo, but I'd like to think you're everything else!"

"...My sisters and brother say I'm not a girl," Shade said, looking down towards the ground.

"Well, Shade, what do you feel you are?" Vivian asked.

There was a long moment of silence, the only sound that could be heard was that of Shade's magic flowing into the magical crystal prison.

"Maybe that's why I don't feel comfortable in my own body," Shade said with realization. "I've been told over and over that I'm a boy… But… I'm not?"

Vivian said nothing, she simply listened as Shade tried to sort out the thoughts swarming in their head.

"Is that wrong?" Shade said looking to Vivian.

Vivian gave a sympathetic smile from the other side of the crystal.

"Not in the slightest," Vivian said with encouragement. "It's wrong of them to force you to be who you're not. It's wrong of them to not accept you for who you truly are. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you, Shade."

Shade looked to her and smiled, it was the biggest smile Shade had ever had upon her lips. Her smile was warm, and happy. Her own clarity of herself had brought such comfort to her, and the Boo inside of the Crystal had helped her find this comfort.

"Thank you… so much…" Shade said with her smile never faltering.

Before Vivian could respond, there was an even larger crack that split across the entire crystal. Vivian's prison split in half and fell to either side of her, the Boo floated towards the ground, finally free.

"You did it!" Vivian said as she rushed into Shade and embraced her in a hug.

"Now! Hurry we need to get you back to your friends," Shade said as she pulled on Vivian's small Boo hand "I'm sure they could use your help!"

"Thank you for everything," Vivian said. Shade smiled in response.

"I… um…" Shade said quietly. Vivian looked at her. "I don't think I ever asked your name?"

"I'm Vivian," she said softly.

"Vivian," Shade repeated, the name resonated with her. "...I like that name very much,"

Vivian smiled.

"Now! Let's get out of here before the Queen shows up," Shade said. She grabbed onto Vivian's arm, and the two disappeared into the shadows and quickly vanished from the inside of the dungeon.

* * *

Kroop, Hase-T, and Goomphia had found themselves travelling through empty corridor after empty corridor. They expected to, at any moment, stumble upon a shadow creature, but the halls remained eerily silent. The heroes hadn't said a word since they left the dungeon, their footsteps were the only sounds echoing through the hall.

Suddenly an odd shadowy figure sprung up from the ground in front of them. The heroes jumped back in surprise and stood silent, but on guard. They released the breaths they were holding when they realized that who had appeared before them was Shade and Vivian.

"Good," Kroop said quietly. "I'm glad you're with us. I feel more comfortable with your magic."

"The throne room is only a few rooms ahead," Shade said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone I let you out."

"We won't say a word," Goomphia reassured.

"Thank you… and… um… good luck?" Shade said quietly before she disappeared into the ground.

"I've never seen a monster as odd as him," Goomphia said with a smile.

"Her," Vivian corrected with a smile.

The other heroes sent her a quizzical look, she giggled. "Shade and I had a bit of a heart to heart in the dungeon. Shade is a girl... Now! Let's keep going! She said the throne room was just ahead."

The heroes continued the trek through the dark palace. They pushed forward until they reached the door before the throne room.

"This has to be it," Goomphia said. The heroes nodded and Kroop pushed the door open. It creaked open and they walked inside. Their hearts were flooded with fear and adrenaline when they walked into the throne room.

Sitting upon the throne was a woman who could only be described as evil personified. Her pale, purple scale-like skin reflected the fire burning from the chandeliers above. Her empty, dark eyes were focused on the the heroes who had just stormed inside. Her black dress was draped elegantly across her fearsome body, and the crown atop her head stretched high towards the ceiling. In front of her were the three Shadow Creatures, Skadus, Marilyn, and Beldam. They had been conversing with the Shadow Queen before the heroes had arrived. Their conversation was interrupted by the creaking of the door.

The Queen stood up in shock as the shadow creatures moved to protect her.

"Impossible!" the Shadow Queen had anger in her voice, but she held her composure. Despite her controlled state, her words still sent shivers down each of the heroes' spines. Her words felt as though they came from every corner of the room, they felt almost heavy, as if they were dripping with darkness.

"How did you escape?" Beldam growled.

"You will breath no longer!" the Shadow Queen threatened. She screamed in anger and threw her throne over to reveal a small entrance. She looked to Beldam. Her dark eyes almost glowing red in anger. "Kill them!" She then disappeared into the passage while Skadus, Marilyn, and Beldam blocked the passageway and began to advance on the heroes.

"Shade," Beldam shouted. "We call upon you!"

Suddenly shadows gathered around the floor, and Shade materialized in the room.

"You will help us destroy these mortals!" Beldam ordered.

"Yes, sis," Shade said. She looked at the heroes and an apologetic look flashed across her face.

"You're powerless against us," Beldam said with a laugh as she moved closer to the heroes. "You're no match against my magic!" Beldam extended her hands, and suddenly a cold breeze blew up from behind her. The moisture in the air began to solidify.

Before her spell could reach the four heroes, Kroop reached into his shell and pulled out the sapphire star. Kroop let the star float in front of him and he began to focus his energy into the star to create a protective spell.

"What?!" Skadus shouted. "How did you-" He was unable to finish his thought. Because the sapphire star began to glow a brilliant blue light.

Vivian ran toward Kroop and gripped his hand, she focused her energy to him, which made the Crystal Star glow even brighter. Hase-T ran to the other side of Kroop and clasped the Koopa's other hand. Hase-T added his power to Kroop, and the Star began to shine so brightly, it became hard to see what was happening in the room. Goomphia ran to Hase-T's side and he placed his other hand on her back. With the four heroes united, the sapphires star's brilliant glow changed into a blinding light. The heroes heard Beldam scream. They couldn't tell if it were in fear, in pain, or in frustration, but they could tell it had done something to ruin the creature's plan.

When the light faded and everyone could see once again, the Shadow Creatures felt an emotion they had never felt before. Fear.

The heroes were standing in a line, with their eyes closed and all linked together by their hands. The Crystal Star floated above them, and every single hero was radiating a white light from their bodies. It looked as if they were clouds covering the sun, with brilliant bright lights radiating from within them,

"A protective spell," Beldam spat.

"You can't harm us when we're united," Kroop shouted to the creatures.

Beldam screamed loudly and threw her hands out again. A large flurry of icy winds filled the room, large spears of ice flew through the air and came hurdling towards the heroes. When the ice connected with Kroop's forehead, it immediately shattered and the pieces of ice fell to the ground.

"Get to the Queen!" Hase-T yelled as he immediately ran towards the opening behind the throne. When he lost contact with Kroop and Goomphia the light surrounding began to dim. It was still shining, but not as fiercely.

"Ah! The spell won't last forever, my lovelies," Beldam called to her siblings. "Delay them. Kill them if you can. But they _cannot_ reach the Queen!"

Hase-T had almost reached the opening, when Marilyn appeared before him. Hase-T closed his eyes and charged at the creature, unaware of what would happen. He was hoping that she would be obliterated when coming into contact with the light; however, that wasn't the case. Hase-T and Marilyn collided. She went flying backward towards the throne, while Hase-T flew in the opposite direction.

"Today you die," Marilyn shouted. Marilyn summoned a bolt of lightning and it struck Hase-T in the chest. The force of the bolt sent him backwards, and he felt a small jolt of pain. The protective barrier was definitely not a strong as when the were united, but it still seemed to prevent major harm.

Beldam sunk into the ground and reappeared behind Goomphia. The Goomba let out a small shriek as Beldam tried to drag her into the Shadows; however, the brilliant shield of light burned the shadows and caused Beldam to let out a curse in frustration.

"Gah! You wretched girl!" Beldam screamed. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Vivian and Shade stood face to face. Vivian shot a burst of magical energy to Shade, but missed, completely on purpose. Shade pretended to dive to the side to avoid the shot. The two exchanged an understanding smile. Shade extended her hand to create a pillar of fire which erupted from the floor, just next to Vivian, who pretended to dodge it. The pillar of fire spiraled through the room, and crashed into Beldam, who let out a shriek.

"Shade, you dunce," Beldam shouted. "Watch what you're doing!"

"S-Sorry, sis," Shade said as she shot a small smile to Vivian. The Boo and Shadow Creature reached an immediate understanding.

"I'll… b-burn you to a crisp!" Shade said as convincingly as she could to Vivian. Vivian then shot a magical beam of energy towards Shade, who easily dodged it. Vivian then directed it into Beldam's face, which prevented her advances towards Goomphia.

They kept up this charade, and every once in awhile one of them would land "accidental" attacks on Beldam.

Kroop felt extreme anger and hatred swell up inside of him when he came face to face with the green-capped Shadow Creature that had taken both his siblings from him. His hands were balled into fists. He felt truly unstoppable.

"Do you even remember me?" Kroop growled to Skadus. The Koopa and Shadow Creature were pacing around in a circle, each ready to attack.

"All I know is you have been a thorn in my side," Skadus shouted.

"You killed my sister," Kroop screamed. "Took her life right in front of me. And my brother, you threw him into the Pit… You took them from me!"

"I've done that to so many," Skadus said, but Kroop noticed a hint of recollection from Skadus. "I don't give mind to worthless parasites such as yourself."

"Today, I send you back to Hell," Kroop growled. He tucked himself into his shell and launched himself through the air. His navy-blue shell glowing like a miniature sun. Skadus tried to hide amongst the shadows, but Kroop smashed against him before he could completely sink into the ground.

Skadus howled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Skadus, you're okay?" Belda shouted as she dodged lunges from Goomphia.

"I'm _fine_ , Beldam," Skadus growled as he kept his eyes latched on Kroop. Kroop, as fast as a bullet, shot across the floor inside his shell and rammed into Skadus. The Koopa and Shadow Creature slid across the floor until Skadus' back slammed up against the wall. Kroop jumped out from his shell, and pinned the creature to the wall. Kroop's eyes burned with fury.

Kroop threw a punch into Skadus' face. Kroop could hear the shadows burning away with each punch. Skadus howled in pain. He tried to sink into ground and hide in the shadows, but Kroop reached down to his neck and pulled him back up. Skadus began to choke as Kroop held him against the wall. The Koopa's anger burned brighter and brighter with each punch, the flames climbing higher and higher within him. He threw another fist into Skadus' face.

"Shade…" Skadus choked, his eyes falling onto the sibling nearest to him. "Help… Me…"

Vivian and Shade suddenly stopped their fake duel. Shade looked to Skadus, and then locked eyes with Vivian. Shade began to walk towards Skadus, but Vivian blocked the way. Vivian shot a beam of magic at Shade, and missed on purpose. Shade looked back to Skadus again, then to Vivian.

"Shade…" Skadus said barely able to talk as another powerful punch evaporated more shadows from his body.

Marilyn suddenly lunged her body into Hase-T, and the Toad was sent flying through the air. He landed on the other side of the throne room, with a loud thud. His body mildly ached, but he quickly pushed himself up. Marilyn then disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared directly behind Kroop and wrapped her arms around the Koopa's waist. The brilliant protective light, burned her arms, but she tried as hard as she could to pull Kroop off of Skadus.

"NO!" Kroop roared. He turned around and sliced his hand into Marilyn's face. He struck her across the mouth, the barrier of light burned away at her lips and sliced at her tongue. Kroop then jabbed his fist into her throat. The large yellow-hatted creature stumbled backward in pain and surprise as large chunks of shadow fell from her mouth and throat, and darkness dripped out, almost as if it were blood. It splattered on the carpet and evaporated into nothing.

"Guuhhh-" Marilyn gagged as she held her hands up to her mouth and her throat. She howled in pain, but found it hard to form words.

"Marilyn!" Beldam shouted.

Kroop immediately turned back to Skadus who was trying to sink back into the shadows again. Kroop reached down and pulled him back and pinned him up against the wall.

"Belda-" Skadus was interrupted by a punch to the throat from Kroop. The Koopa tried to replicate what he had just done to Marilyn. He didn't slice Skadus' throat like he was attempting to do, but it had seemed to have rendered the creature entirely speechless. As only choking coughs were now coming from Skadus.

Kroop punched Skadus again and again. The shadows were dissolving from him at a steady pace. Skadus' body was growing smaller, and soon his body went limp. Kroop held him firm against the wall by his neck.

"Somebody, stop him!" Beldam shouted, dodging another small attack from Goomphia. "Shade!"

Shade advanced towards Skadus hesitantly.

"SHADE!" Belda shouted. "SAVE HIM!"

"Guuh-Guhhh!" Marilyn tried to speak, but the gashes in her mouth, the missing chunks of her tongue, and the cut in her throat made it impossible for her to speak.

Kroop held Skadus against the palace walls. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes continued to burn with anger.

Kroop extended his hand towards the Crystal Star, floating near the entrance of the throne room, and it zipped over towards him. The sapphire star continued to shine its brilliant bright light, and Kroop began to yell as he pushed the sapphire star into Skadus' chest. The shadows sizzled away rapidly and it filled the room with a hissing sound.

Suddenly Skadus' body began to shine, beams of light shot out from inside of him causing his body to become riddled with holes.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Skadus screamed in pain as hole after hole appeared on his body, filling the room with light.

His screams filled the throne room, echoing through the entire palace. Screams of agony, screams of despair, screams of defeat. Then there was a large, bright burst of energy, and his screams immediately ceased as shadows burst across the room and evaporated, leaving only a quiet sizzling echoing through the throne room. Skadus had been completely obliterated.

The anger burning inside of Kroop began to subside as relief began to take over. He dropped to his knees. He threw his head upwards to the ceiling and closed his eyes. His hand gripped the pink cloth tied around his wrist. His was breathing heavily.

The throne room fell into a stunned silence.

"Shade! You... you let your brother die!" Beldam accused.

"I… I-" Shade said trying to find the words to say.

"Get out before I do the same to you," Vivian shouted turning towards Beldam.

"Marilyn, Shade, we must flee!" Beldam said. She immediately sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

"Guuhh!" Marilyn shrieked as she too sunk into the shadows.

"Yes, sis," Shade said. She locked eyes with Vivian before disappearing from the throne room.

The heroes stood in the silence of the throne room for a few brief moments.

Hase-T walked over to Kroop and knelt beside him. He placed a hand on the Koopa's shell.

"Kroop," Hase-T said softly. "Are you okay?"

Kroop took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I couldn't stop," Kroop said. He had tears in his eyes. He was shaking. "I felt… so much anger.. I couldn't… I'm no better than... I-"

Hase-T took Kroop into his arms and brought him into a hug. Vivian floated over and joined them. Goomphia quickly followed. The heroes held themselves in the group hug for several moments.

Kroop was the one to break the hug. He stood up and walked towards the hole behind the throne.

"We need to stop the Queen," Kroop said with determination.

"She has six Crystal Stars," Goomphia said. "We have one. She is much more powerful than us. So we need a solid plan."

"Our protection spell is still surrounding us," Vivian observed. "So we have that to help us out."

"It's not as powerful when we're not united," Hase-T added. "Marilyn landed a few good hits on me... If I can feel something from her, then there's no doubt the Queen can harm us even more."

"That's a chance we have to be willing to take," Kroop said.

"All we need to do is gather the rest of the stars," Vivian said as if it were simple. "Once we have all seven, we'll be able to stop her."

"Why not rush her, try to take her by as much of a surprise as we can," Goomphia suggested. "All we need is for one of us to grab the stars."

"There are four of us, and only one of her," Kroop said. "We can do this."

The heroes nodded and walked out of the throne room and into the small passage behind the throne. The passageway was a dim, dank, stairwell that lead very far down. The stone steps lead lower and lower into the deepest, darkest part of the palace. The air seemed to grow heavier, and darkness seemed to grow thicker. Their determination grew stronger.

Finally they reached the end.

The room they entered was a large, circular stone room. Candles lined the entire room, and they burned with a black flame. At the end of the room the Shadow Queen stood still. She was facing the back wall, with her back pointed towards the heroes. The Shadow Queen was staring at the six Crystal Stars. They filled the room with a faint glow.

"I thought my Shadow Creatures would do more to hinder your progress," the Shadow Queen said. "But, even that small task seems to be beyond them."

The Queen turned to face the heroes. Her eyes were an endless void of darkness. Her lips curled into a sinister, cruel, smirk. "I will have to dispose of you, myself!"

She threw her arms outwards and her eyes flashed a deadly red. Suddenly there was a wicked bolt of lightning that shot into the room. It struck the heroes, and the four of them ducked in cover. The bolt of lightning, however, bounced off of them and crashed into the wall. The protective light surrounding the heroes flickered as if it were going to fade, but it continued to shine strong.

The Queen took a step back surprised.

"Of course," she said. "I should have suspected a protection spell. Clever hiding a Crystal Star from me. My impudent minions should have been able to see right through the false one you provided. I curse them for being so idiotic."

"Get the stars," Kroop said suddenly as he rushed towards the Queen. She threw her hands up in defense. She created a small barrier which blocked Kroop, and he fell backwards.

Vivian ran to one side of the room, while Goomphia ran on the other. The Queen first shot a wave of darkness in front of Goomphia. Goomphia ran through the waves of darkness, she could feel them pushing down on her, and trying to crush her but the spell allowed her to make it through relatively unscathed. It did, however, hinder her vision and when she emerged from the shadows she had tumbled upon a row of candles. They fell over like a row of dominoes, and she fell to the floor, dazed and confused.

While the Shadow Queen focused on blocking Vivian with her magic, Hase-T rushed the Queen similarly to what Kroop had done. The Queen extended a hand and caught Hase-T by the throat. The light protecting him burned her hand, but she paid it no mind. She held him in the air, as he struggled to breathe and wriggled to break free. She squeezed as hard as she could as Hase-T clawed at her hand, trying to break free. Kroop tucked himself into his shell and launched himself through the air towards the Shadow Queen.

She saw the Koopa shell flying towards her, so she threw Hase-T to the side and flung him into Goomphia. The two collapsed on each other. Hase-T helped Goomphia to her feet.

The Queen then caught Kroop's shell and held it tightly in her hands. While the protection spell burned her hands, her hatred pushed her to cause as much pain as she could to the Koopa. She began to crush Kroop's shell with her own hands.

The sound of Kroop's shell cracking alerted Vivian. She turned her focus away from the Crystal Stars and towards Kroop and the Queen. She rushed to Kroop's aid and slammed herself into the Shadow Queen.

The Queen shrieked in pain as she dropped Kroop's shell. She turned and swiped at Vivian. Her fingers dug into Vivian's body. Vivian could feel a small twinge of pain, and noticed her protective barrier flicker as it absorbed another powerful strike from the Shadow Queen. Vivian floated away from the Queen and over to Kroop who was pulling himself out of his shell.

"Are you okay?" Vivian asked.

"Yes," Kroop said.

Suddenly the protective light surrounding the heroes began to flicker in unison. Fear swept through them as they realized the protective spell was coming to an end.

"Your magic won't last forever," The Shadow Queen said with a triumphant laugh. "All I need to do is keep you divided and distracted long enough."

The Shadow Queen had her focus on Kroop and Vivian, her back was pointed towards Hase-T and Goomphia. Hase-T had lifted Goomphia into his arms and he flung her in the air as hard as he could, and she soared through the air towards the six Crystal Stars.

"No!" The Shadow Queen shouted. She turned around and extended a hand towards Goomphia, and her eyes flashed red. There was another wicked bolt of lightning, which struck Goomphia. She remained unharmed from the strike, but it did throw her backwards into Hase-T once again.

Goomphia's protective barrier flickered a few more times, then faded completely.

"Perfect," The Shadow Queen said with a laugh. Her eyes glowed red once again and she threw her hands outwards. Shadows swarmed to her body, then were released in a vicious wave that consumed the entire room.

"Get behind me!" Hase-T shouted to Goomphia. He jumped in front of Goomphia and let the waves of shadows slam into him. It sent him flying backwards into Goomphia and they both slammed against the wall.

Kroop and Vivian braced themselves as the waves of shadows also slammed into them. They were flung into the wall opposite of Hase-T and Goomphia.

The protective light that still surrounded Kroop, Vivian, and Hase-T began to flicker just like it had with Goomphia. Then it was gone.

"You don't stand a chance against me and my power!" The Shadow Queen roared with a satisfied laugh. She threw her arms out and a bolt of lightning struck Vivian. The Boo let out a scream in pain, and her body floated to the ground.

"No!" Kroop shouted. He jumped towards the Shadow Queen and threw a punch towards her. Her hand clamped around Kroop's fist, and his movement was stopped completely.

"Pitiful," The Shadow Queen said. She then twisted Kroop's fist back towards him, and he howled in pain. He dropped to his knees. He tried to focus on the magic from the sapphire star inside of his shell, but the pain clouded his thoughts. He felt his hand being crushed by the Shadow Queen, and the sound of bones cracking filled the room.

Vivian looked up from the from the ground and noticed that Hase-T was slowly approaching the Shadow Queen. He had one of the candle holders in his hands, he held it like a baseball bat. Vivian looked back to Goomphia who connected eyes with her. Goomphia's eyes were trying to communicate one thing, _keep her busy_.

Vivian ran up to Kroop and reached into his shell. He continued to scream in pain as the Shadow Queen began to crush his fist. The Shadow Queen shot a small wave of darkness at Vivian, which slammed her back into the wall. But the Boo had gotten what she was running for. The sapphire star was clutched in her hands

She channeled her magic into the star, focusing on an immobilization spell, and it immediately let out a burst of light. Sounds of clocks ticking echoed through the room, and the ticking slowed to a stop. The sound was then followed by a roaring laughter from the Shadow Queen.

"Those spells won't work on me," she said. The Queen wasn't immobilized, but she was moving just a bit slower. As if she were moving through water. She let go of Kroop and he fell to the ground, clutching his hand. His teeth gritted in pain. She slowly advanced towards Vivian.

"Didn't need it to," Vivian said. "Just had to slow you down just a bit."

Hase-T was now close enough to strike. He swung at the Shadow Queen with all his might. Letting out a triumphant scream as he swung the candle holder under her feet. Her feet fell out from underneath her and she went crashing to the ground. Hase-T then jumped on top of her and bashed the candle holder into her face.

"Kroop! The stars!" Goomphia shouted from across the room.

Kroop looked to Goomphia and nodded. He ignored the pain pulsating from his hand, tucked himself into his shell, and launched himself through the air, over Hase-T and the Shadow Queen.

The Shadow Queen, no longer affected by Vivian's attempt at immobilization, growled in anger and sent a burst of shadows at Hase-T. He flew up through the air and back against the wall near Goomphia. He hit the wall with a loud thud, and the candle holder came crashing down against the stone floor. Hase-T shook his head and tried to regain his composure.

The Shadow Queen jumped to her feet, and turned to Kroop who was soaring through the air towards the Crystal Stars.

"NO!" The Shadow Queen roared as she extended her hands out towards Kroop. She formed a barrier around the six stars, but it was too late. Kroop had already landed amongst the Crystal Stars. He pulled himself out of his shell, and shot a triumphant smile at the Shadow Queen.

Kroop took a deep breath, and felt the power of the six Crystal Stars flow into his body. His broken hand was immediately healed. Then, with a blink of his eyes, he shattered the barrier the Shadow Queen had just formed around him and the stars.

"Kroop!" Vivian shouted as she threw the sapphire star to Kroop.

Kroop extended his hand and all the stars immediately formed a circle around him. He was overflowing with power.

Kroop yelled a victory scream and shot a powerful wave of energy towards the Shadow Queen. The wave of power brushed against the other heroes as if it were nothing more than a warm breeze, but it sent the Shadow Queen flying through the air and she slammed against the wall on the other side of the room.

The heroes saw their chance and raced towards Kroop. With all four united, and the power of the seven Crystal Stars, they felt unstoppable.

"I'll immobilize her!" Vivian shouted.

She closed her eyes and focused the energy the stars were feeding her. She focused on an immobilization spell, and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and the sounds of clocks ticking filled the air, the ticking slowed until they came to a stop.

The Shadow Queen screamed, but then her screams were cut short. When the light faded the heroes saw the Shadow Queen was completely motionless. She had been almost completely frozen in time, but it was already fading fast. The Queen was already moving her fingers.

"Quick! Everyone!" Kroop shouted to the others. He extended his hand to Vivian and then to Hase-T. "Let's end this!" Vivian grasped Kroop's hand, followed by Hase-T who then placed his hand on Goomphia's back. They linked together like they had in the throne room.

The spell on the Shadow Queen weakened further as she regained control of her arms.

The heroes closed their eyes and focused their energy, all of them focusing on a single desire. To eradicate the Shadow Queen. Each of the Crystal Stars began to shine brightly. Flooding the heroes with energy more powerful than they had ever felt in their entire lives. It felt as though the energy couldn't even be contained in their bodies.

"NO!" The Shadow Queen screamed. She now had full control over her body once again. She ran towards the heroes, who were now completely consumed in light. When she reached them, she was stopped by their power. A powerful wave of energy pulsated from the heroes. The wave of energy knocked the Shadow Queen backwards. She held up her hands and tried to create a protective barrier, but the barrier was immediately shattered from the next wave of energy.

The Shadow Queen began to scream as she was assaulted by wave after wave of powerful magic. She screamed in pain as she was slowly being destroyed. She could feel her skin being ripped from her body. Slowly the Shadow Queen was ripped apart, first by her skin, then the muscles. She soon lost the ability to scream. Soon all that remained were her bones. Her skeletal frame fell lifelessly to the ground, and with a final wave of light, the bones dissolved into dust.

When the light faded, the heroes opened their eyes. Where the Queen was standing just moments ago, absolutely nothing remained.

The powerful hums of energy radiating from the Crystal Stars died down, and soon the only sounds in the room, were the heroes relieved breaths.

"We…" Hase-T said almost unable to find the words. "Did it."

"Yes," Goomphia said almost as stunned as he was.

"WE DID IT!" Vivian shouted excitedly and floated around the room.

Kroop opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by something that struck fear deep inside of his soul.

Their short celebration of victory was cut short as the ground began to shake, as if a terrible earthquake were devouring all of the land. The candle holders that were still standing all fell over, and each other heroes were knocked to the ground. The room went dark, and then a terrifying voice filled the room.

" _You cannot defeat me,"_ this was the voice of the Shadow Queen. Her voice struck fear into each of the heroes. Her words sounded colder and felt heavy with darkness. The earth continued to shake.

Before their eyes darkness began to swirl into a terrifying vortex. The shadows took the form of an enormous beast that stretched to the ceiling. The creature was made completely of shadows, and had long shadowy hair flowing out from beneath a large golden crown.

" _Witness true power … Witness true terror,"_ the Shadow Queen said as she reached to the ceiling. " _I am unstoppable!"_

The heroes closed their eyes again, and channeled their energy just like they had just a few moments before. Wave after wave of powerful energy pulsated from their body, but it passed through the dark shadow creature as if it were nothing.

" _You cannot harm me!_ " The Shadow Queen extended her arms and laughed towards the heavens. " _Today you shall perish,_ " She then looked down at the four heroes standing before her. " _And tomorrow, with my new form and my new power, I shall consume the world!"_

Goomphia closed her eyes and focused. She used the power of the Crystal Stars to consume the four heroes in a bright, white light. And in an instant they vanished from the depths of the Palace of Shadows.

The heroes reemerged elsewhere in a quick flash of light. The heroes scanned their surroundings and quickly realized they were standing outside the Palace of Shadows. The entire city was in chaos as the ground continued to shake. It were as if the entire city was collapsing.

"What are we doing?" Kroop shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

"No," Goomphia shouted to him. "We have to stop the Shadow Queen,"

"We can't!" Kroop screamed back. "She's unstoppable now! Didn't you see?!"

"We may not be able to destroy her," Goomphia said. "But perhaps we can use the stars to seal her away inside this castle."

The heroes met Goomphia's gaze, and they all agreed. There was no time for a better plan.

The Four Heroes stood in front of the large red door, each of them joined together. The seven Crystal Stars extended out from the heroes, and encompassed them. The heroes determination matched the power of the Crystals Stars and soon a brilliant blue ring of light surrounded them. Light burst from the stars and blasted onto the large red door. Intricate designs began to appear on the humongous red door, and the door began to pulse with magic, as if it had a heart beat. The heroes could feel all their energy been placed into the door.

"Hear my voice, Queen of Darkness!" Goomphia shouted to the door. "The power of the Crystal Stars shall seal your demonic soul into the darkness for all of eternity!"

The diamond star, which floated at the top of the circle shot a beam of white light at the bottom left portion of the door. The heroes held tight as the seal began to form.

The emerald star was next, and shot its emerald light at the space just above where the diamond star was shining its light.

The earth continued to tremble, the building around them began to crumble. The heroes held firm.

The gold star then shot its brilliant beam of light right above the emerald star.

The seal was not forming as quickly as they had hoped, but they continued to focus their energy on the seal.

The ruby star then shot at the very top of the door and directly in the middle.

"Only when all seven stars are joined here again can the seal be broken," Goomphia shouted.

Energy was still being poured into the door. The wind was howling, the earth was shaking, the Crystal Stars were shining. Maybe their plan would actually succeed.

Suddenly there was a furious boom on the other side of the door. The Shadow Queen clawed a pounded against the door, but the magic of the Crystal Stars prevented her from leaving the Palace. She roared in anger, and the land roared and shook with even more ferocity.

" _And hear my voice, mortals,"_ The voice of the Shadow Queen screamed from the other side of the door. She continued to slam against the door, but was unable to escape. The seal wasn't complete, but it certainly was working. " _With my final breaths, I place upon each of you a sealing curse of my own!"_ Intense waves of darkness began to pulsate through the red door. They struck the heroes over and over, but they held steadfast, continuing to focus their energy towards the door.

The sapphire star had shot a beam to the right of the ruby star. The seal was nearly complete.

" _I curse your souls to remain chained to this world for all time,"_ The Shadow Queen shouted through the door. " _In a black chest full of darkness, your souls shall be confined._ "

The garnet star then shot below the sapphire star.

" _As the years pass your souls will deteriorate into darkness. Leaving behind no traces of what you once were. You shall remain trapped in darkness for eternity, for only heroes of your own caliber shall be able to hear your cries of despair!"_

Finally the crystal star shot its beam of light towards the red door, as the seal began to complete. All Seven Crystal Stars were shooting brilliant beams of light at the door.

" _And should a hero manage to release your pathetic souls,"_ The Shadow Queen said with rage in her voice. " _I curse you to impart a curse on your savior. A curse that deforms them beyond recognition! Only then can your souls be released from my unending darkness!"_

A terrifying howl of laughter echoed from beyond the door as the stars continued to shine their power onto the door. Then, in an instant, the light ceased shining and everything fell silent... Completely silent...

The Shadow Queen's laughter could no longer be heard from the other side of the door. Her waves of darkness were no longer pulsating towards the heroes. The powerful humming of energy from the Crystal Stars had ceased. The land had stopped shaking. Everything was very calm.

The heroes opened their eyes. The blue ring of light faded, and the Crystal Stars floated gently in the air. The enormous red door now had golden intricate designs traced along it, and the pattern of seven stars lined the arch of the door.

"Did… it… work?" Hase-T asked.

"I don't… know…" Goomphia admitted.

"Guys… look," Vivian had her eyes fixed upwards towards the sky. The veil of darkness which had covered the sky for so long had completely vanished. The sky was lit up by the sun which had rose over the horizon just a few hours ago.

"It worked," Kroop said confidently as he looked up to the sky.

The heroes looked at each other and smiled, then they ran towards the east, for they all had a single desire. To feel the sun's warmth once again.

As the heroes ran out from the city, they had realized the earthquake the Queen had caused and fractured the land, and the town was slowly lowering itself into the ground. They knew that within time this city, and the Palace of Shadows would disappear beneath the ground.

On the outskirts of the now ruined kingdom, the heroes stood upon a large hill. The sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, warming the gentle breeze that blew across the land. The dew on the grass reflected the sun's rays beautifully. The morning sun filled them with a sense of relaxation. They all took a deep breath, and each of them smiled.

Somehow, despite all odds. They had done it. They had brought peace back to to the land. The Shadow Queen's reign of terror was finally over.


	9. Chapter 8: Scattering the Stars

Hello everyone!

I hope you enjoyed this story... For this is the final chapter!  
As a disclaimer I don't own any characters such as Beldam, Marilyn, or Hooktail. Those are owned by Nintendo as well as locations such as Petalburg. As well as the lore this story is base off of.

With that out of the way I hope you enjoy the final chapter of "The Four Heroes: How Darkness Met its End"

Thanks for all your support!  
Shadow-38

* * *

Chapter Eight: Scattering the Stars

Hase-T, Goomphia, Kroop, and Vivian had spent most of the day sitting on the edge of the hill. The sun had climbed higher over the horizon and sat beautifully in the middle of the sky. Hase-T had his eyes fixed on the clouds, smiling as he identified their shapes. One looked like a fire flower, another like a teddy bear. He smiled.

Goomphia sat next to Hase-T, her eyes were fixed back towards the Shadow Queen's old kingdom. The land was sure to sink into the ground, within time the kingdom would be forgotten. Her eyes stayed focused on the large palace. Her eyes shot back and forth in anxiety across the land.

Kroop was laying on his back and his arms were stretched behind his head. His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled as the warm breeze brushed the grass gently against him.

Vivian's eyes focused on the horizon. Her mind replaying recent events. She thought of Shade and where she might be now. She hoped her sisters were treating her with kindly. She thought of the Shadow Queen and the curse she had placed upon the heroes. Her heart felt heavy with worry.

For the first time in hours the peaceful silence was broken by Vivian.

"I'm worried," Vivian finally said. Everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes stayed fixed on the horizon. She took a deep breath. "What if we actually are cursed? What if we wake up tomorrow trapped in a box? What if it happens right now?"

"Vivian," Kroop said pushing himself to a seated position. "That demon is gone, her power can't reach through the seal."

"Yeah," Hase-T said. "I feel like if the curse succeeded we would have been trapped already."

"You're right," Vivian said. "But the thought scares me."

"Me too," Hase-T said.

"Well how does this sound?" Kroop said. "If any of us get trapped in a box, we can just open it for them!"

"But… The Queen said you have to curse the savior in order to be free," Hase-T said. "I would refuse to do anything like that to any of you guys."

"Well…" Goomphia said looking back. "What if we 'curse' them in, perhaps… a _good_ way?" The heroes sent her a quizzical look. "Perhaps a curse that could help whichever one of us opens the box. Say for example, I could curse Hase-T to have the ability to twist his head all the away around without fear of injury."

"Do you think that would work?" Hase-T said with a laugh picturing what Goomphia had just described.

"I don't see why not!" Goomphia said with a small giggle.

"I like that idea," Kroop said smiling.

"Me too," Vivian agreed.

"So it's agreed then?" Hase-T said. "If any one of us gets trapped we'll be there to open it." The heroes nodded.

There was another moment of silence until Goomphia spoke again.

"There's something that was bothering me as well," she admitted. The focus of the group turned to her. "What if the seal doesn't hold forever?"

A stunned silence fell over the group. It became clear that they hadn't thought of that possibility.

"The seal could fail long after we're dead and gone," Kroop said after thinking about it.

"Then what can we do?" Vivian asked.

"Only the Crystal Stars can reseal the Shadow Queen," Hase-T said. "Maybe we could just keep them placed around the seal?"

"That wouldn't work," Goomphia said. "There are too many monsters that would love to see the Queen released. Beldam and the others are still out there. The Crystal Stars could break the seal just as easy as they can create it."

"What if we… like…. Bury them?" Vivian suggested. "Like a Pirate's chest? Or… at least hide them?"

"Scatter them across the land in secret places," Kroop said in agreement.

"That's a fantastic idea," Goomphia said. "And as any good Pirate's treasure, there is always a map that leads there."

Goomphia smiled slightly and looked at each of the heroes, then over to the Seven Crystal Stars floating gently in the breeze, she closed her eyes and began to channel her energy. Suddenly the stars began to shine a bright light and began spinning around Goomphia. The other heroes shielded their eyes as the intense light shone brighter and brighter. The light soon faded and Goomphia stood with a map lying in the grass before her. Kroop ran to it and picked it up.

"So, we'll travel the land? And mark where we place the Crystal Stars?" He asked.

"Not quite," Goomphia said with a triumphant smile. "I created a magical map that connects with the Crystal Stars. If someone uses this map in a place where all Seven Crystal Stars are exerting their power, then the map will lead them to a crystal star."

"But if we scatter the stars how can anyone activate the map?" Vivian asked.

"The seal on the door," Hase-T said understanding what Goomphia was explaining. "Since the seal is created by all seven of the Crystal Stars, the map would react to that!"

"Precisely," Goomphia said. "Each time our a star hunter finds a different Crystal Star, if they come back to the seal, then the map will lead them to another one and another until they have them all! They can then use all seven to reseal the door!"

"...Or reopen it," Kroop said grimly.

"Is there a way to make sure the map can't be used by someone evil?" Hase-T asked.

"Well it's clear the Stars can't tell the difference between good and evil. They were just as powerful for us as they were for the Shadow Queen. The map is infused with Crystal Star magic, so that doesn't seem to be a possibility," Goomphia said sadly.

"Then let's do what the Queen tried to do to us!" Vivian said with determination. "Let's put it in a box! But a box that can only be opened by someone with good intentions."

"Not just good intentions," Kroop said. "They shouldn't have an ounce of darkness in them at all."

"It can only be opened by someone with a pure heart," Hase-T said in agreement.

"Brilliant idea," Goomphia said. She looked to Hase-T and Kroop. "Is everyone in agreement with this?" They nodded.

"Then let's do it!" Vivian said. She looked to the Crystal Stars and channeled her energy. What had happened to Goomphia just moments ago was now happening to Vivian. She was completely consumed in a light so bright, that it caused the heroes to look away. After the light had faded, the map was gone, and in it's place was a red box with golden trim.

"Did it work?" Hase-T asked. He walked up to the box.

"I don't know," Vivian admitted. "Try to open it."

Hase-T nodded he tried to pry open the box, it didn't budge. He looked up to Vivian, slightly hurt.

"The heart must be absolutely pure," Vivian admitted. "A soul that has done no wrong, and brought no harm to others, and wishes to do no harm. Someone who holds no greed in their heart. This box can only be opened if the one who holds it doesn't have a single ounce of darkness inside them."

"Then I doubt even any of us can open it," Goomphia said with a giggle.

"What if no one can ever open it?" Kroop asked.

"I refuse to believe that there won't be a single pure-hearted person in this world," Hase-T said. "Someone will be able to open this box some day. I just know it!"

Suddenly there was a bone-chilling laughter that drifted through the air.

 _MWEHEHE! I heard that my pretties,_ the heroes immediately recognized this as Beldam's voice. She arose from the shadows, followed by Marilyn, and then Shade.

"So that box can only be opened by a pure soul?" Beldam said with a sinister smile. "How … absolutely… perfect."

"Beldam!" Vivian shouted. "Be gone from here before you meet the same fate as your brother."

"Ah," Beldam said placing a hand to her non-existent heart. "Poor Skadus…" Beldam turned to face Shade "If _you_ , you worthless trollop, had done something to save him he would still be with us!"

Shade jumped in surprise and lowered her head in sadness.

"Leave her alone," Vivian shouted.

"Shade is a _boy_ ," Beldam hissed.

"No… S-sis," Shade said quietly. "I'm not… I'm a girl… like you and Marilyn… and…" Shade looked up to Vivian with a grateful smile, but never finished her sentence.

"Fine, so be it," Beldam said exasperated. "You can be whatever you want, but you'll always be the one who let our brother die!" Beldam turned to face the four heroes, who looked as though they were about to pounce on her. "We'll find a maiden pure enough to open this box, and her pure soul shall be the one to house Her Majesty and all her wonderful darkness! MWEHEHE!"

Suddenly Beldam sunk into the shadows and disappeared, she was followed by Marilyn, and finally Shade.

"What… Does that mean?" Vivian asked nervously.

"I don't know," Hase-T said with fear in his voice.

"I have a feeling that I do," Goomphia admitted. "I have read quite a few books on magic while trying to find a way to end the darkness. One book described resurrection. To bring a spirit back to physical form, it needs a vessel. The vessel needs to be pure, because if there is an ounce of darkness then there is no room for the spirit to live inside."

"Oh…" Vivian said her eyes locked on the box Hase-T held. "So whoever can open this box, could also serve as the vessel to the Shadow Queen."

"That is, unfortunately, correct," Goomphia said. "But if they can evade capture from Beldam long enough to find a Crystal Star, then being in possession of a single star could help protect them."

"We could stand here and discuss what-if's forever," Kroop said. "But right now I think we should think of scattering the Crystal Stars. Beldam already knows half of our plan, if we wait any longer Beldam could break the seal before we know it,"

"Agreed," Vivian said.

"I think our best course of action is to split up," Hase-T suggested. "It will get the stars spread out more quickly, it would be harder for Beldam to track us."

"Is it wise to split up?" Goomphia asked hesitantly.

"It gets the job done quicker," Kroop said.

"And will make it a lot harder for Beldam to track four of us at the same time," Vivian added.

The Heroes nodded in agreement.

"Keep in mind, how important it is to refrain from using any of the stars' magic," Goomphia added. "Beldam was able to find us after we used the power of the stars just now. I believe she can sense the magic, just like the Queen could." Everyone agreed.

Hase-T took charge of the diamond and garnet star. Kroop took the sapphire star and the gold star. Vivian took the ruby star and the crystal star. Goomphia took the emerald star, and the box containing the magical map.

"And once we're done, let's meet back here on this very hill," Hase-T said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kroop began walking to the North East, Hase-T traveled East. Goomphia began walking back into the ruined town, her destination was the pipe to take her back to Boggly Woods. Vivian followed her.

"I was thinking," Vivian said as they walked back into the ruined city. "What if we hid this one near the door?" She held out the crystal star. "This one feels the most powerful, perhaps we can use it to reinforce the seal?"

"That's not a bad idea," Goomphia agreed.

Soon the two heroines found themselves in front of the enormous red door. Everything was very still.

"Let's put it where we stood," Goomphia said. Vivian nodded. Vivian channeled her own magic instead of the magic of the crystal stars, and soon the stones in front of them began to lift from the ground and swirl in the air. They created a large gap in the ground. Vivian took the crystal star and placed it deep in the ground. The stones that floated in the air, circled back down onto the ground and began to rearrange themselves. The bricks couldn't lay flat as they had before with the star buried underneath, so Vivian arranged them to form a small pedestal. She opened her eyes, she smiled at her work.

"I'm going to use my own magic to protect this area," Vivian said turning to Goomphia. "The protection spell won't last nearly as long as the seal on the palace door, but it should hold for a long while." Goomphia watched as Vivian closed her eyes once again, there was a small burst of light that surrounded the pedestal.

"There," Vivian said. "No one will be able to move these bricks for a very, very long time."

"Well done," Goomphia said with a smile.

There was a short silence between the two of them while Goomphia and Vivian walked to the pipe that lead to Boggly Woods.

"Well," Vivian said after a while. "I think I know where I want to place this one." She held up the ruby star and smiled at Goomphia. "So I'll be headed to the West."

"I'm headed back to Boggly Woods," Goomphia said. "I don't know the best place to hide this star, so I'm going to consult my books."

"Good luck," Vivian said.

"Same to you," Goomphia added. She pushed against the tree-like pipe and vanished from the town. Vivian was still for a moment, then turned her eyes towards the West.

* * *

Boggly Woods was brighter and more beautiful than it ever had been before. The sunlight was shining through the white leaves of the trees. A few leaves were floating on the warm breeze. Goomphia took a deep breath and smiled. It finally felt like home once more.

Goomphia scanned her surroundings, the hoards of monsters which had invaded the woods, seemed to have entirely cleared out. She noticed some movement off the corner of her eye, Pale Piranhas were sinking into the ground. It seemed like they now feared her. Or perhaps it was the shining emerald star that floated behind her.

She soon arrived back at her home. Her heart sunk when her eyes landed on her house. The front door had been broken down, windows were shattered. The shelter she had dug out for the Punies had large marks around it, and large footprints pressed into the mud.

She ran as fast as she could into her home. Tables and chairs were knocked over, dishes were smashed on the floor. Books were scattered all over the floor and some bookshelves were overturned.

"Oh no…" Goomphia said softly to herself.

She walked through her house, slowly assessing the damage that had been done. The eerie silence was broken by a noise in the other room. It sounded as if something had been knocked over. Goomphia ran to the source of the sound, and she noticed a small gray creature quickly scurry behind her dresser.

"Hello?" Goomphia called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Goomphia?" the voice was quiet, and soon from behind the dresser, Punette, the Puni emerged. Goomphia could tell she was frightened.

"Punette, my dear!" Goomphia shouted. Punette ran towards her and jumped up to her, attempting to give her an awkward hug.

"Goomphia! You're back!"

"Yes, dear," Goomphia said. She gave herself some distance from Punette. She looked at the young girl. "Punette, what happened here?"

"Shortly after you left, but before the shadows went away, monsters came into our home," Punette said. "They started eating us! My father told us to hide in your house, but the monsters followed us. They still ate a lot of my friends."

"Is your father okay?" Goomphia asked.

"I hope so," Punette responded. "He took a large group to a tree that had a hole in it. He hid me inside one of your cabinets and told me not to come out until it was safe, I've been too afraid to leave the house."

"The monsters are gone now," Goomphia said. "My friends and I destroyed the evil Queen. The monsters aren't as strong now. It's safe now."

"Can we go find my dad?" Punette asked.

"Of course, dear," Goomphia said. "Do you know which tree he went to?"

"The one not too far from your house," Punette said looking out the window. "At least I think he did."

"Then let's hurry!" Goomphia said.

Punette jumped on top of Goomphia's head and the two ran out of the house. Punette directed Goomphia, and soon the two of them arrived at a medium-sized tree that had a small, circular opening in it.

"Daddy?" Punette called out into the hole.

"Punette!" A voice echoed back with excitement.

"Daddy!" Punette jumped off of Goomphia's head and ran inside the hole. Goomphia could hear the heartfelt reunion. There were other voices as well. The Punies had done well to hide themselves.

Soon a small swarm of Punies emerged from the hole. Goomphia's heart fell when she realized how small their numbers were now.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Goomphia said.

"You can dig a new shelter for us, won't you?" Punette asked looking up towards Goomphia.

Goomphia smiled, and then looked at the floating emerald star. She had an idea. She knew using the star's power could once again alert Beldam to her position, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"I can do something even better," Goomphia said. "Follow me." Goomphia began leading the group of Punies through the woods.

Deep in Boggly woods was an enormous tree. It towered high above the rest of the forest. It had thick roots, and an incredibly durable truck. This tree, if hollowed out, could make a great safe haven for the Punies.

Goomphia and the Punies arrived at the base of the large tree. Goomphia cast her gaze upwards.

"Watch this," Goomphia said with a smile to Punette.

Goomphia closed her eyes and began to focus her energy. The Crystal Star began to shine brightly and then floated away from Goomphia. It began to circle the tree, starting at the base, then it began to spiral higher and higher. When it reached the very top of the tree, there was a brilliant flash of light that consumed the entire tree. It filled the entire woods with light, and a warm shock wave of magical energy pulsated from the tree. Goomphia and the Punies turned away to shield their eyes from the light.

There was a loud blast from the tree and the light immediately faded. Goomphia turned to look at the tree, and smiled. Where there had been nothing just a moment before, was now an entrance. The entirety of the enormous tree had been hollowed out. The large door lead deep into the tree.

"This tree will keep you safe," Goomphia said. "Even if monsters do get inside, I used the star to give you all plenty of places to hide that other monsters cannot reach."

"Thank you, Goomphia," this was Punette's father. "We are forever grateful,"

Goomphia nodded and smiled.

"Will you be staying with us?" Punette asked. "Please?"

Goomphia chuckled and looked down to Punette.

"I will after I finish what I set out to do," Goomphia explained gently.

"What's that?" Punette asked.

"I need to find a place to hide this Crystal Star and this magic box," Goomphia explained looking to the emerald star. She then pulled out the magical red box and showed it to Punette.

"We can hide them here in the tree!" Punette said. "You said yourself there was a lot of hiding places!"

Goomphia chuckled, but then considered Punette's offer.

"Perhaps Punette is right," her father said. Punette's father smiled at his daughter then looked back to Goomphia. "I can hide these in the tree for you, and I promise that we Punies will forever keep them safe."

"I find it unwise to hide both of them in the tree," Goomphia responded. She turned to look at the emerald star. It floated close to her for a moment and then moved over to Punette's father. "But, perhaps you can keep the Crystal Star safe?"

"I will hide it in the very depths of the this tree," Punette's father said confidently. "Only those who have gained the trust of us Punies shall gain access to it!"

"Thank you," Goomphia said. "I need you to guard this star from evil, and only give it to someone with a pure heart!"

"No, _thank you_ " Punette's father said with a warm smile. "Thank you… For everything you have done for us. Keeping the star safe is the least we can do."

"I'll keep it safe forever!" Punette said excitedly. "I promise!"

"I know you will," Goomphia said with a smile. "Now go enjoy your new home!"

Many of the Punies giggled excitedly as they ran inside the Great Tree, and soon only Goomphia and Punette's father remained. They stared at the enormous tree for a moment.

"Will we see you again?" He asked her.

"I hope so," Goomphia admitted. "I still need to find a place to hide this," she looked down at the magical box. She decided to avoid mentioning the Shadow Queen's curse. "I may face some perils along the way, but what needs to be done, must be done. If I don't return, promise me that you will keep the Crystal Star safe from the evils of this world."

"You have my word," Punette's father said with a nod.

He and Goomphia shared their final words and Goomphia turned away from the Great Tree. With a smile on her face, she began walking back towards the pipe that would take her back to the Shadow Queen's ruined kingdom, but before she could reach the pipe a terrible laugh drifted through the air.

 _MWEHEHEHE!_

"Beldam!" Goomphia shouted to the air.

Soon Beldam, Marilyn, and Shade emerged from beneath the ground.

"Don't you ever learn?" Beldam said with a cackle. "Using magic like that will lead me right to you!"

"I used the star to teleport here after hiding the star," Goomphia lied. "It's now hidden in a place you can never find."

"That may be," Beldam said. "But I can still take that map!"

Goomphia looked to the box and then back to Beldam. She immediately turned and ran towards the pipe.

"Stop her!" Beldam hissed.

Marilyn sunk into the ground, then reemerged in front of the pipe, cutting Goomphia off.

"Guuhhh!" Marilyn shouted. Goomphia quickly dove to the side. Her bones cracked as she landed.

"Shade, get her!" Beldam ordered.

"... Okay," Shade said. She emerged into the ground and appeared behind Goomphia. Goomphia struggled to her feet and continued running towards the pipe. She avoided being caught by Shade, who didn't seem to be all that invested in capturing her.

"Shade, you worthless creature!" Beldam shouted.

Goomphia quickly jumped up onto the pipe and she found herself being whisked away from Boggly Woods. She could still hear the voices of Beldam and her sisters following behind her.

Soon Goomphia emerged from the pipe. Her feet landed on the stone and she scanned her surroundings. She didn't have much time to hide, so she began running as fast as she could.

Goomphia ran forward and continually glanced behind her. She saw no traces of Beldam. Maybe she had finally out ran them.

When Goomphia turned her head back to look forward once more, she screamed and was immediately brought to a halt. Marilyn had emerged from the ground just a few inches ahead of her. Goomphia ran into Marilyn's shadowy figure and was bounced back onto the ground. Goomphia slowly pushed herself up, but before anything could be done Beldam emerged from behind her.

"Not so fast, my dearie," Beldam chuckled. "Nowhere else for you to run."

Marilyn reached down and lifted Goomphia into the air.

"Let me go!" Goomphia screamed.

"In due time," Beldam said. "But first… give us what we want!"

"Never!" Goomphia shouted struggling to break free.

"No? Then I suppose I'll just have to take it myself," Beldam said. She reached up towards Goomphia. She pulled the magical box from Goomphia's possession and held it tight in her hands, with the box now in her grasps she let out a wicked laugh.

Goomphia tried to let out a scream of defiance, but she found that she could no longer move, she could no longer speak. Her body felt cold.

What she hadn't known was that the Crystal Star, and the box, infused with magic from the seven Crystal Stars, were protecting her. Protecting her from the curse the Shadow Queen had enacted before the seal was complete.

Goomphia felt her heart fill with dread as everything started to go black. It felt like darkness was enclosing all around her. Her eyes filled with shadows and her body felt like it was dissolving. She felt like she didn't exist. Like she was just floating, trapped in an endless void of darkness.

" _NO!"_ Goomphia shouted. She tried to move but it felt as if she were slamming against a wall. She moved around as much as she could, but it was clear that she was trapped.

Marilyn was no longer holding the Goomba. Instead, in her hands, as a large black chest. The screams of the Goomba had gone eerily silent after the box encased her. Marilyn let the chest fall to the ground.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise," Beldam said with a chuckle as she held the magical box in her hands.

"What happened?" Shade asked as she emerged next to Beldam. Her eyes fell upon the black chest.

"Shade, you twit," Beldam said. "We could have had this box sooner if you had grabbed her when you had the chance!"

"I'm sorry, sis," Shade said. "But I tried-"

"Well, you didn't try hard enough!" Beldam mocked. "Marilyn, Shade, let's go!"

"And... please don't call me Shade," Shade said firmly yet quietly. "I thought… maybe I could have… a n-new name?"

"Well then what do you want me to call you?" Beldam snapped. "Plug-ugly?"

"Can… Can you call me…" Shade said quietly, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Spit it out, you twit!" Beldam commanded.

"Call me Vivian… Please?"

"Fine, whatever, Vivian." Beldam said waving off the thought. "An ugly name to fit your ugly face… And with that unneeded drama out of the way, let us go, we need to find the other heroes and find those stars!"

"Guuh-Guhh!" Marilyn said.

"Yes, sis," Vivian said with a frown. Beldam sunk into the shadows followed by Marilyn. Vivian stopped to look at the Black Box that contained Goomphia, then sunk beneath the ground.

Goomphia could hear Beldam and her sister's talking, and she let out scream after scream, but her words went completely unnoticed, as none of the Shadow Creatures responded to her screams. She fell into despair, because she knew none of the others would be able to make it back to her. The moment they were removed from the Crystal Stars, their souls would become trapped in the black chest just like hers.

The Chest containing Goomphia sat in the Shadow Queen's ruined kingdom for many years. The land began to sink beneath the ground, and she was convinced that her soul would remained trapped in the chest for eternity...

* * *

Hase-T had walked himself to the point of exhaustion. He hadn't had anything to drink or eat for days. He had traveled South-East from the mainlands. He searched and searched for a place to hide the Crystal Stars, and he had found no such luck.

After many days of travelling he had stumbled across a small town. The town had definitely sustained damage from the monsters, and they were now rebuilding. The penguin-like creatures Bumpties, Toads, and Bob-ombs were living peacefully.

Hase-T walked into the town, and he felt his adrenaline leaving his body. His body ached for food and water. Even though the Crystal Stars helped combat exhaustion, they couldn't give his body the much-needed energy that food could. He walked just a few more steps before he collapsed.

Hase-T felt consciousness returning to him. He felt warm, and comfortable. He opened his eyes and found that he was laying in a bed, in a small house. The only sound in the house was the ticking of a clock that hung above the bed. Hase-T pushed himself up to a seated position. His body didn't ache, he felt completely rejuvenated. He then felt a twinge of fear, had his savior used the Crystal Stars to heal him? Beldam would surely sense the magic.

"Oh-ho-ho! You're awake!" The voice was unfamiliar to Hase-T. He looked around the room, and to his left across the house was a small Bumpty seated at a table.

"Where am I?" Hase-T ask as he swung his legs off the bed. He went to stand up.

"You're in Poshleyville," The Bumpty said. "You came into town, and done-near blacked out!"

"You need to tell me, did you use these stars to heal me?" Hase-T asked looking to the garnet and diamond star.

"Those?" The Bumpty said as he walked closer to Hase-T. "Nah, I don't know what they are, but they seemed to follow wherever you went."

"Then, what did you do to heal me?" Hase-T asked.

"Well you've been knocked out for about a day or two I'd say," The Bumpty said. "So I'm sure a good rest did you a heap of good." The Bumpty smiled. "But..I'm also very skilled at healing magic."

"I see," Hase-T said. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going."

"I'm not sending you out there again until you sit and have something to eat," The Bumpty demanded. "I'll make you something real quick!"

Hase-T was quiet for a moment. His hunger is what had pushed him past the point of exhaustion and lead to his collapse. His stomach was growling at him, and he had almost completely ignored it.

"I do suppose I should eat something," Hase-T said placing his hand above his stomach.

"I make a mean mushroom stew," The Bumpty said as he waddled towards the kitchen. "It'll be ready in a flash!"

Not much was said between Hase-T and the Bumpty while the penguin-like creature was cooking, and even while Hase-T was eating.

The warmth of the mushroom stew rejuvenated him. It sent waves of warmth and comfort through his entire body. It was absolutely delicious. Hase-T had it finished very quickly.

"I'm glad you liked it," The Bumpty said with a smile as Hase-T wiped his mouth with a small cloth.

"It was very good," Hase-T said satisfied. "I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I really must be going." Hase-T stood up and walked towards the two floating Crystal Stars.

"Ahh, are you sure you can't stay and chat?" The Bumpty asked. "I really wanted to get to know the famous Hase-T that destroyed the evil demon!"

Hase-T was silent for a moment.

"You know my name?" Hase-T asked.

"Oh lordy, the whole land knows your name!" The Bumpty said with a laugh. "The four of you are famous. Word travels quickly, and we're just south of Petalburg, so words of your praise echoed down here to us! Everyone knows how you rose to challenge the evil Queen and brought an end to the darkness!"

"Oh…" Hase-T said slightly dumbfounded.

"What you've done is very admirable," the Bumpty said. "I always longed to be a hero like you. Now that I've been able to heal the legendary Hase-T, I think I've done a pretty good job."

Hase-T looked to the Crystal Stars and bit his lip for a moment. Something deep in his gut told him that he could trust his Bumpty.

"Would you like to be even more of a hero?" Hase-T asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure how I can do that!" The Bumpty said with a smile.

Hase-T extended his hand. The garnet star floated towards him and then rested gently in his hands. Hase-T focused his eyes on the Crystal Star.

"I need you to take this star, and hide it. Hide it in a place no one will ever find it," Hase-T said. He then turned to look at the Bumpty. The garnet star floated from Hase-T's hands and into the Bumptys.

"Well… I… I don't know what to say…" The Bumpty said.

"Say you'll do it," Hase-T said with a gentle smile.

"I… I always dreamt of building a beautiful sanctum for this town," The Bumpty said. "A place where the residents of Poshleyville could find solace and peace of mind. We really needed a place like that when the darkness came to the land. Maybe… maybe I can build that and hid your star… there?"

"That's a beautiful idea," Hase-T said. "Make this town as great as you know it can be!"

"Th-thank you, Hase-T!" The Bumpty said. "I promise I will keep this star safe from any harm!"

"Be warned though," Hase-T said. "There is a Shadow Creature named Beldam who is looking for these stars. If you use its magic, she will be able to find you."

"I understand," The Bumpty said. Hase-T smiled at the Bumpty as he held the shimmering garnet star in his hands. Hase-T then stood up and walked towards the door.

"I still have another star to hide," Hase-T said as he stopped at the door. "I should continue what I set off to do."

"Yes! Of course," The Bumpty said. "Please do be safe,"

"You as well," Hase-T said. He pushed the door open and left the Bumpty's house, with the diamond star floating behind him.

The Bumpty said that Poshleyville was South of Petalburg. If he just travelled North, he'd be able to go back home. Hase-T smiled, and began walking North.

The town of Petalburg could be seen over the horizon. Hooktail's castle was the first to come into view. The monstrous structure was hard not to notice. It still loomed over the town of Petalburg. Even though the Shadow Queen was gone, her fearsome dragon, Hooktail, still lived in the castle.

The town of Petalburg was so close now, just a bit more and he could be back in the safety of his own home. He could rest in his own bed. He could feel safe once more. However his positive thoughts immediately left him. The sun seemed to vanish, as if it were shrouded by an enormous black cloud. Hase-T knew this was no cloud, however, and his suspicions were confirmed when a terrifying roar echoed across the meadows.

Hase-T turned around and saw that the red dragon, Hooktail, was flying behind him. The dragon was approaching at lightning speed. Its wings beat down so hard that it caused a deep booming sound. Hase-T's heart filled with fear as he began to run as quickly as he could. For a moment he contemplated using the diamond star for protection, but in the moment he hesitated everything went black as the dragon's mouth enveloped him.

Everything was damp, and hot. He could feel the dragon's breath against his body. He was surprised, however, at the dragon didn't swallow. Hooktail was simply holding him inside of its mouth.

Hase-T pushed against the roof of Hooktail's mouth, but to no avail. He struggled against its mouth as the dragon travelled across the land back to its castle.

Light flooded Hase-T's eyes once again as the dragon spit him out. Hase-T flew from Hooktail's mouth and through a window. He landed hard on the cold stone floor, and the diamond star hit the floor with a loud _tink._ He scanned his surroundings, it was clear Hooktail had thrown him into the dungeon.

Hase-T turned and glared at Hooktail who flew outside of the window. He had no words to say to the dragon.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO GRIND YOUR BONES TO DUST!" Hooktail roared. Hase-T held firm unsure of how to proceed. Using the star could stop Hooktail, but also help Beldam find him, and since he was stuck in a dungeon there was no escape. "I'LL ALSO BE TAKING MY TREASURE BACK!" Hooktail roared. It reached its claw through the window and gripped onto the diamond star.

"No!" Hase-T shouted as he clung to the star. He rose in the air as Hooktail held firm to the star. Then, with incredible force, Hooktail slammed Hase-T down onto the floor. Hase-T roared in pain and let go of the diamond star. Hooktail quickly pulled the diamond star up to its mouth and tossed the Crystal Star inside. The star travelled down its throat with a mighty gulp.

"NO!" Hase-T screamed.

Suddenly his body felt cold, and he stopped moving. Shadows began to creep up his eyes, and soon everything went black. No longer protected by the Crystal Stars, the Shadow Queen's curse began to take hold. Hase-T screamed as he moved from side to side, only to meet the insides of the black chest his soul had been trapped within. He wailed in despair as he realized what was happening, but his anguished cries went unheard by Hooktail, who merely stared at the black chest.

As the years passed Hase-T cried out whenever a new prisoner was brought into Hooktail's dungeon. Not a single soul heard him. He knew he was destined to remain inside the box for all time…

* * *

With the ruby star still in her possession, Vivian found herself back in Twilight Town. The town was still dark, as the sun remained hidden under the horizon. The town, however, wasn't as depressing as it had been before. The citizens had found hope once more, monsters still lurked along the Twilight Trail, but their power had decreased as the darkness left the land and the citizens were able to keep their town safe.

Vivian's eyes fell upon the large steeple that extended up past the trees. Perhaps the safest place to hide the star is within the Bell Tower of the Steeple. Vivian quickly traveled through the woods and soon arrived at the looming structure.

When she entered the Steeple she was relieved to see that the monsters she had associated herself with no longer lived inside the steeple. Instead a massive swarm of Boos flew in the air. This piqued her curiosity.

Vivian floated further in the Steeple.

"GUYS!" A voice rang out. "IT'S HER!"

Vivian stopped moving and searched for the source of the voice, but before she could do anything more voices began to echo through the Steeple. Words of praise and gratitude. Vivian's name was being celebrated. She smiled as the Boo's settled down, and came to a rest, hovering just above the ground.

A single Boo stepped forward.

"The Heroine, Vivian!" The Boo said with a smile. "You've brought a good name to us Boos."

"We were creatures that never should have been feared to begin with," Vivian said firmly.

"The Boos have never had a strong reputation," The Boo continued. "But you helped show all of the land that Boos can fight for truth, justice, and hope!"

"I did what needed to be done," Vivian said quietly.

"And we all thank you for it," He paused for a moment. "What brings you back to the Steeple?"

"I'm hiding this," Vivian said looking back to the ruby star floating behind her. "I need to keep it safe from evil."

"I see," The Boo said. "We Boo's can keep it safe. There are two hundred of us. We can guard this Steeple, we can frighten anyone who tries to come here."

"Your actions are heroic indeed," Vivian said with a smile. "I thank you for that."

"Anything to help the Great Vivian!" The Boo said with a shout, followed by a sea of cheers from the crowd of Boos.

"Now, if you'll excuse me… I need to finish what I came here to do," Vivian said. She looked to her left and began rising in the air. She floated to the second floor and walked into the door that lead to the spiral staircase. She ascended upwards, until she found herself at the very top. The top of the tower was empty and very silent. Above her hung a huge golden bell.

Vivian took the ruby Star and pushed it up under the bell. The ruby star floated upwards until it was lodged up as high as it could go inside the bell. Perhaps the creepy atmosphere of the Steeple could be enough protection for the star. The crowd of Boo's could certainly lend a hand. Vivian smiled. This was a perfect place for her Crystal Star.

She floated away from the bell and looked at it, confident in her hiding place. She turned to the window of the Steeple and floated out from it. She was now outside the steeple and began slowly descending towards the ground.

However, once she had created some distance between her and the Crystal Star, she felt her body turn cold. She froze and felt herself hurtling towards the ground. She tried to scream, but no words came out. The Twilight Forest began to fade from her view as shadows took over her vision. Her body became confined as a large black chest encased her body.

The black chest came crashing down upon the ground with a powerful thud. Vivian struggled to break free, but was completely unable to. The Shadow's Queen's curse had come true. Her heart felt heavy.

The chest rested outside the Steeple for many, many years. One day, however, Vivian heard footsteps.

"HEY!" Vivian shouted. "OVER HERE!"

She shook against the box, trying to grab the attention of the wanderer.

She then heard the voice of a Boo from inside the Steeple. "BeEeeEEee GooOoOOonE fRooOmM ThHhiIiiIIis PlLaAAaCe!"

The Boo's had indeed stayed true to their promise, their presence had earned the Steeple a fearsome reputation.

Vivian heard the footsteps of the approaching person stop moving. She could tell they were alone. The footsteps began moving away from the Steeple, and Vivian roared in disappointment. She then noticed the footsteps were getting closer.

"HEY!" Vivian screamed again. "OVER HERE! PLEASE!"

The footsteps arrived at the black chest.

"LET ME OUT!" Vivian yelled as loud as she could.

There was a tug at the door of the chest.

"Hmm, doesn't seem to open," the wanderer said to himself. "I wonder what's inside."

Vivian felt the chest she was inside of being lifted up off the ground. Whoever was outside was carrying her.

Vivian roared and screamed and tried to break free, but whoever was carrying the chest heard nothing. Her desperate screams were swallowed completely by the darkness. She cried in despair.

Vivian soon found herself stuck in a storage room of the Twilight Town shop. Many shop owners expressed interest of the treasure found at the Creepy Steeple, but none were able to open it. The chest was soon forgotten and lost among the many boxes and chests in the shop's storage room. Vivian felt her soul grow cold and lost all hope. She knew no one could ever free her from inside the chest...

* * *

Kroop found himself back at his old village. The village that had been burned to the ground, and the ashes scattered across the land by the wind. The patch of land was empty now, and a warm breeze blew through him.

He knew this wasn't the safest spot for a star, but he felt it needed to be done.

In the place where his old home had once stood, Kroop had used the Crystal Star's magic very sparingly to help him build a shining monument. The structure pointed up towards the sky, and honored his family. He smiled and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on the pink cloth tied around his wrist. He untied it and held it firm in his hand. He then took the gold star and placed it inside the newly erected monument, and around the star he tied the pink ribbon. The monument sparkled beautifully in the sunlight.

As he turned away from the monument, he looked to the sapphire star. Since he had not hid the gold star as well as he could have, he decided that the sapphire star would be hidden in a place where no one could ever find it.

He began walking away from his monument, and headed to the south.

He figured the gold star would be found someday, but he never expected it to be used for such greedy purposes… Many, many, many years passed, and a young Clubba stumbled across the large open area where the monument had been erected. This young Clubba's dream was to build a city that was lavish and extravagant, a city that could float high above the clouds. He was going to take this large patch of empty land and send it skyward to build the new city. He was the first to examine Kroop's monument so carefully. He was able to sense the power the Gold Star held. He took the Gold Star from the monument, and smiled. Perhaps this gold star could help achieve his dreams, perhaps it could even keep him young forever.

* * *

Kroop found himself sailing South of the mainlands. He remembered seeing on the map a small lonely island amongst the sea. Perhaps he could take the sapphire star and hide it somewhere on the island, and hide it so well that only those dedicated enough to seek it out could find it.

He, however, overestimated his abilities as a sailor. The trek from his old village all the way to docks of the Shadow Queen's ruined kingdom had taken its toll, and the unforgiving sea was not making it any better.

The winds whipped at the sail, and he struggled to stay on course. He was growing hungry, thirsty, his body was getting weak.

Night fell upon the sea, and his boat continued to drift South towards the island. Kroop rested at the edge of his boat, his eyes focused on the horizon, hoping to see any signs of land. Instead his eyes fell upon an ominous figure in the distance. He raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes, trying to identify what he was looking at. He soon realized a large, black Pirate's ship was sailing towards him.

The fearsome ship cut through the mist of the night and drifted up next to Kroop's small boat. Kroop stared at the giant ship before him. He pressed his back up against the sapphire star concealed in his shell, to help assure himself that he could face anything.

"A'hoy!" A loud voice yelled.

Kroop looked up to the large ship next to him, and over the side of the ship was a large man. Upon his head was a large, black pirate hat, and in his hand he wielded a threatening saber. His eyes were an intense blue, they seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

"Aye, ye sailing south only to mi treasure?" The pirate asked.

"No…" Kroop said. His voice was weak. "I am trying to-"

He was interrupted. The terrifying pirate had jumped from his large ship, and landed on Kroop's small boat. The violent rocking of the boat knocked Kroop to his feet. "Mi amigos," The Pirate said turning back towards his ship. "Take any treasure you can find, and send this lad back empty handed! Let him know that no one steals from the great Pirate King, Cortez!"

There was a loud yell of triumph from Cortez's ship. And a few pirates jumped from the ship onto Kroop's boat.

"I..." Kroop said as he looked up to the pirate, he struggled to find the words. He was angry, he was worried, but most of all he was exhausted. "I don't have anything… and I wasn't going to steal your treasure." His words were ignored as the pirates ransacked his boat. They soon came to realize that Kroop had nothing aboard his boat.

"A man who has nothing, is surely after my treasure," Cortez said as he knelt down towards Kroop. "For that you will pay!"

Cortez lifted his saber, and readied to swing it down onto Kroop.

"No!" Kroop shouted. "I don't want your treasure!"

Cortez lowered his weapon and looked to Kroop with curiosity. "Then why were you sailing to my island?"

"I…" Kroop wasn't sure how to respond. He never gave an answer.

Cortez scoffed, then looked back to his crew. "He's hiding something… Search him!"

Kroop soon found himself swarmed by the pirates. He felt a hand reach inside his shell and it pulled out the sapphire star.

"NO!" Kroop shouted as he watched the pirate hand it over to Cortez.

"Ah, this must be worth a pretty penny?" Cortez said with a chuckle. "I think I'll be keeping it for myself!"

"No!" Kroop shouted again as he struggled against the pirates holding him back. Cortez climbed back up onto his black ship and called his crew to join him. The pirates quickly left Kroop's small boat, and the large black ship began sailing away.

Kroop was left in silence, and as soon as Cortez had made enough distance the Koopa felt his body go cold and his movements froze. He struggled to catch his breath, and everything started to go dark. The moonlit sea before him began to disappear as shadows clouded his eyes, and he found himself trapped inside a giant black chest. He threw his body against the walls, struggling as hard as he could to break free. He screamed in anger and frustration as he was unable to break down the walls of his newly formed prison.

His boat, now completely unmanned, drifted south for several days, until suddenly it came crashing upon a rock. The chest that contained him slid down towards the stern of his boat, and there it rested for many years to come. Not a single traveler came across the wreckage, no one even came close enough to him to hear his desperate pleas for freedom.

He soon gave up, for he knew the Shadow Queen had won. He knew he would remain sealed inside this dreadful chest forever; however, he ... just like the rest of the heroes ... was wrong...

* * *

~X~

* * *

The tales of Hase-T, Goomphia, Kroop, and Vivian were told throughout the land. Hase-T and his bravery gave courage to people of all ages who had been bullied. Through his story they found strength within themselves. Goomphia inspired everyone across the land to learn. Her story told the citizens of the land that your body is only limited by your mind. Kroop's heroism echoed through the land, and even became a name popular among Koopas to use. His name was never forgotten. Vivian was hailed as an extraordinary Boo, and taught several creatures that it doesn't matter what you were born into, you can always fight for justice, peace, and hope. The Shadow Creature, formerly known as Shade, wore her new name, Vivian, with pride. She always remembered the Boo heroine that treated her with kindness, and helped her see the light. She held on to hope that perhaps they would see each other once again.

But as the years passed ... the tales of their bravery faded into nothing more than a legend.

The Shadow Queen's kingdom was in ruin. The kingdom became feared, for none knew how long the seal would hold the demon back. And so the land was abandoned, and began to sink beneath the ground. Eventually the demon was forgotten, and many historians believed a natural disaster had ruined the kingdom. As the years passed Beldam tried to lure citizens back to the kingdom. She spread rumors that a legendary treasure rested behind the sealed door, and she searched for a being powerful enough to help her bring the Shadow Queen back to life.

However, for that plan to succeed she needed to find a maiden with a pure heart and a pure soul. Not only could this girl open the magical box the heroes enchanted, she could also be used as a vessel for the Queen herself.

Beldam shrouded herself in a cloak, posing as a peddler selling goods, amongst her possession was always the magical box, which she offered for free if anyone was able to get it open.

One fateful day, her eyes fell upon a young maiden with long, beautiful, blonde hair. She had a gentle smile across her face, and was dressed in a long pink gown. Upon her head was a small golden crown. Beldam watched as the girl scanned her surroundings. This girl was royalty, and if she was as pure as the smile upon her face, then Her Majesty would have a fine vessel indeed.

Beldam smiled a sinister smile, then called out to her. "Oh, Missy...Missy…"

* * *

-X-

* * *

And that's the end!

I really hope you enjoyed this story! I would love to hear some constructive criticism! I am always looking to better myself! Feel free to leave a review or send me a private message on here!

And now! I'd like to encourage everyone to play "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door"

See how well my story holds up with the lore from the game itself!  
And you can help Hase-T, Goomphia, Kroop, and Vivian finally escape from their chests! Help Vivian, formerly known as Shade, escape the cruelty of her sisters! And, of course, bring a end to the Shadow Queen completely! Find the Crystal Stars and finish what these heroes started!

Once again, thanks for all your support!  
You're the best readers ever!

Shadow-38


End file.
